


Nymeria Fawley et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban

by 28larriequeen



Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cicatrices, F/M, Jalousie, Oui Nymeria sort encore avec quelqu'un, Rewrite, elle a un truc pour les Gryffondor, traumatisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Après les évenements dans la Chambre des Secrets, Nymeria est de retour à Poudlard et ce n'est pas facile... Mais cette année, elle peut compter sur la présence de Remus Lupin, un ami de la famille, pour l'aider à faire face à ses peurs. Et, il semblerait que Harry ait également une petite idée...Réecriture du tome 3. L'histoire appartient toujours à J K Rowling, mais mes personnages et leurs histoires sont à moi.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymeria Fawley / Harry Potter, Nymeria Fawley / Seamus Finnigan
Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610
Kudos: 6





	1. Les vacances d'été

_Samedi 31 Juillet – Maison_

_Pense à quelque chose de joyeux_ !

Je n’y arrive pas et c’est ma mère qui lance un **Ridikulus** sur l’épouvantard en face de moi.

— Je n’y arrive pas ! _m’exclamais-je, à bout._

— Il faut peut-être lui laisser du temps, Eleana, _dit Remus à maman_. Elle est encore trop jeune !

Je pose ma baguette et boit d’un trait mon verre d’eau. Je les vois s’éloigner pour discuter, mais j’arrive à les entendre.

— Elle est traumatisée à cause de ce qui s’est passé dans la Chambre, et avec les Détraqueurs dans les parages à cause de Sirius… ! _dit maman, angoissée._

— Ça ne sert à rien de la forcer. Il faut lui laisser le temps, ce sort n’est pas pour son âge.

— ça fait presque deux mois qu’on essaie, Remus !

Je l’entends soupirer.

— Elle DOIT y arriver, sinon je ne la mets pas à Poudlard cette année et elle prendra des cours par correspondance

— Je ne veux pas prendre des cours par correspondance ! _m’exclamais-je, les interrompant._

Je prends une grande respiration.

— Je suis prête, recommençons

— Tu en es sur, Nymeria ? _me demande Remus, inquiet_

J’acquiesce, même si je suis moi-même pas convaincue de ce que je dis. Je me lève et, après que l’épouvantard soit redevenu un faux Détraqueur, nous pouvons commencer.

_Un souvenir heureux… pense à Harry, Ron et Hermione ! A tout nos merveilleux moments ! Aller Nym, tu peux le faire !_

— Souviens toi, Nymeria. « **Expecto Patronum »**

— **Expecto Patronum !**

_Aller Nym, aller…_

Je vois maman se mordre les doigts. Puis, d’un coup, elle pousse un petit cri de joie. Je rouvre les yeux et remarque de la lumière blanche sort de ma baguette. L’épouvantard retourne dans le coffre et Remus le ferme.

— Il faut croire que pour que j’arrive à mes fins, il faut que je te menace de te retirer de Poudlard ! _dit-elle, amusée_

— Ouais bah que ça devienne pas une habitude, _marmonnais-je._

Je m’assois sur la chaise, en sueur et épuisée.

— On continuera à Poudlard, au cas où, _dit Remus._

Je hoche la tête.

_Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de pouvoir en refaire un._

Maman me libère enfin et je monte dans ma chambre prendre des vêtements puis je file à la douche. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur cette affreuse cicatrice le long de mon bras droit, je sens les yeux me piquer et je détourne du regard.

Depuis ce qu’il s’est passé, je ne porte que des vêtements à manche longue, même malgré la chaleur qu’il fait. Je me réveille souvent en pleine nuit, hurlant à cause d’un cauchemar. C’est pour ça que maman a appelé Remus Lupin, un ami à lui de l’époque de Poudlard, pour m’enseigner de Patronus. Dumbledore nous a fait parvenir une autorisation spéciale pour que je puisse utiliser la magie en dehors de l’école.

Mais je n’ai réussi le Patronus qu’une seul fois.

Au début des vacances, j’ai reçu une lettre de Ron me conseillant de ne pas appeler chez Harry. Il m’a expliqué ce qu’il c’était passé et j’étais mi-amusée mi-inquiète pour mon ami. Alors je lui parle par lettre, bien que je ne lui raconte pas grand-chose.

Une fois ma douche terminée, et mon bras droit couvert, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Lya vient rapidement se frotter contre moi, ce qui me fait sourire. Je la caresse de longues minutes, puis j’attrape l’exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier posé sur ma table de chevet, au-dessus d’une pile de livres.

« UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX

Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par La Gazette du sorcier.

Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Egypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils aîné. Il travaille là-bas comme conjureur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. »

La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Egypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études. »

_Ils le méritent._

De ma fenêtre, ouverte, apparait un hibou portant une lettre de Poudlard. Je récupère ma lettre, donne une friandise au hibou et il repart.

Aujourd’hui, c’est l’anniversaire de Harry. J’espère qu’il a reçu mes cadeaux, cette fois ci. Nous avons tous rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse la dernière semaine avant la rentrée, mais puisque la liste est arrivée, nous allons faire les achats bientôt avant qu’il ne reste plus rien.

J’ouvre la lettre de Poudlard.

« Cher Miss Fawley,

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre.

Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises. Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.

Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.

De plus, j’ai le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande concernant la création d’un journal au sein de l’école a été acceptée. Vous bénéficierez dès la rentrée d’une salle contenant tout ce qu’il vous sera nécessaire à la réalisation dudit journal, qui devra être validé par le Directeur en personne.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments.

Professeur M. McGonagall,

Directrice-adjointe »

Je me lève, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Ils ont accepté ! _criais-je depuis le couloir_. Ils ont accepté le journal !

Je descends et saute dans les bras de ma mère.

— Félicitation, je t’avais bien dit qu’ils ne refuseraient pas non !

Je souris grandement. J’en profite pour lui faire signer l’autorisation pour Pré-au-lard. Mais, une fois de retour dans ma chambre, il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que l’ennuie ne m’énerve. J’attrape donc des vêtements de sport, quitte à devoir retourner à la douche, et part dans la petite salle à l’étage supérieur sur nous avons emménager comme salle de sport depuis que maman m’avait fait prendre des cours de défense.

Je reste une bonne heure et demie à taper sur le sac, mains nues, ne faisant aucune attention à la douleur. Et lorsque je retourne me laver, j’enlève le sang sur mes doigts en lançant un regard de haine à ma cicatrice.


	2. Retrouvailles

_Mardi 31 Aout – Chemin de Traverse_

Maman et moi sommes arrivés il y a pas longtemps, elle est partie voir Mr et Mrs Weasley après m’avoir laissée avec Ron et Hermione. Nos étions assis chez Florian Fortarôme lorsque nous reconnaissons quelqu’un.

— Harry ! HARRY !

Nous lui faisons des grands signes de main.

— Enfin ! _dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis que Harry s'asseyait à notre table_. On est allés te chercher au Chaudron baveur, mais ils nous ont dit que tu étais parti.

— J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures, _expliqua Harry._ Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais au Chaudron baveur ?

— Par mon père, _répondit simplement Ron_.

— C'est vrai que tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon ? _demanda Hermione d'un ton grave_.

Je pouffe de rire malgré moi, suivie par Ron qui lui rit plus bruyamment.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, _assura Harry pendant que Ron éclatait de rire_. J'ai simplement... perdu mon sang-froid.

— J’aurais bien aimé voir ça, au lieu d’être bloquée chez moi avec l’ami de ma mère, m’apprenant tous les deux jours à lancer des sortilèges, _dis-je_. J’adore ma mère, mais franchement je n’ai pas de vacances !

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, Nym, _dit sèchement Hermione_. Honnêtement, je suis stupéfaite que Harry n'ait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard.

— Moi aussi, _admit Harry_. Je m'attendais même à me faire arrêter. Ton père ne sait pas pourquoi Fudge a fermé les yeux ? _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron_.

— Sans doute parce que c'est toi, _répondit Ron qui riait toujours_. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que le ministère me ferait à moi si je m'amusais à gonfler une de mes tantes. Remarque, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils me déterrent, parce que ma mère m'aurait tué sur-le-champ. Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon père, ce soir. Nous aussi, on va passer la nuit au Chaudron baveur. Comme ça tu pourras venir avec nous à la gare demain. Hermione reste aussi.

Hermione, le visage rayonnant, approuva d'un signe de tête.

— Mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires.

— Et toi Nym ? _me demande Harry._

— On va rester ici pour la nuit nous aussi, maman est heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec les parents de Ron.

— Formidable ! _s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux_. Alors, vous avez tout acheté, il ne vous manque plus rien ?

— Regarde ça, _dit Ron en sortant une longue boîte qu'il ouvrit délicatement_. Une baguette magique toute neuve. Trente-cinq centimètres de long en bois de saule avec un crin de queue de licorne à l'intérieur. Et on a acheté tous nos livres, _ajouta-t-il en montrant un grand sac sous sa chaise_. Tu as vu un peu, ce Livre des Monstres ? Le libraire a failli fondre en larmes quand on lui a dit qu'il nous en fallait deux.

— Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Harry en montrant trois énormes sacs posés tout autour d'Hermione_.

— Cette année, j'ai pris davantage d'options que vous, _expliqua-t-elle_. Ça, ce sont mes livres d'Arithmancie, de Soins aux créatures magiques, de Divination, d'étude des Runes, d'étude des Moldus...

— Pourquoi étudier les Moldus ? _s'étonna Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Harry_. Tu es née dans une famille de Moldus ! Tes parents sont des Moldus ! Tu sais déjà tout sur les Moldus !

— Ce qui me passionne, c'est de les étudier du point de vue des sorciers, _répondit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux_.

— Est-ce que tu as quand même l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu, cette année ? _demanda Harry tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire goguenard_.

Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

— Je vais vous dire un secret, _dis-je en me penchant._

— Un secret ?

J’hoche la tête.

— Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté que je monte un petit journal à Poudlard !

Mes amis me regardent, surpris.

— Un journal ? _répète Ron._

— C’est une superbe idée ! _s’exclame Hermione._ Félicitation Nym !

— Merci ! J’ai pensé que ce serait bien, pour mettre au courant les élèves des sorties, des matchs, tout ce genre de truc mais sans partir dans les extrêmes !

— Je suis certain que ton journal fonctionnera, Nym ! _me dit Harry_ _avec un sourire._

Je lui souris.

— Merci.

Le silence retombe.

— Il me reste dix Gallions d'or, _dit Hermione_. En septembre, c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'avance.

— Tu pourrais t'offrir un livre, par exemple ? _lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf_.

— Non, je ne crois pas, _répondit Hermione d'un ton posé_. J'ai très envie d'un hibou. Harry a Hedwige, Nymeria a Lya, toi, tu as Errol...

— Je n'ai rien du tout, _coupa Ron_. Errol, c'est le hibou de la famille. Moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croûtard.

Il sortit son rat de sa poche.

— Et il faudrait que je le fasse examiner, _ajouta-t-il en posant l'animal sur la table_. Je crois que l'Egypte ne lui a pas fait de bien.

Croûtard avait l'air plus maigre qu'à l'ordinaire et ses moustaches tombaient tristement.

— Il y a une boutique de créatures magiques, là-bas, _dit Harry._ Tu n'as qu'à aller voir s'ils ont un remède pour Croûtard, et Hermione pourra acheter son hibou.

Nous payons nos glaces et traversons la rue pour aller à la Ménagerie magique.

*

_Ménagerie magique_

La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler.

Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donnait des conseils à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue.

Pendant ce temps, nous examinions les créatures enfermées dans les cages. Deux énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande en émettant des bruits de succion. Une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelait près de la vitrine. Des escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur les parois de leur cage de verre et un gros lièvre blanc se métamorphosait sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard.

Il y avait aussi des chats de toutes les couleurs, une cage pleine de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui chantonnaient bruyamment et, sur le comptoir, une grande cage remplie de rats noirs qui sautaient à la corde en se servant de leurs queues.

Le client au triton sortit de la boutique et Ron s'approcha du comptoir.

— J'ai des ennuis avec mon rat, _dit-il à la sorcière_. Il est un peu patraque depuis qu'on est allés en Egypte.

— Mettez-le-moi sur le comptoir, _dit la sorcière en sortant une paire de grosses lunettes noires_.

Ron extirpa Croûtard de sa poche et le déposa à côté de la cage remplie de ses congénères qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs jeux et se précipitèrent sur les barreaux pour le regarder de plus près.

— Mmhhh, _grommela la sorcière_. Il a quel âge, ce rat ?

— Je ne sais pas, _dit Ron_. Il est vieux, ça, c'est sûr. Avant, il appartenait à mon frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme pouvoirs ? _demanda la sorcière en examinant soigneusement Croûtard_.

— Hein ? _dit Ron_.

La vérité, c'était que Croûtard n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre don pour quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de la sorcière regardèrent l'oreille gauche en lambeaux de l'animal, puis sa patte de devant amputée d'un doigt.

— Il est au bout du rouleau, _dit-elle en hochant la tête_.

— Il était déjà comme ça quand Percy me l'a donné, _répondit Ron, comme pour se défendre_.

— Un rat ordinaire comme celui-là vit rarement plus de trois ans, _dit la sorcière_. Mais si vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus résistant, vous pourriez peut-être essayer un de ceux-ci...

Elle montra les rats noirs qui recommencèrent à sauter à la corde.

— Des cabotins, _marmonna Ron_.

— Si vous n'en voulez pas d'autre, essayez ce Ratconfortant, c'est un tonique pour ratbougris, _dit la sorcière en prenant un flacon rouge sous le comptoir_.

— D'accord, _dit Ron_ , c'est combien ? OUILLE !

Ron se plia en deux, les mains levées pour se protéger. Une chose énorme de couleur orange s'était élancée de la plus haute des cages, avait atterri sur sa tête, puis rebondi au milieu du comptoir en se précipitant sur Croûtard avec des sifflements furieux.

— NON ! ÇA SUFFIT, PATTENROND ! _s'écria la sorcière_.

Mais Croûtard lui avait glissé des mains comme un savon. Il atterrit sur le sol, les pattes écartées, et s'enfuit vers la porte de la boutique.

— Croûtard ! _s'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la rue_.

Harry le suivit et Hermione décide d’acheter ce Pattenrond. J’ai acheté quelques jouets et friandises pour Lya.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre ! _s'exclama Ron, bouche bée_.

— Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? _dit Hermione, rayonnante_.

La fourrure orangée du chat était épaisse et foisonnante, mais l'animal avait les pattes nettement arquées, et son museau étrangement écrasé, comme s'il avait heurté un mur de plein fouet, lui donnait l'air grincheux. A présent que Croûtard avait disparu de son champ de vision, le chat ronronnait paisiblement dans les bras d'Hermione.

— Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé ! _protesta Ron_.

— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ? _dit Hermione_.

— Et pour Croûtard, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ? _s'indigna Ron en montrant la bosse que formait sa poche_. Ce rat a besoin de repos et de tranquillité ! Il n'aura jamais la paix avec ce machin-là autour de lui.

— Ça me fait penser que tu avais oublié ton Ratconfortant, _dit Hermione en lui glissant dans la main le petit flacon rouge_. Et cesse de te faire du souci, Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des filles et Croûtard dans celui des garçons. Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Pauvre Pattenrond, cette sorcière m'a dit qu'il est resté dans cette boutique pendant une éternité. Personne ne voulait de lui.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi, _dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'on prenait la direction du Chaudron baveur_.

*

_Chaudron Baveur_

Mr Weasley, assis au bar, lisait La Gazette du sorcier.

— Harry ! _lança-t-il avec un grand sourire_. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien, merci, _répondit Harry_.

A la une du journal s'étalait à nouveau une photo de Sirius Black qui le regardait.

— Ils ne l'ont toujours pas attrapé ? _demanda-t-il_.

— Non, _répondit Mr Weasley avec une soudaine gravité_. Nous avons tous été mobilisés pour essayer de le retrouver mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons échoué.

— Est-ce qu'on toucherait une récompense si on l'attrapait ? _demanda Ron_. Ce serait une bonne chose de ramasser un peu d'argent...

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron, _répliqua Mr Weasley, qui paraissait très tendu_. Black ne va pas se laisser prendre par un sorcier de treize ans. Il n'y a que les gardiens d'Azkaban qui puissent le capturer, tu peux me croire.

A cet instant, Mrs Weasley fit son entrée dans le bar, chargée de ses achats et suivie par ses fils jumeaux, Fred et George, qui allaient commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard, Percy, le nouveau préfet-en-chef et Ginny. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna un vague « Salut » sans regarder Harry. Percy, en revanche, lui tendit la main d'un air solennel comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

— Harry, très heureux de te voir, _dit-il_.

— Salut, Percy, _répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire_.

— J'espère que tu vas bien, _ajouta pompeusement Percy en lui serrant la main_.

Je m’empêche de regarde Ron ou les jumeaux, pour ne pas me mettre à rire.

— Très bien, merci, _assura-t-il_.

— Harry ! _lança Fred en écartant Percy d'un coup de coude et en s'inclinant profondément_. C'est fabuleux de te voir, mon vieux...

— C'est même magnifique, _ajouta George en poussant Fred et en serrant à son tour la main de Harry._ Absolument épatant.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

— Ça suffit, maintenant, _dit Mrs Weasley_.

— Maman ! _s'exclama Fred, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence_. C'est vraiment renversant de te voir...

— J'ai dit ça suffit ! _répéta Mrs Weasley en posant ses sacs sur une chaise vide_. Bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, j'imagine que tu connais déjà la nouvelle ?

Elle montra l'insigne en argent flambant neuf sur la poitrine de Percy.

— Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, _dit-elle avec orgueil_.

— Et le dernier, _marmonna Fred dans un souffle_.

— Ça, je n'en doute pas, _reprit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils_. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être préfet ? _s'indigna George que l'idée semblait révolte_ r. La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

— Tu pourrais donner un meilleur exemple à ta sœur ! _répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley_.

— Ginny a d'autres frères qui peuvent lui servir d'exemple, Maman, _dit Percy d'un ton supérieur_. Je vais me changer pour aller dîner.

Il s'éloigna et George poussa un profond soupir.

— On a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide, _dit-il à Harry_ , mais Maman nous a vus.

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement agréable. Tom avait disposé trois tables côte à côte dans le petit salon et il servit cinq plats délicieux.

— Comment on va faire pour aller à la gare, demain ? _demanda Fred à son père tandis qu'on entamait un somptueux gâteau au chocolat_.

— Le ministère va nous envoyer trois voitures, _répondit Mr Weasley_.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

— Comment ça se fait ? _s'étonna Percy_.

— C'est à cause de toi, Perce, _dit George le plus sérieusement du monde_. Ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus...

— Ça veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, _ajouta Fred_.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Percy et Mrs Weasley.

— Pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, Papa ? _demanda à nouveau Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse_.

— Eh bien, étant donné qu'on n'en a plus et que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur, _répondit Mr Weasley_.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché.

— Et heureusement, _intervint Mrs Weasley_. Tu te rends compte de tous les bagages que vous avez, à vous tous ? Vous offririez un beau spectacle dans le métro des Moldus... Vos valises sont prêtes, j'espère ?

— Ron n'a pas encore rangé toutes ses affaires dans la sienne, _dit Percy d'un ton douloureux_. Il a tout entassé sur mon lit.

— Tu ferais bien de t'en occuper maintenant, Ron, _dit Mrs Weasley_. Demain, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

Ron jeta un regard noir à Percy. A la fin du dîner, tout le monde avait l'estomac bien plein et se sentait un peu endormi. Maman et moi partageons une chambre, qu’elle insonorise au cas où je ferais encore ce soir un cauchemar afin d’éviter de réveiller tout le monde.


	3. Le détraqueur

_Mercredi 1 er Septembre_

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée encore plus épuisée que lorsque je me suis couchée. D’après maman, c’est parce que je n’ai pas arrêté de me réveiller en hurlant cette nuit, au point où elle a dû me donner potion de nuit sans rêve.

Plus la rentrée approchait, plus je faisais des cauchemar cet été. J’ai une peur bleue de retourner à Poudlard, mais au moins je serais avec mes amis.

A côté de la montagne de bagages, il y avait un petit panier d'osier d'où s'échappaient des crachements furieux.

— Du calme, Pattenrond, _susurra Hermione penchée sur le panier_ , je te laisserai sortir quand on sera dans le train.

— Certainement pas, _trancha Ron_. Tu oublies ce pauvre Croûtard !

Il montra sa poche dont le renflement indiquait la présence du rat. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je me tourne vers ma mère.

— Maman, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y retourner…

— Chérie, tu dois finir ta scolarité. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rentre pendant les vacances.

J’allais ouvrir la bouche lorsque Mr Weasley, qui était resté dehors pour guetter l'arrivée des voitures, passa la tête à l'intérieur.

— Elles sont là, _dit-il_. Viens, Harry.

Nous sortons et voyons trois voitures vert foncé à la carrosserie un peu démodée, conduites par des sorciers à l'air furtif et vêtus d'un uniforme couleur émeraude.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se déroula paisiblement. Les voitures du ministère de la Magie semblaient presque ordinaires. Nous arrivons à la gare avec vingt minutes d'avance.

Les chauffeurs du ministère nous trouvèrent des chariots à bagages sur lesquels nous disposons nos valises, puis ils soulevèrent leur casquette pour saluer Mr Weasley et s'en allèrent en s'arrangeant pour se retrouver les premiers au feu rouge, malgré l'intensité de la circulation.

A l'intérieur de la gare, Mr Weasley ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle.

— Comme nous sommes très nombreux, on va passer deux par deux, _dit-il en surveillant les alentours_. Je vais franchir la barrière le premier avec Harry.

Mr Weasley s'avança vers la barrière magique, entre les quais 9 et 10, en poussant devant lui le chariot à bagages de Harry. Avec un regard entendu, il s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière. Harry l'imita.

Je regarde ma mère, qui me serre un peu plus fort la main et nous passons toutes les deux la barrière.

*

_Quai 9 ¾_

La locomotive à vapeur d'une couleur rouge vif souffle des panaches de fumée qui flottent au-dessus du quai encombré de sorcières et de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le Poudlard Express.

— Ah, voilà Pénélope ! _dit Percy en lissant ses cheveux, les joues légèrement rosés_.

Et il part la rejoindre. Nous installons nos affaires, Hedwige, Pattenrond et Lya sont dans le filet à bagages, puis nous descendons dire au revoir à tout le monde.

— Je vous ai préparé des sandwiches. Tiens, pour toi, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas mis de corned beef... Fred, où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà...

Maman me serre fort dans les bras et je me retiens de pleurer.

— Je vais écrire à Severus, pour qu’il te fasse des potions de nuit sans rêve, _me dit-elle_.

— Rogue ? _dis-je, pas convaincue._ Il me déteste.

Ma mère secoue la tête en riant.

— Non, bien sur que non. Il déteste Harry, ça oui, mais il ne te déteste pas à toi. On se parle encore, lui et moi. Il ne veut pas l’avouer mais tu es une élève brillante, c’est pour ça qu’il te laisse assez tranquille.

Je n’arrive pas à croire ce qu’elle me dit. Rapidement, l’heure de monter dans le train arrive. Après un long câlin mère-fille, nous nous séparons et je monte dans le train.

— Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, _murmura Harry à Ron, Hermione et moi_.

— Va-t'en, Ginny, _dit Ron_.

— Merci, c'est gentil, _répondit Ginny d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne_.

Nous avançons à la recherche d’un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier, tout au bout du wagon. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches.

_Remus ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec les élèves ?!_

— C'est qui, à votre avis ? _murmura Ron, tandis qu'on s'asseyait à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante_.

— Le professeur R. J. Lupin, _chuchotais-je_.

— Comment tu le sais ?

Je sens mes joues rougir.

— C'est écrit sur sa valise... _dis-je en désignant ladite valise._

— Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne, _dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, en observant le visage livide du professeur Lupin_.

— Ça me paraît évident, _murmura Hermione_. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit. J’espère que Remus parviendra à briser cette malédiction.

— J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, _dit Ron sans grande conviction_. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry_.

Je ne dis rien.

Harry nous résume la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi et Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement. Moi, ayant déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, je garde mon expression contrariée.

— Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? _dit-elle enfin_. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

— Je ne cherche aucun ennui, _répliqua Harry, agacé_. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

— Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer, _dit Ron d'une voix tremblante_.

_Black semble faire beaucoup plus peur à Hermione et Ron qu’à Harry._

— Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, _reprit Ron, mal à l'aise_. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

— Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? _dit Hermione d'un ton grave_. Les Moldus aussi le recherchent.

Mes amis me regardent.

— Nym, ça va ? _me demande Hermione._ Tu es assez silencieuse, et pâle.

Je soupir et me mord la lèvre avant de me pencher vers eux.

— Il faut que je vous dise… ma mère ne voulait pas que je retourne à Poudlard à cause des Détraqueurs. Je… je fais des cauchemars, à cause de ce qui est arrivé l’an dernier dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Je pose inconsciemment une main sur mon bras mutilé.

— Elle avait peur pour moi, de ce que les Détraqueurs pourraient me faire subir. Durant tout l’été, on m’a entrainée au sortilège du Patronus, et j’ai seulement réussi une fois.

Harry prend alors ma main et la serre.

— Nym, personne n’est aussi brillant que toi. Honnêtement, Hermione et toi êtes les meilleures élèves de l’école. Si quelqu’un peut réussir, c’est bien toi

Je lui fais un petit sourire, touchée.

— Merci Harry, c’est gentil

— Et puis, nous sommes la pour toi ! _s’exclame Hermione._

— Oui, nous sommes tes amis ! _ajoute Ron._ Alors n’hésite pas, si tu veux parler, on sera toujours là !

Je leur souris.

_J’adore mes amis._

— Je… bon, vous le verrai un jour ou l’autre, alors…

Je remonte ma manche pour leur montrer les cicatrices sur mon bras. Elles sont longues et parsèment mon bras. Elles sont encore plus moches qu’avant, et les voir me donnent envie de pleurer.

— C’est ce qu’il m’a fait, l’année dernière. Madame Pomfresh ne peut pas les faire partir.

Il y a un petit silence. Je vois dans leurs yeux qu’ils sont choqués et qu’ils ont de la peine pour moi...

— Bienvenu au club des personnes à cicatrices ! _dit Harry en_ _posant une main sur mon épaule_

Nous rions tous les quatre et je recouvre mon bras.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? _dit soudain Ron_.

On entendait en effet une sorte de sifflement métallique. Nous regardons autour de nous.

— Ça vient de ta valise, Harry, _dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les bagages_.

Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise de Harry un Scrutoscope de poche. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante.

— C'est vraiment un Scrutoscope ? _demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé en s'approchant pour mieux voir_.

_Oh non, qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer encore ?_

— Celui-là est plutôt bon marché, _dit Ron_. Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol pour l'envoyer à Harry.

— Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça s'est passé ? _demanda Hermione_.

— Non ! Enfin... normalement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Errol... Il ne supporte plus les longs voyages... Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ?

— Remets-le dans la valise, _conseilla Harry, alors que le Scrutoscope sifflait de plus en plus fort_. Sinon, ça va finir par le réveiller.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur Lupin et Ron remit l'objet dans la valise, entre deux chaussettes qui étouffèrent le son.

— On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-lard, _suggéra Ron en se rasseyant_. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-lard ? _demanda Hermione avec avidité_. J'ai lu que c'est le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y a pas un seul Moldu...

— Oui, je crois que c'est vrai, _répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé_ , mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes !

Je regarde par la fenêtre, songeuse. Je n’écoute que d’une oreille les conversations de mes amis.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _demanda Hermione_.

— Une confiserie, _répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur_. Il paraît qu'ils ont absolument tout... Des Gnomes au poivre, qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges, et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en classe en faisant semblant de réfléchir...

— Mais Pré-au-lard est un endroit passionnant, non ? _insista Hermione_. Dans Les Sites historiques de la sorcellerie, on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 et la « Cabane hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays.

— Il y a aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, _poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione_.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Harry.

— Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-lard.

— Sûrement, _soupira Harry_. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _s'étonna Ron_.

— Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire.

Ron sembla horrifié.

— Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir ? C'est impossible... McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien la permission...

Harry eut un rire amer.

— Ou alors, on demandera à Fred et George, ils connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château...

— Ron ! _s'indigna Hermione_. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très prudent pour Harry de sortir clandestinement du château avec Black à ses trousses.

— C'est sûrement ce que me répondra McGonagall quand je lui demanderai la permission, _marmonna sombrement Harry_.

— Mais si on est avec lui _, dit Ron à Hermione d'un ton enjoué_ , Black n'osera jamais...

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises, _répliqua sèchement Hermione_. Black a déjà assassiné tout un tas de gens au milieu d'une rue pleine de monde, alors il ne se gênera sûrement pas pour attaquer Harry simplement parce que nous serons là.

Tout en parlant, elle tripotait la fermeture du panier dans lequel elle avait transporté Pattenrond.

— Ne laisse pas sortir ce truc-là ! _protesta Ron_.

Mais il était trop tard. Le chat se glissa hors du panier, s'étira, bâilla et sauta sur les genoux de Ron. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler et il repoussa Pattenrond d'un geste furieux.

— Fiche le camp !

— Ron ! Arrête ! _s'exclama Hermione avec colère_.

Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque nous entendons Remus bouger. Mes amis le regardent avec inquiétude, mais il se contenta de tourner la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans se réveiller.

Le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au-dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi à cause des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant notre compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir. Pattenrond s'était installé sur un siège vide, son museau écrasé tourné vers Ron, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la poche où se trouvait Croûtard.

A une heure, une petite sorcière replète apparut, poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture.

— Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? _suggéra Ron en montrant le professeur Lupin d'un signe de tête_. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger quelque chose.

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution.

— Heu... Professeur ? _dit-elle_. Excusez-moi, professeur ? Il ne bougea pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, _dit la sorcière qui tendait à Harry un gros paquet de gâteaux_. S'il a faim quand il se réveillera, je serai en tête du train, avec le machiniste.

Je n’achète rien et reste assise à regarder le paysage.

— J'imagine qu'il est simplement endormi, _dit Ron à voix basse lorsque la sorcière eut refermé la porte du compartiment_. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort ?

— Non, non, il respire, _murmura Hermione en prenant le gâteau que Harry lui donnait_.

Sa compagnie n'était peut-être pas passionnante, mais la présence de Remus dans notre compartiment avait ses avantages.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, brouillant le paysage de collines que le train traversait, nous entendons à nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir et les trois personnages qu’on apprécie le moins parmi les élèves de Poudlard se montrèrent à la porte ; Drago Malefoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

— Tiens, regardez qui voilà, _lança Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante en ouvrant la porte du compartiment_. Potter et son poteau.

Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll.

— Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, _dit Malefoy_. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ?

Ron se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier de Pattenrond. Le professeur Lupin émit un grognement.

— Qui c'est ? _demanda Malefoy en reculant machinalement d'un pas à la vue du professeur_.

— Un nouveau prof, _dit Harry qui s'était levé à son tour au cas où il aurait fallu retenir Ron_. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malefoy ?

Drago Malefoy plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur.

— Venez, _marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton hargneux_.

Et tous trois s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Harry et Ron se rassirent.

— Cette année, je suis décidé à ne pas me laisser faire par Malefoy, _dit Ron avec colère_. Et je ne plaisante pas. Si jamais il fait encore une remarque sur ma famille, je lui casse la tête...

Ron fit mine de donner un violent coup de poing.

— Ron ! _chuchota Hermione en montrant le professeur Lupin_. Fais attention...

Mais le professeur était toujours profondément endormi. Je me lève et sors de ma valise une petite couverture, que je mets sur mes épaules avant de me remettre à fixer la vitre. J’ignore le regard inquiet de mes amis et au bout d’un moment, bercée par le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre, je finis par m’endormir.

Je suis réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard par le train qui ralenti.

— Parfait, _dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin et moi-même_. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin !

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi, perdue.

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà, _dit Hermione en regardant sa montre_.

— Alors, pourquoi on s'arrête ? _demandais-je d’une voix inquiète._

Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit des pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus distinctement la pluie et le vent se déchaîner contre les vitres.

Harry, qui était le plus près de la porte, se leva pour aller regarder dans le couloir. Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.

_J’aime pas ça._

Je cherche à tâtons ma baguette.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda la voix de Ron derrière Harry_.

— Ouille ! _s'exclama Hermione_. Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à tâtons.

— Tu crois que le train est en panne ?

— Je n'en sais rien...

Il y eut une sorte de couinement.

— Il y a du mouvement, _commenta Ron_. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomba lourdement sur les genoux de Harry.

— Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon...

— Salut, Neville _, dit Harry en le soulevant par un pan de sa cape_.

— Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Aucune idée ! Assieds-toi...

Il y eut alors un sifflement enragé et un gémissement de douleur. Neville avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond.

— Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, _dit la voix d'Hermione_.

J’entends le bruit de la porte suivi de deux cris de douleur.

— Qui est là ?

— Ginny ?

— Hermione ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je cherchais Ron.

— Entre et assieds-toi.

— Pas ici ! _dit précipitamment Harry_. Je suis là !

— Ouille ! _dit Neville_.

— Silence ! _lança soudain une voix rauque_.

Je soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Remus. Tout le monde se tut. Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte.

— Restez où vous êtes, _dit-il de sa voix rauque_. Surtout toi, Nymeria.

Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond.

Je pousse un petit couinement de détresse en reconnaissant la forme devant moi, l’ayant bien trop vue.

_Oh mon dieu, un Détraqueur ! Un vrai ! Pitié, Remus !_

J’attrape inconsciemment le premier bras à ma portée et le serre, terrorisée. Le Détraqueur s’approche de moi et je commence à me sentir nauséeuse.

— Re… _essayais-je de dire._ Rem...

Les événements de la Chambre des Secrets me reviennent en tête et je m’évanouie, entendant à nouveau Jedusor me dire à quel point je lui ressemble.


	4. Une nouvelle année commence

J’ouvre difficilement les yeux. Le train est reparti et quelqu’un m’a remis ma couverture sur les épaules.

_La vache, c’est pire qu’un épouvantard !_

Je prends le morceau de chocolat que Remus me tend et croque dedans.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? _demande Harry au professeur_.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fichait ici ce Détraqueur ? _demandais-je, énervée, la voix tremblante._

Harry et moi avions parler en même temps.

— C’était un Détraqueur comme l’a dit Nymeria, _répondit Lupin qui distribuait son chocolat aux autres_. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Tout le monde le regarda. Le professeur Lupin froissa le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat et le mit dans sa poche.

— Mangez, _répéta-t-il_. Ça vous fera du bien.

— Maman avait raison, je n’aurais peut-être pas dû revenir… _murmurais-je._

Remus me regarda avec douceur.

— Ta mère m’a chargé de te protéger, et c’est ce que je vais faire, _me dit-il._ Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste...

Il passa devant Harry et disparut dans le couloir.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? _demanda Hermione en nous regardant d'un air angoissé_.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur sur son front_.

— Cette... cette chose... le Détraqueur... est resté là et a regardé partout, enfin j’imagine qu'il regardait puisqu'on ne voyait pas du tout son visage, et toi... toi, tu...

— J'ai cru que vous aviez fait une attaque, ou je ne sais quoi, _dit Ron qui avait l'air effrayé_. Vous êtes devenus tout raide et puis Harry tu as glissé par terre et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes...

— A ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin t'a enjambé, il s'est avancé vers le Détraqueur et il a sorti sa baguette magique, _poursuivit Hermione_. Et puis, il lui a dit « Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. » Mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé, alors Lupin a marmonné quelque chose, un truc argenté est sorti de sa baguette et le Détraqueur a fait volte-face et il est parti comme s'il glissait sur des patins...

_Je n’aurais pas dû revenir à Poudlard._

— C'était horrible, _dit Neville d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire_. Tu as senti ce froid quand il est entré ?

— J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, _dit Ron en remuant les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise_. Comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire...

— Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie que les personnes ressentent, et ils ne laissent que les mauvais souvenirs et nos peurs, _expliquais-je_.

Je soupir.

— C’est pour ça que Remus, enfin le professeur Lupin, a essayé toutes les vacances de m’apprendre le sortilège de Patronus pour repousser les Détraqueurs, _continuais-je_.

— C’est donc ça que tu as essayé de dire tout à l’heure ! _s’exclame Hermione._ Tu essayer de l’appeler !

Je hoche la tête.

— Oui. Il ma dit que ma mère lui a demandé de me protéger… ce sont des vieux amis d’école, _leur expliquais-je_. Ils étaient de la même bande si j’ai bien compris.

Recroquevillée dans son coin, Ginny, qui semblait aussi affectée que Harry et moi, laissa échapper un sanglot. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule pour la réconforter.

— Personne d'autre n'est tombé de son siège ? _demanda Harry, un peu gêné_.

— Non, _dit Ron en le regardant à nouveau d'un air anxieux_. Mais Ginny s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille, et Nymeria à pleurer et crier... elle répétait qu’elle « ne lui ressemble pas ».

_Merci, Ron. Maintenant je suis toute gênée._

Le professeur Lupin revint dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire ;

— Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat.

Harry croqua dans son morceau de chocolat.

— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, _annonça le professeur Lupin_. Ça va, Harry ?

— Ça va très bien, _murmura-t-il, un peu gêné_.

Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup pendant la fin du voyage. Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

— Les première année, par ici, _lança une voix familière_.

La gigantesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.

— Ça va, tous les quatre ? _cria Hagrid de loin_.

Nous lui faisons des signes de la main, mais la foule était trop compacte pour qu'on puisse s'approcher de lui. Nous suivons les autres sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves, et je serre bien ma couverture contre moi.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, deux autres Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux. La diligence prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Enfin, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivie de Ron.

— Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Malefoy écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Harry sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait le visage réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles.

— Dégage, Malefoy, _dit Ron, les dents serrées_.

— Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? _lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore_. Il t'a fait peur, ce vieux Détraqueur ?

Je m’approche de lui, énervée.

— Va t-en Malefoy, sinon je vais commencer l’année avec une retenue et toi tu la commencera à l’infirmerie, _dis-je, plus menaçante que jamais._

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? _demanda alors une voix douce_.

Le professeur Lupin venait de descendre d'une autre diligence. Malefoy se tourna vers lui, contemplant d'un air insolent sa robe rapiécée et sa vieille valise.

— Oh, rien... heu... professeur, _répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique_.

Puis il adressa un sourire goguenard à Crabbe et à Goyle et monta l'escalier en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Je le regarde s’éloignée, énervée. Puis, nous entrons dans le hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Là, un magnifique escalier de marbre donnait accès aux étages, A droite, une porte ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où nous suivons les autres élèves.

— Potter ! Fawley ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir, tous les trois !

Surpris, Harry, Hermione et moi se retournons.

— Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau, _leur dit-elle._ Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. 

Nous la suivons dans le hall d'entrée, puis dans l'escalier de marbre et le long d'un couloir. Une fois arrivés dans son bureau, une petite pièce avec un grand feu de cheminée, le professeur McGonagall nous fait signe de s'asseoir avant de s'installer elle-même derrière sa table.

— Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, Potter et Fawley, _dit-elle d'emblée_.

Avant qu’on ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, surgit dans la pièce.

Je soupir et resserre ma couverture sur moi. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de s'être évanoui, inutile par surcroît de faire tant d'histoires !

— Je vais très bien, _dit-il_ , je n'ai besoin de rien...

— Ah, c'est vous, _dit Madame Pomfresh en se penchant sur lui pour l'observer de près_. Vous avez encore fait quelque chose de dangereux, j'imagine ?

— C'est un Détraqueur qui leur a provoqué le malaise, _dit le professeur McGonagall_.

Elles échangèrent un regard et Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

— Poster des Détraqueurs autour d'une école, _marmonna-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Harry_. Ce ne sont pas les premiers à s'évanouir. Ah oui, il est un peu fiévreux, je le sens. Terribles, ces créatures. Elles ont un effet désastreux sur les personnes un peu fragiles...

— Je ne suis pas fragile ! _s'exclama Harry avec colère_.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, _dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air absent en lui prenant le pouls_.

_Ça va être mon tour après._

Puis, en effet, c’est rapidement mon tour.

— De quoi ont-il besoin ? _demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant_. De repos ? Peut-être devraient-ils passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ?

— Mais je vais très bien ! _protesta Harry en se levant d'un bond_.

— Oh non, j’ai dit à Malefoy que c’est lui qui commencera l’année à l’infirmerie, pas moi ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Il faudrait au moins leur donner du chocolat, _dit Madame Pomfresh qui examinait mes pupilles_.

— J'en ai déjà eu, _dit Harry_. Le professeur Lupin m'en a donné, il en a même donné à tout le monde.

— Ah, très bien, _approuva Madame Pomfresh_. Nous avons enfin un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui connaît les bons remèdes.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? _demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall_.

— Oui, _assura Harry_.

J’hoche la tête également.

— Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger à propos de son emploi du temps, ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin.

Harry et moi sortons dans le couloir en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh qui s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione réapparut, apparemment ravie. Le professeur McGonagall nous accompagna alors dans la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le festin de début d'année.

Un véritable océan de chapeaux noirs et pointus s'étendait devant nous. Les élèves, répartis selon leur maison, étaient assis à de longues tables, le visage illuminé par la clarté de milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Le professeur Flitwick emportait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret hors de la salle.

— Oh, on a raté la cérémonie de la Répartition ! _murmura Hermione_.

Le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants et je rejoins ma table sous des murmures. L'histoire de mon évanouissement à la vue du Détraqueur avait déjà dû faire son chemin.

Dumbledore se lève alors pour faire un discours. Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le professeur Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie.

— Bienvenue à vous tous, _dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles_. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit.

— Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Il marqua une pause.

— Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, _continua Dumbledore_ , et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé_. La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Percy, qui était assis à quelques mètres de Harry, bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air qu'il voulait impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vint troubler.

— Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, _reprit-il_ , je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. J’applaudis de bon cœur. A côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux.

— Quant à la seconde nomination, _reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis_ , je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Bien que stupéfaite, je me joins avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements tumultueux qui accueillirent la nouvelle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor.

— L’autre nouveauté de cette année, est la création du Journal de Poudlard dirigé par Miss Fawley de Serdaigle. Je vous laisse vous adresser à elle si vous avez des questions.

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir et à parler du Journal, et bien que gênée, je me lève, poussée par mes camarades de maison.

— Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, _conclut Dumbledore_. Que le festin commence !

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Je me sers en abondance de tout ce qui passait à ma portée et me mit à manger gloutonnement.

Le festin fut délectable. La Grande Salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts. Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans mon dortoir après avoir été assommée de questions par mes camarades de maison et avoir enfin prit une douche, je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et lance un sort d’insonorisation avant de plonger dans le sommeil.


	5. L'épouventard

_Jeudi 2 Septembre_

Le professeur Flitwick me donne mon emploi du temps avec un autre parchemin qui devrait me donner accès à la salle qui m’a été réservée pour le journal. Elle est derrière un tableau près de la Tour de Serdaigle, et surtout elle est verrouillée par un mot de passe.

La nuit a été horrible, je n’ai pas arrêté de tourner dans mon lit. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas manger tranquillement sans avoir pleins de questions sur le Journal, quand est-ce qu’il paraitra, etc…

— Oui, j’ai déjà quelques informations, mais laissez-moi manger et attendez le premier numéro ! _dis-je, n’en pouvant plus._

Je me lève et me rends en cours. Lorsque je retrouve Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils me parlent d’un présage de mort, un Sinistros, qu’aurait eu Harry en Divination. Et en SCM, Malefoy a provoqué un hippogriffe et s’est fait griffer.

— Je sais qu’il est idiot, mais à ce point… ! _soupirais-je._

Nous nous mettons à rire. Je remarque que Ron et Hermione ne se parlent plus.

— Au moins, j’ai de quoi parler dans mon journal, _ajoutais-je_.

A l'heure du dîner, nos sommes les premiers à aller à la Grande Salle en espérant voir Hagrid, mais il n'était pas là.

*

_Jeudi 9 Septembre_

Le premier numéro du journal sort aujourd’hui, il a été validé hier. Je suis un peu stressée, c’est le premier numéro et je ne suis pas très confiante.

Pour le moment, il devrait y avoir qu’un numéro par mois.

Malefoy est revenu en cours en fin de matinée. Et en début d’après-midi, à chaque endroit où j’allais, je voyais des élèves avec un exemplaire du journal dans les mains.

Dans la Gazette ce matin, ils ont dit avoir repérer Sirius Black.

Je me dépêche d’aller en DCFM.

*

_DCFM_

Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bons repas.

— Bonjour, _dit-il_. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs, et ce journal également. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres.

— Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, _dit le professeur Lupin_.

Déconcertés, mais intéressés, les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas. Je reste au fond, suspicieuse. Lupin nous fit sortir de la classe et nous mena le long du couloir désert où nous croisons Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner.

— Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin...

Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fût, Peeves manifestait habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir. A leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire.

— Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure, _dit-il d'un ton joyeux_. Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais.

Peeves ne tint cependant aucun compte de la remarque du professeur à qui il adressa pour toute réponse un bruit sonore et incongru. Le professeur Lupin poussa un faible soupir et sortit sa baguette magique.

— Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile _, dit-il_. Regardez bien.

Il leva sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Peeves en lançant ;

— **Waddiwas** !

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons.

— Magnifique ! _s'exclama Dean Thomas, émerveillé_.

— Merci, Dean, _répondit le professeur Lupin_. Allons-y, maintenant.

Nous continuons le chemin. Il y avait à présent du respect dans le regard que posaient les élèves sur leur professeur aux vêtements miteux. Lupin nous emmena dans un autre couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

— Entrez, s'il vous plaît, _dit-il en ouvrant la porte_.

Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. C'était Rogue. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarda les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement mauvais. Le professeur Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Ne fermez pas, Lupin, _dit Rogue_. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit ;

— On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire.

Neville devint écarlate. Il était suffisamment pénible qu'il s'acharne sur Neville dans ses propres cours, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le ridiculise devant d'autres professeurs. Lupin haussa les sourcils.

— J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, _dit-il_ , et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.

Le visage de Neville devint encore plus rouge. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec. Lupin fit d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

_Oh non…_

Je fais un pas en arrière, paniquée.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, _dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante en voyant quelques élèves faire un bond en arrière_. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

La grande majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter, moi y compris. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter.

— Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, _dit le professeur_. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?»

— C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible, _dis-je, effrayée._

Je vois que Remus me regarde avec un peu d’inquiétude.

— Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition, _approuva le professeur Lupin_. Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

— Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, _dit-il_.

— Exactement, _approuva le professeur Lupin tandis qu'Hermione, déçue, baissait la main_. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ? Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... **Riddikulus** !

— **Riddikulus** , répéta le chœur des élèves.

Je reste silencieuse, le dos contre le mur.

— Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir, Neville.

La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais moins que Neville qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

— Très bien, Neville, _dit le professeur_. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, _lança Lupin d'un ton joyeux_.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui, comme s'il implorait de l'aide, puis il dit dans un souffle ;

— Le professeur Rogue.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres. Neville lui-même eut un sourire d'excuse. Lupin, lui, avait l'air songeur.

— Le professeur Rogue... Mmmmmh... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

— Heu... oui, _répondit Neville, mal à l'aise_. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect...

— Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, _dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire_. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ?

Neville parut surpris.

— Heu... elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte, le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

— Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? _demanda Lupin_.

— Oui, un grand sac rouge, _dit Neville_.

— Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?

— Oui, _répondit Neville d'une voix mal assurée_.

— Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue, _dit Lupin_. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez « **Riddikulus** » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.

A nouveau, les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la penderie trembla plus violemment que jamais.

— Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle, _poursuivit Lupin_. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique...

Un grand silence s'installa.

— Tout le monde est prêt ? _demanda le professeur Lupin_.

Je me sens secouée d'un frisson de terreur. Comment faire pour rendre Jedusor moins effrayant ?

— Neville, vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord ? _dit Lupin_. Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un... Nymeria, je voudrais que vous restiez le plus loin possible de l’épouvantard.

J’hoche vivement la tête. Les autres élèves reculèrent vers le mur du fond, laissant Neville seul devant la penderie. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait terrorisé, mais il avait remonté les manches de sa robe de sorcier et tenait sa baguette prête.

— Attention, Neville, je compte jusqu'à trois, _dit le professeur Lupin qui pointait sa propre baguette magique sur la poignée de la porte de la penderie_. Un... Deux... Trois... C'est parti !

Un bouquet d'étincelles, jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Rogue sortit aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Neville d'un regard flamboyant.

Neville recula d'un pas, sa baguette brandie, et remua les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Rogue s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

— R... R... **Riddikulus** ! _dit Neville d'une petite voix aiguë_.

Il y eut alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Rogue trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mîtes et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appela alors ;

— Parvati ! A vous !

Parvati s'approcha, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparut à sa place. La momie au visage aveugle s'avança lentement vers Parvati en traînant les pieds, elle leva ses bras raides et...

— **Riddikulus** ! _s'exclama Parvati_.

Une des bandelettes tomba alors par terre et la momie se prit les pieds dedans. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en avant et sa tête se détacha sous le choc en roulant par terre.

— Seamus, à vous ! _lança le professeur Lupin_.

Seamus se précipita. Clac ! La momie laissa place à un être verdâtre et squelettique ; le spectre de la mort. La créature ouvrit ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et poussa une longue plainte stridente qui n'avait rien d'humain.

— **Riddikulus** ! _s'écria Seamus_.

Le spectre porta aussitôt les mains à sa gorge ; il était devenu aphone. Clac ! Le spectre se transforma en un gros rat qui se mit à courir après sa queue, puis en un serpent à sonnette, puis en un œil gigantesque injecté de sang.

— Il ne sait plus où il en est ! _s'écria Lupin_. On y arrive ! Dean !

J’avale difficilement ma salive et me tourne pour faire face au mur.

— **Riddikulus** ! _lança Dean_.

— Excellent ! A vous, Ron !

Clac ! Des hurlements retentirent. Une araignée géante d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, couverte de poils répugnants, s'avança vers Ron en faisant cliqueter ses grosses pinces menaçantes.

— **Riddikulus** ! _hurla Ron_.

Les pattes de l'araignée disparurent aussitôt et l'animal se mit à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme un tonneau avant de s'arrêter enfin devant Harry, à côté de moi. Celui-ci leva sa baguette mais...

— Ici ! _cria soudain le professeur Lupin en se précipitant_.

Clac ! L'araignée sans pattes se volatilisa. Pendant un instant, tout le monde la chercha des yeux, puis une sphère argentée apparut dans les airs, devant le professeur Lupin qui lança « **Riddikulus** » ! d'un ton presque nonchalant. Clac !

— Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui ! _dit Lupin tandis que l'épouvantard retombait par terre sous la forme d'un cafard_.

Clac ! Rogue réapparut et cette fois, Neville s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé.

— **Riddikulus** ! _cria-t-il_.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rogue se retrouva à nouveau vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, mais Neville éclata de rire et l'épouvantard explosa alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement.

— Excellent ! _s'exclama le professeur Lupin sous les applaudissements de toute la classe_. Bravo, Neville. Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq points aussi pour Hermione, Harry et Nymeria.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait, _dit Harry_.

— Vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry, _dit Lupin d'un ton léger_. Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout.

Surexcités, les élèves quittèrent la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha. Je sors même presque en courant.


	6. Agression

En très peu de temps, la Défense contre les forces du Mal était devenue le cours préféré de la plupart des élèves. Seuls Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard trouvaient matière à critiquer le professeur Lupin.

— Regardez dans quel état sont ses vêtements, _disait Malefoy à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre lorsque Lupin passait devant lui_. Il s'habille comme notre vieil elfe de maison.

Mais personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à l'état d'usure des robes du professeur Lupin. Les cours suivants se révélèrent tout aussi intéressants que le premier.

Mon journal avance, dans le prochain numéro il y aura une interview d’un professeur voir deux s’il n’y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire.

Rogue se montre particulièrement hargneux, ces temps-ci, et tout le monde savait pourquoi. L'histoire de l'épouvantard qui avait pris l’aspect de Rogue, affublé des vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, s'était répandue dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Mais Rogue n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie. Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du professeur Lupin, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants et jamais il ne s'était autant acharné sur Neville.

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown m’ont suppliée de commencer les interviews par le professeur Trelawney, mais à force que je refuse, elles ont arrêté de demander.

Personne n'aimait beaucoup la classe de Soins aux créatures magiques qui était devenue très ennuyeuse après l'épisode mouvementé du premier jour. Hagrid semblait avoir perdu confiance en lui. Les élèves passaient désormais tous les cours à s'occuper de Veracrasses qui comptaient parmi les créatures les plus assommantes qu'on puisse imaginer.

Au début du mois d'octobre annonce non seulement la saison de Quidditch mais aussi la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et le second numéro du journal.

Je sais que Olivier est très inquiet pour la Coupe de Quidditch, puisque c’est sa dernière année. Ça va être étrange pour moi de ne plus le voir, Olivier est mon ami depuis ma première année.

En plus du journal et des cours, j’ai régulièrement des cours particuliers de Remus qui m’apprends toujours le Patronus.

Le vendredi 16 octobre, Lavande Brown apprend la mort de son lapin, qui aurait été prédite par Trelawney au début de l’année.

Harry a demandé à McGonagall s’il pouvait aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais elle a refusé. Moi, je n’ai pas particulièrement envie d’y aller alors je reste à Poudlard.

Ron traita le professeur McGonagall de toutes sortes de noms qui indignèrent Hermione. Hermione, elle, semblait penser que tout était pour le mieux, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Ron.

— Il y aura quand même le banquet d’Halloween, _dit Ron pour essayer de lui remonter le moral._

— Oui, _dit sombrement Harry_ , quelle joie...

— Dis-toi que j’y vais pas non plus, _dis-je à Harry_. On pourra passer la journée ensemble, si ça te dit.

Ron et Hermione me regarde, surpris.

— Pourquoi ?! Tu dois venir, pour faire un super article pour le prochain numéro ! _s’exclame Ron._

J’hausse les épaules.

— J’ai pas envie, c’est tout.

L’après-midi, à la récréation, Harry et moi se retrouvons tout les deux.

— Tu sais, j’ai une idée de ce qui pourrait t’aider à penser à autre chose.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _dis-je en regardant mes notes d’Etude Des Moldus._

— Arrêtes, je sais très bien que tu évites le deuxième étage à cause de ce qu’il s’est passé l’année dernière. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué.

Je soupir et regarde Harry.

— D’accord, c’est vrai. J’évide un maximum cet étage parce qu’il me rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Pauvre Flitwick, il était à deux doigts de m’envoyer à l’infirmerie la dernière fois tellement ma crise de panique était violente.

Harry, surpris, me prend la main.

— Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous l’avais pas dit ?

Je soupir.

— Parce que je ne veux pas vous embêter inutilement avec mes histoires…

— Mais enfin, Nym, nous sommes tes amis ! C’est notre rôle de s’aider les uns les autres !

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et me souris. Je souris aussi, les joues roses.

— Bon alors, tu veux savoir ma super solution ?

Je ris.

— Oui, vas-y dit moi !

— Le Quidditch ! J’ai entendu dire que l’équipe de Serdaigle recherche de nouveaux joueurs. Tu pourrais peut-être y aller, juste pour voir !

— Mais, nous serions adversaires !

Harry rit.

— Quoi, tu as peur que je te batte ?

Je me mets à rire et lui tape gentiment l’épaule.

— Tu veux rire, c’est plutôt toi qui vas mordre la poussière !

— J’ai hâte de voir ça !

Nous rions tellement que les personnes autour de nous nous regardent comme si nous étions fous.

— Au faite Harry… merci. Merci pour tout.

Je lui souris.

*

_Dimanche 31 Octobre_

J’ai suivi le conseil d’Harry et je suis allée à cette fichue sélection. Résultat, je suis attrapeuse de l’équipe de Serdaigle, donc je suis face à Harry pendant les matchs. Au début j’étais plutôt mitigée, mais c’est amusant finalement. C’est le jour de la sortie, et d’Halloween.

— On va te ramener plein de bonnes choses de chez Honeydukes, _dit Hermione qui paraissait désolée pour Harry_.

— Ouais, plein, _dit Ron_.

Hermione et lui avaient fini par oublier leur querelle, effacée par leur compassion pour Harry.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, _dit Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre désinvolte_. Je vous retrouverai au banquet. Amusez-vous bien.

Nous les accompagnons dans le hall d'entrée où Rusard, posté à la porte, vérifiait que les élèves qui sortaient correspondaient bien à ceux figurant sur sa liste.

— Tu restes ici, Potter ? _cria Malefoy qui se trouvait dans la file avec Crabbe et Goyle_. Tu as peur de passer devant les Détraqueurs ?

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention. Je soupir et part au seul endroit où je peux être calme ; ma salle réservée au journal.

A midi, je descends dans la Grande Salle pour manger, et je croise Harry sur le chemin.

— Hey, ça va ?

— Pas trop…

— Tu veux en parler ? _proposais-je._

— C’est juste que je commence à croire que je ne passerais jamais une année tranquille à Poudlard.

Je me mets à rire doucement

— Oh Harry, ce serait ennuyant si on n’avait pas des aventures toutes les années ! Aller vient, on va manger !

Harry sourit doucement et nous allons manger

— Tu sais, comme tu ne t’entends pas avec ta famille, surtout après l’histoire avec ta tante… si tu veux, tu peux venir passer les prochaines vacances chez moi, _proposais-je_.

— C’est gentil, mais je ne veux pas m’imposer.

— Je suis sûr qu’elle n’y verra aucun inconvénient ! Et puis, aux lieux d’être seuls chacun dans son coin, on sera tout les deux. Je suis sur qu’on s’amusera bien !

Harry sourit.

— Bon, alors dans ce cas, j’accepte !

Je fais un grand sourire.

— Super, j’ai plus qu’à prévenir ma mère !

Nous commençons à manger en discutant joyeusement.

— Par contre, on est d’accord, Hermione et Ron vont finir ensemble ?

Harry se mets à rire.

— Ils n’arrêtent pas de se disputer ! Mais sinon, c’est clair qu’avant notre fin de scolarité ils finiront ensembles !

On se met à rire tout les deux. Puis, les élèves partis à Pré-au-lard finissent par revenir, et le château redevient bruyant.

Le soir, La Grande Salle était éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique.

Les mets étaient délicieux. A la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle. Surgis des murs et des tables, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête remporta un beau succès en mimant sa décapitation bâclée.

Malheureusement, en fin de soirée alors que je retournais à la Tour de Serdaigle, des élèves de différentes maisons viennent me voir me disant « qu’ils ont pour moi un sujet pour le numéro suivant ».

Un instant plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore fendit la foule en direction du portrait de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour lui faire de la place.

— Il se passe quoi ? _demandais-je en arrivant._

— Oh, là, là ! _s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le bras de Harry_.

Je parviens finalement à regarder. La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers du tableau avaient été arrachés.

Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la toile détruite et se tourna, le regard sombre, vers les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue qui accouraient.

— Il faut absolument la retrouver, _dit Dumbledore_. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

— Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! _lança une petite voix criarde_.

C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de la foule et semblait enchanté, comme chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'un quelconque malheur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeve ? _interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme_.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore et s'adressa à lui d'un ton mielleux tout aussi insupportable que son caquètement habituel.

— Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, _dit-il d'un ton joyeux._ La pauvre... _ajouta-t-il sans conviction_.

— Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? _demanda Dumbledore_.

Je sors mon petit carnet et Colin Crivey, qui s’occupe de faire les photos pour la Journal, me tire le bras.

— Oui, oui, Colin, on va en parler dans le prochain numéro… _dis-je avant qu’il ne me demande._

Je me reconcentre sur Dumbledore et Peeves.

— Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs, _répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe_. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

Peeves fit une cabriole et sourit à Dumbledore en le regardant entre ses propres jambes. Puis, après un instant de silence, il ajouta ;

— Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !


	7. Retenue pour Ron

Le professeur Dumbledore renvoya les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoints dix minutes plus tard par ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui semblaient complètement désorientés.

— Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, _annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle_. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, _ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance_. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, mais il se ravisa soudain.

— J'oubliais, _dit-il_ , vous allez avoir besoin de...

Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

— Dormez bien, _dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui_.

_Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait bien dormir._

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux élèves des autres maisons alors que Colin prenait des photos.

Je ne suis pas vraiment partante pour dormir avec tout le monde, donc je sens que ça va être nuit blanche pour moi.

— Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! _cria Percy_. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi prenons des sacs de couchage et allons nous installer dans un coin.

— Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château ? _murmura Hermione d'un air anxieux_.

— Apparemment, Dumbledore en est persuadé, _dit Ron_.

— C'est une chance qu'il ait choisie ce soir pour se manifester, _dit Hermione tandis qu'on se glissait tous habillés dans notre sac de couchage_. C'était la seule soirée où on n'était pas dans la tour...

— Il a dû perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite, _dit Ron_. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle, qu'il aurait débarqué.

Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson.

Tout autour de nous les élèves se posaient la même question les uns aux autres « Comment a- t-il fait pour entrer ?»

— Il a peut-être la faculté de transplaner ? _dit un élève de Serdaigle_. Tu sais, apparaître dans les airs comme si on venait de nulle part...

— On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, _dis-je._

— Il s'est sans doute déguisé, _dit un élève de Poufsouffle_.

— Ou peut-être qu'il a volé jusqu'ici ? _suggéra Dean Thomas_.

— Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule personne, autre que Nymeria, à avoir jamais pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ? _dit alors Hermione avec colère_.

— Probablement, _répondit Ron_. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le château est protégé par autre chose que de simples murailles, _poursuivit Hermione_. Il existe de nombreux sortilèges qui empêchent d'y entrer clandestinement. On ne peut pas se contenter de transplaner dans un endroit pareil. Et j'aimerais bien savoir sous quel déguisement on pourrait berner les Détraqueurs. Ils gardent tous les accès à l'école et ils l'auraient aussi vu voler. Et puis, Rusard connaît tous les passages secrets, alors, tu penses bien qu'ils sont surveillés...

— On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! _cria Percy_. Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !

Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Les seules sources de lumière venaient à présent de la forme argentée des fantômes, qui flottaient dans les airs en s'entretenant gravement avec les préfets, et du plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, à l'image du ciel. La rumeur des chuchotements, semblable au murmure du vent, s'ajoutait au ciel magique, donnant l'impression de dormir à la belle étoile, au son d'une brise légère.

A chaque heure, un professeur revenait dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier que tout était calme. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient enfin endormis, le professeur Dumbledore entra à son tour.

Je le vois s'avancer vers Percy qui circulait entre les sacs de couchage en réprimandant les élèves qui parlaient. Percy n'était pas très loin de Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi et on faisait semblant de dormir lorsque les pas de Dumbledore s'approchaient.

— Vous l'avez repéré ? _demanda Percy dans un murmure_.

— Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

— Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.

— Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?

— Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de la restaurer.

J’entends le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau, puis d'autres bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

— Monsieur le Directeur ?

C'était Rogue.

— Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

— Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?

— Tout a été fouillé.

— Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

— Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? _demanda Rogue_.

J’essaie de rester immobile, silencieuse.

— J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Je vois Dumbledore parler avec Rogue, qui a l’air furieux, et Percy qui écoutait avec attention.

— Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le... le début du trimestre ? _dit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres, comme s'il voulait éviter que Percy l'entende_.

— Je m'en souviens, Severus, _répondit Dumbledore avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à un avertissement_.

— Il paraît... presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

— Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, _dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue_. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

— Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? _demanda Percy_.

— Oh, si, _répondit froidement Dumbledore_. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur.

Percy paraissait quelque peu désarçonné. Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Rogue resta un instant immobile en regardant partir le directeur avec une expression de profonde rancœur puis il s'en alla à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? _murmura Ron_.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, prétendit même que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu.

La toile déchirée de la grosse dame avait été décrochée du mur et remplacée par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan et de son gros poney gris, ce qui n'enchantait personne. Le chevalier passait la moitié du temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jour.

Le sujet du prochain numéro est donc l’agression de la Grosse Dame et du changement de programme concernant le Quidditch.

*

_Vendredi 5 Novembre – DCFM_

La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, surtout Malefoy.

Et en plus, ce n’est pas Remus qui fait le cours de DCFM, mais Rogue.

— Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

— Où est le professeur Lupin ? _demanda-t-il_.

— Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, _répondit Rogue avec un rictus._ Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Harry resta immobile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue étincelèrent.

— Rien qui mette sa vie en danger, _répondit-il, comme s'il le regrettait_. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.

Harry s'avança lentement et alla s'asseoir à sa place, c’est-à-dire à côté de moi.

— Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, _reprit Rogue_ , le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent...

— Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les... _commença Hermione_.

— Taisez-vous, _l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton sec_. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

— C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu, _lança bravement Dean Thoma_ s.

Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle. Rogue parut plus menaçant que jamais.

— Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier...

Harry le regarda feuilleter le manuel jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre.

—...les loups-garous, _acheva Rogue_.

— Mais monsieur, _intervint Hermione qui paraissait incapable de se retenir_ , nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux...

— Miss Granger, _coupa Rogue avec un calme glacial_ , il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.

Il balaya la classe du regard.

— Tout le monde ! Et immédiatement !

J’ouvre mon livre, imitée par les autres qui échangent des regards maussades et quelques réflexions teintées d'amertume.

— Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup ? _demanda Rogue_.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Hermione qui leva aussitôt la main, comme à son habitude. Je sens un coup de coude dans mes côtes et regarde Harry, surprise.

— Aïe, ça fait mal, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? _demandais-je en me massant l’endroit douloureux_.

— Tu connais la réponse, pourquoi tu ne lèves pas la main ? _me demande-t-il à voix basse._

— Parce que c’est Rogue, il ne m’interrogera pas plus qu’il interrogera Hermione, _lui dis-je tout aussi bas._

— Alors, qui ? _dit Rogue en ignorant délibérément Hermione_.

Il eut à nouveau un rictus.

— Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre...

— On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loups-garous, _intervint Parvati_ , on en est encore aux...

_Ça va mal se terminer._

— Silence ! _grogna Rogue_. Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris...

— S'il vous plaît, monsieur, _dit Hermione qui avait gardé la main levée_. Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou...

— C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée, _dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale_. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Hermione devint écarlate. Elle baissa la main et regarda le plancher, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde un jour ou l'autre l'avait appelée « mademoiselle je-sais-tout », mais Rogue inspirait une telle aversion que toute la classe lui lança un regard noir. Ron, qui traitait Hermione de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » au moins deux fois par semaine, prit la parole.

— Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse ! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise ?

_Oh non Ron, t’es fichus !_

Harry, à côté de moi, soupir et se met la tête dans les bras. Rogue s'avança lentement vers lui et chacun retint son souffle.

— Vous aurez une retenue, Weasley, _dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, en approchant son visage tout près de celui de Ron_. Et si jamais je vous entends encore une fois critiquer la façon dont je donne mon cours, vous le regretterez amèrement.

Jusqu'à la fin de la classe, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Nous nous contentons de prendre des notes sur les loups-garous à partir du manuel pendant que Rogue arpentait les travées en examinant le travail qu'ils avaient fait avec le professeur Lupin.

— Très mal expliqué, tout ça... Ce n'est pas exact, le Kappa se trouve plus généralement en Mongolie... Le professeur Lupin vous a mis seize sur vingt ? Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas plus de six...

Il a même trouvé le moyen de dire que mon 20/20 ne méritait pas plus qu’un 14/20 ! Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Rogue retint les élèves quelques instants.

— Vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loups-garous, _dit-il_. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet pour lundi matin. Il est temps que quelqu'un reprenne ce cours en main. Weasley, restez ici, nous allons voir ce que vous aurez à faire pendant votre retenue.

Harry, Hermione et moi sortons de la salle en même temps que les autres.

Une fois assez loin de la salle de classe, les élèves se mettent à pester contre Rogue. Ron ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre

— Alors, ta retenue ?

— Il faut que je nettoie tous les bassins de l'infirmerie. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, _rugit-il, les poings serrés_ , la respiration saccadée. Black aurait dû se cacher dans le bureau de Rogue, comme ça, il nous en aurait débarrassés !


	8. Défaite de Gryffondor

_Samedi 6 Novembre – Grande Salle_

_Le temps est encore pire qu’hier !_

Je me traine dans la Grande Salle. J’ai été réveillée à cause d’un cauchemar, et avec le tonnerre et le vent, je n’ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

_Hm, je suis pas la seule réveillée…_

Harry est assis devant son bol de céréales. Je m’assois en face de lui.

— Salut Harry, _marmonnais-je_.

— Salut Nym. Bien dormi ?

Je ri nerveusement.

— Absolument pas. Pareil pour toi apparemment

— Peeves m’a réveillé… saleté d’esprit farceur !

Je prends une tartine et étale de la confiture de fraise dessus.

— Salut les amoureux ! _s’exclame Fred._

Harry et moi nous rougissons tandis que l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s’installe.

— On va avoir du mal, _dit Olivier qui était assis à côté de moi et ne mangeait rien_.

_Surement le stresse…_

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Olivier, _dit Alicia d'un ton apaisant_ , ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va nous arrêter.

_Une pluie ? C’est une tempête, oui !_

*

_Terrain de Quidditch_

Malgré le sale temps, tout le monde est présent pour le match. Les Serpentard, eux, sont surement là pour espérer voir Harry se ridiculiser ou un truc du genre.

Bien emmitouflée avec mon écharpe bleu et argent, j’attends qu’Harry sorte enfin du vestiaire de Gryffondor.

— Harry ! _l’appelais-je en le voyant sortir, son nimbus 2000 dans les mains._

Il vient vers moi.

— Nym ? T’es pas dans les tribunes ?

— J’allais y aller quand j’ai pensé à quelque chose. Passe-moi vite tes lunettes !

Il me les donne et je tapote les vers avec ma baguette magique.

— **Impervius**! Voila, elles vont repousser l’eau maintenant !

Je lui rends ses lunettes et utilise le sort de parapluie, ma baguette tendue vers le ciel.

— Merci beaucoup Nym !

— Oh mais de rien, c’est ma petite contribution ! Bonne chance pour le match !

Je lui souris.

— Formidable Nymeria ! _s’exclame Olivier._ Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’on ne va pas vous mettre une raclée au match contre Serdaigle !

Je me mets à rire.

— C’est ce que nous allons voir, Olivier !

Et je pars en direction des tribunes Serdaigle.

Le match est vraiment long, et nous sommes gelés et trempés. Alors je n’ose pas imaginer l’état des joueurs !

_J’espère que lorsque ce sera à mon tour de jouer, le temps se sera calmé… !_

Finalement, il y a un temps mort de demander, mais on ne voit rien de là où nous sommes. Gryffondor gagnait de 50 points, lorsque d’un coup nous voyons une silhouette faire une longue chute avant de s’écraser au sol boueux du terrain de Quidditch. L’instant d’après, Poufsouffle remporte le match, Diggory ayant attrapé le Vif d’Or.

*

_Infirmerie_

Tous le monde parle en même temps, quand Harry ouvre les yeux.

— Harry ! _s'exclama Fred, le teint livide sous les taches de boue qui lui couvraient le visage_. Comment tu te sens ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _? dit-il en se redressant si brusquement que tout le monde sursauta_.

— Tu es tombé, _répondit Fred_. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

— On croyait que tu étais mort, _dit Alicia en tremblant_.

Hermione, les yeux rouges, émit un petit gémissement suraigu.

— Et le match ? _dit Harry_. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?

Personne ne répondit.

— On n'a quand même pas... perdu ? _murmura-t-il_.

— Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, _dit George_. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable... Même Dubois l'a reconnu.

— Où il est, Dubois ? _demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence_.

— Toujours à la douche, _répondit Fred_. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer.

Harry colla son visage contre ses genoux en se prenant les cheveux. Fred lui saisit l'épaule et le secoua un bon coup.

— Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or, _dit-il_.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, _dit George_.

— Et puis ce n'est pas fini, _reprit Fred_. On a cent points de retard. Donc, si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle et qu'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Serpentard...

— Il faudrait que Poufsouffle perde d'au moins deux cents points, _fit remarquer George_.

— Mais s'ils battent Serdaigle...

Je le regarde.

— Impossible, Serdaigle a une très bonne équipe, _fis-je, fière_. Mais si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle…

— Ça dépend de combien ils perdent... Il faudrait une marge de cent points dans les deux cas...

Harry resta silencieux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh vint annoncer à l'équipe que la visite était terminée.

— On reviendra te voir plus tard, _dit Fred_. Et ne te fais pas de bile, Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'en allèrent en laissant des traces de boue derrière eux. Madame Pomfresh referma la porte sur eux d'un air réprobateur et Ron, Hermione et moi se rapprochons du lit de Harry.

_Il faut lui dire pour son balai…_

— Dumbledore était furieux, _dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante_. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'est précipité sur le terrain pendant que tu tombais, il a brandi sa baguette et il a réussi à ralentir un peu ta chute avant que tu touches le sol. Ensuite, il a tourné sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs, il en a fait sortir des trucs argentés et ils ont aussitôt quitté le stade... Il était fou de rage qu'ils soient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école, on l'a entendu...

— Ensuite, il t'a allongé sur un brancard en prononçant une formule magique, _dit Ron_ , et il l'a fait flotter en l'air jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais...

_Mort._

Sa voix s'étouffa.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mon Nimbus ?

Ron, Hermione et moi nous échangeons un bref regard.

— Heu...

— Quoi ? _dit Harry_.

Ron et Hermione se tournent vers moi.

_Ok, je m’y colle._

Je prends une profonde respiration.

— Quand... quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent _, répondis-je d'un ton hésitant_.

— Et ?

— Et il est tombé sur le... le... Oh, Harry, je suis désolée... Il est tombé sur le Saule cogneur.

— Et ? _répéta Harry en redoutant la réponse_.

— Tu connais le Saule cogneur, _dit Ron_. Il... il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui tombe dessus.

— Le professeur Flitwick a rapporté ton balai juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance, _dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix_.

Lentement, je prends le sac posé à mes pieds, le retourna et fit tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles brisés. C'était tout ce qu'il restait du fidèle Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu.


	9. Premier match

_Dimanche 7 novembre – Infirmerie – midi_

Ron et Hermione sont partis déjeuner et je suis avec Harry, toujours à l’infirmerie.

— Dis, heu… promet moi de ne pas me prendre pour un fou.

— Je te le promets, évidemment, _dis-je sans hésiter_. Jamais je ne te prendrais pour un fou, Harry.

Harry se redresse sur son lit.

— Hier, avant de tomber… j’ai vu quelque chose. Je voulais pas le dire à Ron parce qu’il aurait trop paniquer et Hermione se moquerait de moi.

— Je t’écoute, _lui dis-je, curieuse_

— D’accord… Tu sais, l’histoire du Sinistros, un gigantesque chien noir qui est aussi un présage de mort ? Je l’ai vu deux fois. Une fois à Privet Drive, j’ai même failli passer sous les roues du Magicobus. Mais hier, je l’ai vu juste avant de faire une chute de 15 mètres.

Je me mords la lèvre d’inquiétude.

— Harry… C’est inquiétant, c’est vrai… Je n’éloigne pas la possibilité que ce soir bel et bien le Sinistros, bien que j’aimerais que ce soit le contraire.

Harry soupir.

— Il y a un autre problème. Les Détraqueurs… ils ont quelque chose contre moi.

Je souris en gigotant sur ma place, c’est-à-dire à côté d’Harry.

— Oh, la par contre j’ai une idée ! _m’exclamais-je._ Tu n’as qu’à venir avec moi à mon prochain cours avec Remus, quand il sera remis de sa maladie ! Je suis sûr qu’il acceptera.

Il me regarde, soulagé.

— Tu penses ? Je ne veux pas être de trop

— Oh, je suis sûr qu’il sera ravi de t’enseigner le Patronus ! Par contre, j’espère que tu aimes le chocolat parce que tu risques d’en avaler pas mal. Je ne veux pas dire que tu es bête hein, mais ce fichu épouvantard est aussi coriace qu’un vrai Détraqueur et… _dis-je avant de m’arrêter en voyant l’air amusé sur le visage de mon ami._ Et je recommence à parler pour ne rien dire… _soupirais-je_

Harry se met à rire et je croise les bras, vexée.

— Tu sais quoi ? On va mettre en place un code. A chaque fois que je me lance dans un discours inutile, tu diras le code et comme ça je saurais quand je dois m’arrêter !

Harry se met encore plus à rire et je secoue la tête.

— Hé, je suis sérieuse, patate ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Oh mais moi aussi, banane ! _répond t-il, amusé._

— Mouais, j’en doute, abricot

— Tu doutes de moi, l’ananas ?

La porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvre sur Hermione et Ron.

— Vous vous insultez avec des noms de fruits maintenant ? _demande Hermione, amusée._

— Faut le dire si vous voulez une salade de fruits, il y en avait au dessert ! _ajoute Ron._

Harry et moi on se regarde, puis nous éclatons de rire.

_J’aime trop nos petits délires idiots… ça prouve que nous ne sommes que des enfants, après tout !_

*

_Lundi 8 Novembre_

La défaite de Gryffondor avait rendu Malefoy fou de bonheur. Il avait fini par enlever ses bandages et profitait de l'usage retrouvé de ses deux bras pour imiter Harry tombant de son balai.

— Si jamais c'est encore Rogue qui nous fait les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je me fais porter malade, _dit Ron tandis qu’on se rend dans la classe de Lupin après le déjeuner_. Regarde qui est à l'intérieur, Hermione.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte.

— Ça va ! _dit-elle_.

Le professeur Lupin était de retour. Il ne pouvait faire aucun doute qu'il avait été malade. Sa vieille robe de sorcier pendait sur ses épaules et il avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux. Il adressa cependant un sourire aux élèves qui s'installèrent et explosèrent aussitôt en récriminations contre Rogue en se plaignant de sa conduite pendant l'absence de Lupin.

Le cours fut passionnant. Le professeur Lupin avait apporté une cage de verre qui contenait un Pitiponk, une petite créature, apparemment frêle et inoffensive, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblaient constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés.

— Cette créature attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux, _expliqua le professeur Lupin_. Avez-vous remarqué la lanterne qu'il tient à la main ? Il sautille sur sa patte, les gens suivent la lumière et...

Le Pitiponk émit un horrible bruit de succion contre la paroi de verre de sa cage. Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Un instant, Harry, _dit alors le professeur Lupin_. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Harry fit volte-face et s'approcha de Lupin qui recouvrait la cage de verre du Pitiponk d'un morceau d'étoffe. Je lui fais un sourire d’encouragement et sors.

*

_Samedi 27 Novembre – Vestiaires de Serdaigle_

Je finis de me préparer et Roger Davies, le capitaine de l’équipe, fait son discours.

— Et n’oubliez pas, il faut marquer un maximum de points si nous voulons avoir de l’avance pour la Coupe.

Un brouhaha se lève dans le vestiaire et je finis d’attacher mes protections, le stresse me gagnant.

_C’est mon premier match, il faut que j’assure. Je ne dois pas décevoir l’équipe…_

— Hey Nymeria !

Je me retourne et regarde Jason Samuels, d’un des deux batteurs.

— Arrête de te faire du mourrons, le Quidditch c’est avant tout un amusement !

— Mais je ne veux pas vous décevoir…

Ils sourient tous et me tapent gentiment l’épaule

— Personne ne t’en voudras, _me dit Grant Page, le gardien_. Et puis Diggory est plus âgé et a plus d’expérience, on se doute que ce ne sera pas facile…

Ils me disent tous des mots gentils, si bien que je suis plus du tout angoissée au moment de rentrer sur le terrain.

Et le match, sérieusement, il a été incroyable ! Je ne m’étais jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie ! Nous avions refait les mêmes choses qu’à notre entrainement, les feintes comme les figures.

Lorsque nous avions 60 points, menant le match de 40 points, le Vif d’Or est apparu non loin de la tribune des professeurs. J’avais filé à l’opposé et Diggory m’avait suivi, pensant surement que j’avais vu le Vif d’Or par-là.

Une fois assez éloigné, j’ai sprinté dans l’autre direction et au bout de deux longues minutes, j’ai finalement réussi à attraper le Vif d’Or !

C’est donc avec un magnifique score de 210 points pour Serdaigle à 40 points pour Poufsouffle que nous avons remporté le match. Le soir, à la salle commune de Serdaigle habituellement silencieuse, c’est carrément une fête qui a été organisée.

« C’est pour fêter la première victoire de l’équipe avec notre nouvelle super-attrapeuse ! » m’avait dit Jeremy Stretton, l’un des poursuiveurs, un verre à la main.


	10. Pré-au-Lard

Je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, cette année. L’exemplaire du Journal de Poudlard du mois de décembre a attiré plus de monde que les précédents, simplement parce que j’ai parler de l’incident au match de Quidditch. Je soupçonne les Serpentard de tous les avoir pris pour embêter Harry, alors qu’il n’y a que 3 lignes d’écrits sur ce sujet.

A la grande joie de tout le monde, sauf de Harry, une deuxième visite à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le dernier week-end du trimestre.

*

_Samedi 18 Décembre_

— On va pouvoir acheter tous nos cadeaux de Noël là-bas ! _dit Hermione_. Mes parents seront enchantés que je leur envoie des fils dentaires à la menthe de chez Honeydukes !

Je laisse Ron et Hermione avancer et regarde Harry, inquiète.

— Tu es sûr, Harry ? _demandais-je à mon ami._

— Mais oui. Tu sais, je suis reconnaissant que tu ne me laisses pas seul à chaque fois mais toi aussi tu devrais y aller ! Et puis je ne vais pas m’ennuyer, je vais regarder quel balai pourrait remplacer mon Nimbus 2000. Dubois a bien voulu me prêter son livre.

_Il essaie de se convaincre lui, où de me convaincre moi ?_

— Si tu le dis… et puis comma ça, je pourrais t’acheter un cadeau ! _réalisais-je._ Passe une bonne journée Harry !

Harry sourit et me fait un signe de la main tandis que je rejoins le départ avec tous les autres.

*

_Pré-au-Lard_

Hermione, Ron et moi nous sommes séparés pour faire nos achats de Noel. Je passais devant le Magasin de plumes Scribenpenne et décide d’y faire un tour. Et, parmi toutes les plumes, j’en trouve une d’un aigle de couleur noire et blanche. Je l’achète et la fait emballer.

Je passe la matinée à faire les magasins, achetant des cadeaux pour mes amis et ma mère, mais je craque aussi et m’achète de nouveaux livres et quelques objets de farces et attrapes.

_Aller, c’est Noel ! Et puis, Malefoy mérite bien un bonbon à hoquet dans son jus de citrouille matinal !_

— Hé Nymeria ! _m’appelle Ron en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras_.

Je pouffe de rire et le rejoins. Il est devant Zanko.

— J’ai une méga bonne idée. Vient !

_Hm, venant de Ron il vaut mieux se méfier… il peut être aussi farceur que ses frères._

— Tiens, regarde ça !

Il me montre des tasses de Thé mordeuses

— Ça pourrait être amusant de remplacer la tasse de Thé de Divination de Malefoy par l’une d’entre elles !

Je me mets à rire.

— Pas bête comme idée, je regrette déjà de ne pas être présente lorsqu’il se fera mordre le nez ! _m’exclamais-je._

Ron se met à rire et nous nous mettons d’accord ; il va voler l’une des tasses de Trelawney, me l’apportera et je m’occuperais de « déguiser » la tasse mordeuse pour qu’elle soit identique à celles de Divination. Puis, Ron n’aura plus qu’a trouvé un moyen – comme trébucher sur Malefoy - pour échanger les tasses. Et le tour est joué !

— Je suis content de savoir que tu n’es pas que sérieuse comme Hermione… !

— Il faut bien s’amuser de temps en temps ! Je ne sais pas comment Hermione fait pour rester aussi sérieuse… je veux dire, il y a toujours un moment où on a besoin de « s’évader », _dis-je en mimant des guillemets._

Nous continuons notre discussion et Hermione nous trouve.

— Je vous cherchais ! Venez, allons à Honeydukes, nous devons trouver quelque chose pour Harry !

Nous la suivons alors au magasin de bonbon.

— Oh, non, beurk, Harry n'aimera pas ça du tout, ce sont des sucettes pour vampires, _m’exclamais-je._

— Et ça ? _demande Ron en mettant un bocal de Nids de Cafards sous le nez d'Hermione._

— Oh, non, sûrement pas _, dit Harry_.

Ron faillit lâcher le bocal tandis que nous nous retournons.

— Harry ! _s'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... comment as-tu... ?

— Eh ben, dis donc ! _s'écrie Ron d'un ton admiratif_. Tu as appris à transplaner ?

— Bien sûr que non, _répondit Harry._

_De toutes façons, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard !_

Il baisse la voix pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre et nous raconte toute l'histoire à propos de « La Carte du Maraudeur »

— Comment ça se fait que Fred et George ne me l'aient jamais donnée à moi ? _dit Ron, scandalisé_. Je suis leur frère !

— Mais Harry ne va sûrement pas la garder ! _assura Hermione, comme si l'idée lui paraissait ridicule._ Il va la donner au professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Certainement pas, _répliqua Harry._

— Je suis d’accord avec Harry, _ajoutais-je_.

— Tu es folle, Hermione ? _dit Ron en lançant à Hermione un regard effaré._ Se priver de quelque chose d'aussi formidable ?

— Si je la donnais, il faudrait que je dise comment j'ai fait pour me la procurer _, fit remarquer Harry._ Et Rusard comprendrait tout de suite que c'est Fred et George qui l'ont volée dans son tiroir.

— Et Sirius Black ? _chuchota Hermione_. Il pourrait utiliser un des passages indiqués sur la carte pour pénétrer dans le château. Il faut que les professeurs soient au courant.

— Il est impossible qu'il entre par l'un de ces passages, _répondit précipitamment Harry_. Il y a sept tunnels secrets, d'accord ? D'après Fred et George, Rusard en connaît déjà quatre. Un autre aboutit sous le Saule cogneur, donc on ne peut pas en sortir. Et celui que j'ai pris, impossible d'en découvrir l'entrée dans la cave. Il faut vraiment savoir qu'il est là.

Ron montra un avis apposé sur la porte du magasin :

« PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que jusqu'à nouvel avis, des Détraqueurs patrouilleront dans les rues de Pré-au-lard toutes les nuits à partir du coucher du soleil. Cette mesure, prise dans l'intérêt de la population, restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black. En conséquence, nous vous recommandons de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit.

Joyeux Noël à tous ! »

— Tu vois ? _dit Ron à voix basse_. J'aimerais bien voir Sirius Black essayer d'entrer chez Honeydukes avec les rues pleines de Détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, les patrons du magasin l'entendraient si quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire chez eux en pleine nuit. Ils habitent juste au-dessus.

— Oui, mais... mais...

_Visiblement, Hermione fait tous les efforts possibles pour trouver une autre objection._

— De toute façon, _dit-elle enfin_ , Harry ne devrait pas venir à Pré-au-lard. Il n'a pas d'autorisation signée ! Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Et la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black apparaissait maintenant ?

— Il aurait du mal à retrouver Harry là-dedans, _répondis-je en montrant d'un signe de tête les tourbillons de neige épaisse qui tombaient au-dehors_. Ça suffit, Hermione, c'est Noël, Harry a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, _dis-je en prenant la défense de mon ami_.

Hermione, contrariée, se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu vas me dénoncer ? _demanda Harry avec un sourire_.

— Oh, bien sûr que non, mais enfin, quand même, Harry...

Ron s’empresse de changer de sujet.

— Tu as vu les Fizwizbiz, Harry ? _dit Ron en l'emmenant près du tonneau_. Et les Gommes de Limaces ? Et les Suçacides ? Fred m'en a donné un quand j'avais sept ans – ça m'a fait un trou au milieu de la langue. Je me souviens que Maman lui a donné des coups de balai.

Ron contempla d'un air songeur la boîte de Suçacides.

— Tu crois que Fred mangerait quelques Nids de Cafards, si je lui disais que ce sont des cacahuètes ?

Une fois nos achats terminés, nous sortons et faisons face au blizzard.

Je vois Harry frissonner et l’attrape par le bras

— Les amis, Harry et moi on revient. On se retrouve aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièraubeurre ?

— D’accord, ne prenez pas trop de temps ! _nous dit Hermione._

— Oh Hermione, laisse-les ! _lui_ _dit Ron en l’embarquant avec lui._

Je me tourne vers Harry et le conduis au magasin de vêtements Gaichiffons. J’offre à Harry une cape bien chaude et, au début réticent, il a fini par accepter lorsque je lui ai dit que c’est un cadeau en avance, et que les cadeaux ne se refusent pas !

— Bon, rejoignons Ron et Hermione maintenant ! Tu vas voir, la Bièraubeurre est la meilleure boisson au monde !

Harry sourit et nous sortons du magasin de vêtements en discutant joyeusement.


	11. La discussion que nous ne devions pas entendre

_Trois Balais_

Harry et moi rentrons et rejoignons Hermione et Ron, installés près d’un gros sapin de Noel. Ron part chercher nos chopes, et revient 5 minutes plus tard avec 4 chopes de Bièraubeurre chaude.

— Joyeux Noël, et joyeux anniversaire Nym, _dit-il en levant sa chope_.

Nous trinquons et je bois une longue gorgée, heureuse de sentir mon corps se réchauffer, lorsque la porte s’ouvre.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, suivis de près par Hagrid et le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge rentrent dans l’auberge. En un éclair, Ron, Hermione et moi posons les mains sur la tête d’Harry et le forçons à s'accroupir sous la table. Avec un petit sort, nous décalons le sapin de sorte à ce qu’il nous cache complètement.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Fudge s’installent à la table voisine de la notre.

— Le jus d'oeillet dans un petit verre ? _dit une voix de femme_.

— Pour moi, _répondit le professeur McGonagall_.

— Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ?

— Ça, c'est pour moi, Rosmerta, _dit Hagrid_.

— Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ?

— Miam ! _dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue_.

— Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

— Merci, ma chère Rosmerta, _dit Fudge_. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose avec nous ? Asseyez-vous donc.

— Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

Madame Rosmerta part, puis revient avec un verre.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre ? _demanda Madame Rosmerta._

Ledit Ministre regarde autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n’écoute.

— Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autre ? J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école le jour d’Halloween ?

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, _reconnut Madame Rosmerta_.

— Vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge, Hagrid ? _dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton exaspéré_.

— Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin, Monsieur le Ministre ? _chuchota Madame Rosmerta_.

— J'en suis certain _, répondit brièvement Fudge_.

_Ils autorisent une sortie à Pré-au-Lard alors qu’un assassin est encore dans le coin… qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans leur tête ?_

— Vous savez que les Détraqueurs ont fouillé mon auberge deux fois ? _reprit Madame Rosmerta, un peu agacée_. Tous mes clients sont partis terrifiés... C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, Monsieur le Ministre.

— Ma chère Rosmerta, je n'aime pas plus les Détraqueurs que vous, _répondit Fudge, gêné_ , mais c'est une précaution nécessaire... C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça... Je viens d'en voir un, ils sont furieux contre Dumbledore parce qu'il refuse de les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

— Il a bien raison, _dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall_ , comment voulez-vous qu'on donne des cours avec des horreurs pareilles autour de nous ?

_Je suis bien d’accord_.

— Très juste, très juste, _couina le professeur Flitwick, dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol_. Vous n’imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j’ai retrouvé la Miss Fawley complètement pâle !

Hermione et Ron me regardent, inquiets. Je fais un petit sourire, je l’espère, rassurant.

— Elle est encore traumatisée par ce qui lui est arrivé l’année dernière… _ajoute McGonagall._

— N'oublions tout de même pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand, _objecta Fudge_. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable...

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, _dit Madame Rosmerta d'un air songeur_. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait le parti des forces du Mal... Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Poudlard... Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.

— Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta, _dit Fudge d'un ton abrupt_. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.

— Le pire ? _dit Madame Rosmerta d'un ton excité par la curiosité_. Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ?

_On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses…_

— En effet.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

— Vous avez dit que vous vous souveniez de lui quand il était à Poudlard, Rosmerta ? _murmura le professeur McGonagall_. Et vous vous rappelez qui était son meilleur ami ?

— Bien entendu, _répondit Madame Rosmerta avec un petit rire_. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus ici... Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter !

Harry lâcha sa chope qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sonore. Ron lui donna un coup de pied.

— Justement, _reprit le professeur McGonagall_. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr – exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité – mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, _dit Hagrid avec un petit rire_. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre.

— On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! _intervint le professeur Flitwick_. Absolument inséparables ! Je me souviens lorsque Potter donnait des conseils à Black pour draguer Eleana Carey. En vain, puisqu’elle s’est mariée avec Daniel Fawley.

Je m’étouffe avec ma Bièraubeurre et Hermione me tape le dos.

_J’arrive pas à y croire._

— A l’époque, tout le monde pensait qu’ils allaient finir ensemble…

Fudge se racle la gorge, surement pour retourner au sujet principal ; Sirius Black et James Potter.

— Sans aucun doute, _dit Fudge_. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et de Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?

— Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui ? _chuchota Madame Rosmerta_.

— Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta...

Fudge baissa la voix et poursuivit dans une sorte de marmonnement à peine audible.

— Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de **Fidelitas**.

— Comment ça marche ? _demanda Madame Rosmerta qui semblait passionnée_.

Le professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

— C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité, _dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë_. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !

— Alors, Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? _murmura Rosmerta_.

— Bien entendu, _répondit le professeur McGonagall_. James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret.

— Il soupçonnait Black ? _s'étonna Madame Rosmerta_.

— Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements, _répondit sombrement le professeur McGonagall_. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ?

— En effet, _soupira Fudge_. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de **Fidelitas** eut été pratiqué...

— Black les a trahis ? _dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle_.

— Exactement. Black s'est lassé de son rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire au moment de la mort des Potter. Mais, comme nul ne l'ignore, le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit par le petit Harry Potter. Privé de sa puissance maléfique, terriblement affaibli, il était condamné à disparaître. Black s'est alors trouvé dans une situation très désagréable. Son maître tombait au moment même où lui, Black, montrait son vrai visage. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir à tout prix...

_Je n’arrive pas à y croire… c’est tellement horrible comme histoire !_

— Misérable traître abject et répugnant ! _s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix si forte que la moitié des clients interrompirent leurs conversations_.

— Chut ! _dit le professeur McGonagall_.

— Je l'ai vu ! _grogna Hagrid_. Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il tue tous ces gens ! C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat ! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux. Il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts... Et voilà que Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il était là. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLÉ CE TRAÎTRE ASSASSIN ! _rugit Hagrid_.

— Hagrid, je vous en prie ! _protesta le professeur McGonagall_. Parlez moins fort !

— Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et de James qui le bouleversait ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors, il m'a dit « Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui. » Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai répondu à Black « Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle. » Black a essayé de discuter mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. « Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant », m'a-t-il dit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi me donner cette moto qu'il aimait tellement ? Pourquoi n'en aurait-il plus besoin ? En fait, elle était trop facile à repérer. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Black, lui, s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite cette nuit-là. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il aurait le ministère de la Magie aux trousses. Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avais confié Harry ? Je parie qu'il l'aurait jeté à la mer depuis sa moto volante. Le fils de son meilleur ami ! Mais quand un sorcier passe du côté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui...

Un long silence suivit le récit de Hagrid. Puis Madame Rosmerta reprit la parole :

— Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction_. Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !

— Si seulement nous avions pu ! _soupira Fudge avec_ _amertume._ Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.

— Pettigrow... C'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ? _dit Madame Rosmerta_.

— Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter, _dit le professeur McGonagall_. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je... je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'elle était enrhumée.

— Allons, Minerva, n'ayez pas de remords, _dit Fudge avec sympathie_. Pettigrow est mort en héros. Les Moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ont subi un sortilège d'Amnésie, bien sûr, mais d'autres témoins nous ont dit que Pettigrow a coincé Black et qu'il sanglotait en disant « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? » Il a sorti sa baguette magique, mais Black a été plus rapide. Il a réduit Pettigrow en miettes...

_Mais c’est horrible ! Cependant, si c’est quelqu’un qui a raconté tout ça à Fudge, la personne aurait pu bidouiller les faits… je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Pourquoi Black trahirait son meilleur ami et presque frère alors qu’il était le parrain de son fils ? C’est n’importe quoi ! A moins qu’il ait été contrôlé par Voldemort…_

Le professeur McGonagall se moucha, puis dit d'une voix douloureuse ;

— Quel idiot... Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel... Il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère.

— Moi, je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique... Je l'aurais mis en pièces à mains nues... _grogna Hagrid_.

— Vous dites des bêtises, Hagrid, _répliqua sèchement Fudge_. Seule la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à Black. A l'époque, j'étais directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow ; une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps...

La voix de Fudge s'interrompit. On entendit cinq personnes se moucher.

— Et voilà toute l'histoire, _dit Fudge d'un ton grave_. Black a été emmené par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban.

Madame Rosmerta laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le Ministre ?

— J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous répondre qu'il l'est, en effet, _dit lentement Fudge_. Je crois que la défaite de son maître lui a fait perdre le sens commun pendant un certain temps. Le meurtre de Pettigrow et de tous ces Moldus ne pouvait être que le geste d'un désespéré. Un geste cruel... inutile... J'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban. La plupart des prisonniers passent leurs temps enfermés dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens... Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal. Il m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner... Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mots croisés ! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre ? _demanda Madame Rosmerta_. Mon dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, ne me dites pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

— Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son... heu... son objectif final, _répondit Fudge d'un ton évasif_. Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Car je dois vous dire que Vous-Savez-Qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez-lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne ressurgisse très vite des ténèbres...

Il y eut un petit bruit sur la table. Quelqu'un avait reposé son verre.

— Cornélius, si vous devez dîner avec le directeur, nous ferions bien de reprendre la direction du château, _dit le professeur McGonagall_.

Et sur les paroles du Professeur McGonagall, tout les 4 sortent de l’auberge, ne nous laissant que le récit encore frais dans notre tête…

— Harry ? _l’appelais-je._

Nous passons tout les trois notre tête sous la table et regardons Harry, incapables de prononcer un mot.

Quelques minutes après, il se lève et file. Nous le regardons faire, surpris.

— Nym, va le voir ! _me dit Ron._

Je le regarde, surprise.

— Pourquoi moi ? _demandais-je._ Vous aussi, vous êtes son ami !

— Oui mais toi, tu es plus concernée que nous ! _argumente Hermione._

Je soupir et me lève.

_Ils n’ont pas tort._

Je sors du pub et suit les traces de pas. Je finis par trouver Harry, assis sur une pierre, pleurant. Je le serre contre moi. Il se laisse aller et pleure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius était amoureux de la mère de Nymeria, bien que ce ne fut pas réciproque...  
> Si Nymeria avait été la fille de Sirius, beaucoup de choses auraient changer !


	12. Noel

Suite à la discussion que nous avons entendue, mes cauchemars sont revenus de plus belle. Depuis quelques jours, je suis sous potion de nuit sans rêve. Je suis devenue une pro du sortilège d’insonorisation.

*

_Lundi 20 décembre – Bibliothèque_

Hermione, Ron, Harry et moi sommes à la bibliothèque. Nous travaillons sur la défense de Buck, l’hippogriffe d’Hagrid.

Je regarde l’heure et m’aperçois qu’il est déjà 15 heures.

— Heu j’ai rendez-vous avec Lupin, mais on se revoit plus tard ?

— Pas de problème, à plus tard Nym, _me dit Hermione._

— Et bonne chance ! _ajoute Harry._

Je souris.

— Merci !

Je sors de la bibliothèque et reste un instant bloquée dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

_Aller Nym, il y a plus aucun danger ! Tu ne vas pas rester bloquée toute ta scolarité quand même… !_

Je secoue la tête et avance. Je rejoins le bureau de Remus. A partir de la rentrée, Remus donnera des cours à Harry en même temps que moi.

*

Je sors de la salle et aperçois Ron, Hermione et Harry.

— J’ai réussi ! _m’exclamais-je en sautillant._

— Mais c’est super ! _me félicite Harry._

Je me retrouve dans un câlin groupé et ils me serrent tellement fort que je n’arrive plus à respirer.

— Laissez la respirer voyons ! _fait Remus, amusé_

Nous rions et ils me relâchent.

— Avec un ou deux cours supplémentaires, tu devrais être capable d’en former un physique.

— J’ai hâte, alors ! Merci beaucoup Remus.

— Oh mais il y a pas de quoi. C’est Eleana qui sera contente !

Je souris.

— Je vais lui écrire une lettre !

Et je pars en courant.

*

_Samedi 25 Décembre – Dortoir de Gryffondor_

Je suis avec Harry et Ron dans leur dortoir.

— Ah, ma mère m'a encore tricoté un pull, _dit-il_... et encore violet... Regarde si vous en avez un, vous aussi...

Il pose le gros pull violet le plus loin possible. Je pouffe de rire et ouvre le gros paquet ; en effet, c’est un pull de madame Weasley. Cette fois-ci, il est gris !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Ron_.

— Sais pas...

Harry déchira le papier et poussa une exclamation de stupeur en voyant apparaître un splendide balai étincelant. Ron lâcha son pull et se précipita pour regarder de plus près.

— Ça, c'est incroyable, _dit Harry d'une voix rauque_.

— Un Éclair de Feu ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ça ? _demanda Ron à voix basse_.

— Regardez s'il y a une carte, _dit Harry_.

Ron fouilla dans le papier qui avait servi à envelopper l'Éclair de Feu.

— Rien ! Je me demande qui a bien pu te faire un cadeau aussi somptueux !

— En tout cas, _dit Harry, abasourdi_ , on peut être sûrs que ça ne vient pas des Dursley.

— Je parie que c'est Dumbledore, _lança Ron en examinant d'un air émerveillé chaque centimètre carré de l'Éclair de Feu_. C'est lui aussi qui t'avait envoyé anonymement la cape d'invisibilité.

— Elle avait appartenu à mon père, _fit remarquer Harry_. Dumbledore n'a fait que me la remettre. Il ne dépenserait pas des centaines de Gallions d'or pour moi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des cadeaux pareils à ses élèves.

— C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas dit que ça venait de lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'un imbécile du genre de Malefoy crie au favoritisme. Malefoy ! _s'exclama Ron en éclatant d'un grand rire_. Attends un peu qu'il te voie là-dessus ! Ça va le rendre malade ! Ce balai-là, c'est la classe internationale !

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, _murmura Harry en caressant le manche de l'Éclair de Feu_. Qui a bien pu...

— Je sais ! _dit Ron_. Ça pourrait être Lupin !

— Quoi ? _dit Harry en éclatant de rire à son tour_. Lupin ? S'il avait suffisamment d'or pour acheter ça, il pourrait se payer des vêtements neufs.

— Oui, mais il t'aime bien. Et il n'était pas à Poudlard quand ton balai a été détruit. Peut-être qu'il en a profité pour aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et t'en acheter un.

— Comment ça, il n'était pas à Poudlard ? _s'étonna Harry_. Il était malade quand le match a eu lieu.

— En tout cas, il n'était pas à l'infirmerie _, dit Ron_. Je le sais, c'était au moment où Rogue me faisait nettoyer les bassins pendant ma retenue, tu te souviens ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Lupin n'a pas les moyens d'acheter un balai comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Je vous ai entendus rire comme des fous. Pas étonnant que Nym reste silencieuse.

Hermione venait d’entrer, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, Pattenrond dans les bras. Le chat avait un morceau de guirlande noué autour du cou et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

— Ne l'amène pas ici _! protesta Ron en saisissant Croûtard blotti au fond de son lit pour le mettre en sûreté dans la poche de son pyjama_.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle laissa tomber Pattenrond sur le lit vide de Seamus et contempla bouche bée l'Éclair de Feu.

— Harry ! Qui t'a envoyé ça ?

— On ne sait pas, _intervenais-je_. Il n'y avait pas de carte.

A notre grande surprise, Hermione ne sembla ni excitée, ni intriguée. Au contraire, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air effaré.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _s'étonna Ron_.

— Je ne sais pas, _dit lentement Hermione_ , mais c'est un peu bizarre, non ? Il s'agit d'un très bon balai, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est le meilleur balai qui existe au monde, Hermione, _répondit Ron avec un soupir exaspéré_.

— Donc, il a dû coûter très cher ?

— Il vaut probablement plus cher que tous les balais de l'équipe Serpentard réunis, _assura Ron d'un ton joyeux_.

— Alors, qui enverrait à Harry quelque chose d'aussi précieux sans même le prévenir ? _demanda Hermione_.

— On s'en fiche ! _répliqua Ron d'un ton impatient_. Est-ce que je peux l'essayer, Harry ? Tu veux bien ?

— Il ne faut surtout pas monter ce balai ! _protesta Hermione d'une voix perçante_. Pas maintenant !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit en faire, d'après toi ? S'en servir pour balayer le plancher ?

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, Pattenrond sauta sur Ron.

— SORS-LE D'ICI ! _hurla celui-ci tandis que les griffes du chat déchiraient son pyjama et que Croûtard tentait de s'enfuir par-dessus l'épaule de son maître_.

Ron attrapa Croûtard par la queue et voulut donner un coup de pied à Pattenrond, mais il rata sa cible et s'écrasa l'orteil contre la valise de Harry, posée au pied du lit. La valise tomba en s'ouvrant et Ron se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant des cris de douleur.

Les poils de Pattenrond se dressèrent soudain sur son échine. Un sifflement perçant venait de retentir dans le dortoir. Tombé de la valise, le Scrutoscope tournait à toute vitesse sur le plancher.

— Je l'avais oublié ! _dit Harry en se penchant pour le ramasser_.

Le Scrutoscope continua de tourner et de siffler dans sa main. Pattenrond crachait en regardant l'objet d'un air rageur. Je soupir et rapproche mes jambes vers ma poitrine et pose ma tête sur mes genoux, silencieuse.

Je ne parle plus beaucoup depuis plusieurs mois. Je suis muette la plupart du temps. A chaque fois que je parle, c’est majoritairement pour prononcer les formules magiques. Je crois que ce mutisme est devenu comme un cocon. Je me renferme sur moi-même. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est positif…

— Tu ferais mieux d'emmener ce chat ailleurs, Hermione ! _dit Ron, furieux_.

Assis sur le lit de Harry, il essayait de calmer son orteil endolori.

— Et toi, tu ne peux pas faire taire cet engin ? _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry pendant qu'Hermione quittait le dortoir à grands pas, en emportant son chat qui fixait Ron d'un air mauvais_.

Harry remit le Scrutoscope au fond de sa valise en le fourrant dans une vieille chaussette. Je me lève et, d’un air absent, je sors du dortoir avec mes cadeaux.

L'esprit de Noël n'était pas très présent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione avait enfermé Pattenrond dans le dortoir des filles, mais elle était furieuse que Ron ait essayé de lui donner un coup de pied. Ron, lui, ne décolérait pas contre le chat. Harry renonça bientôt à les réconcilier et se consacra à l'examen de l'Éclair de Feu qu'il avait descendu du dortoir. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Hermione semblait en être agacée. Elle ne disait rien, mais observait le balai d'un regard noir comme si lui aussi était hostile à son chat.

*

_Grande Salle_

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous descendons dans la Grande Salle et découvrons que les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée en son centre.

Elle comportait douze couverts. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick étaient déjà là, ainsi que Rusard, le concierge, qui avait abandonné son habituelle veste marron au profit d'une vieille jaquette de cérémonie qui semblait passablement moisie.

Il n'y avait que trois autres élèves ; deux d'entre eux étaient des nouveaux de première année qui paraissaient très mal à l'aise et qui m’ont demandé des nouvelles de mon journal une fois arrivée dans le champ de vision, le troisième était un cinquième année de Serpentard au visage sinistre.

— Joyeux Noël ! _dit Dumbledore en nous voyant approcher_. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables... Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous !

Nous nous installons côte à côte au bout de la table. Je suis entre Harry et Hermione.

— Pétards surprises ! _annonça Dumbledore avec enthousiasme_.

Il tendit l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté à Rogue qui tira dessus à contrecœur. Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaître un chapeau pointu surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ron tandis que Rogue, les lèvres plus minces que jamais, poussait le chapeau vers Dumbledore qui s'en coiffa aussitôt.

— Bon appétit ! _dit Dumbledore, le visage réjoui_.

Je remplis mon assiette quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney s'avança en glissant vers nous comme si elle était montée sur roulettes. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe verte à paillettes qui la faisait ressembler à une libellule géante.

_Oh non, voilà la tarée._

— Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! _s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant_.

— J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, _dit-elle de sa voix la plus mystérieuse_ , et, à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin ? Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

— Mais je vous en prie, _dit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant_. Je vais faire venir une chaise.

Il tira sa baguette magique et une chaise s'envola lentement à travers la salle pour venir se poser entre les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Mais le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas. Ses yeux immenses parcoururent toute la longueur de la table et elle laissa soudain échapper un petit cri étouffé.

— Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur le Directeur, _dit-elle_. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oublions jamais que lorsqu'il y a treize convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir !

— Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, _dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé_. Asseyez-vous donc, la dinde est en train de refroidir.

Le professeur Trelawney hésita, puis s'assit lentement sur la chaise vide, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur la table. Le professeur McGonagall plongea une louche dans la soupière la plus proche.

— Un peu de tripes, Sibylle ? _proposa-t-elle_.

Le professeur Trelawney ne lui prêta aucune attention. Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et dit ;

— Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ?

— J'ai bien peur que le malheureux soit à nouveau malade, _répondit Dumbledore en faisant signe aux convives de se servir_. C'est d'autant plus dommage que cela tombe le jour de Noël. Joyeux anniversaire d’ailleurs, Miss Fawley.

Je murmure un « merci », gênée, et me sert.

— J'imagine que vous deviez déjà le savoir, Sibylle ? _dit le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils levés_.

Le professeur Trelawney lui lança un regard glacial.

— Bien sûr que je le savais, Minerva, _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix feutrée_. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en vanter sans cesse. Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième Œil pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

— Voilà qui explique bien des choses, _dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton incisif_.

La voix du professeur Trelawney devint soudain beaucoup moins mystérieuse.

— Si vous voulez tout savoir, Minerva, _dit-elle_ , j'ai vu que ce malheureux professeur Lupin ne restera pas parmi nous bien longtemps. Il semble lui-même conscient que le temps lui est compté. Il a tout simplement pris la fuite lorsque je lui ai proposé de lire son avenir dans la boule de cristal.

— Voyez-vous ça, _dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall_.

— A mon avis, _intervint Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour mettre un terme à la conversation des deux professeurs_ , il est très peu probable que la vie du professeur Lupin soit en danger immédiat. Severus, vous lui avez préparé sa potion ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, _répondit Rogue_.

— Très bien, _dit Dumbledore_. Il devrait donc être sur pied dans très peu de temps... Derek, vous avez pris des chipolatas ? Elles sont excellentes.

L'élève de première année rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant Dumbledore s'adresser directement à lui et saisit le plat de saucisses d'une main tremblante. Le professeur Trelawney se comporta presque normalement jusqu'à la fin du repas qui se termina deux heures plus tard. L'estomac rempli à craquer, leurs chapeaux trouvés dans les pétards surprises sur la tête, Harry et moi furent les premiers à se lever. Le professeur Trelawney poussa alors un cri perçant.

— Mes enfants ! _s'exclama-t-elle_. Lequel de vous deux s'est levé le premier ? Lequel ?

— Je ne sais pas, _répondit Harry en me regardant d'un air gêné_.

— Je crois que cela n'a aucune importance, _déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un ton glacial_. A moins qu'un tueur fou attende de découper à coups de hache le premier qui sortira de cette salle.

Même Ron éclata de rire en se levant. Le professeur Trelawney parut gravement offensée.

— Tu viens ? _dit Harry à Hermione_.

— Non, _répondit celle-ci_ , j'ai quelque chose à dire au professeur McGonagall.

— Elle veut sans doute quelques cours supplémentaires, _dit Ron dans un bâillement tandis qu'on sortait de la Grande Salle sans rencontrer de tueur fou_.

Je passe à Gryffondor récupérer mes cadeaux, puis je retourne à mon dortoir. J’ai envie d’être seule.


	13. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore a quelques révélations supplémentaires pour Nymeria.

_Lundi 3 Janvier_

Harry et Ron ne parlent plus à Hermione, et moi je ne parle plus du tout. Les matchs de Quidditch approchent, et je sais que pour pouvoir affronter Harry, je vais devoir me mettre à sa hauteur niveau vitesse. Il est donc temps de dire au revoir à mon Nimbus 2000, et bonjour à un Eclair de Feu. Cadeau de maman pour mes 14ans.

Il va rester cacher du grand public jusqu’au prochain match de mon équipe.

Je commence à avoir des soupçons sur Remus. Je lit beaucoup ces temps-ci, et j’ai l’impression d’avoir compris la raison de son état chaque mois. Et si j’ai juste, alors je comprends pourquoi personne n’est au courant.

J’arrive maintenant à faire un Patronus corporel sans effort, et Remus en est très heureux. Mon Patronus a la forme d’un magnifique aigle royal.

Un jour, alors que je marchais dans le château entre deux heures de libres, le professeur Flitwick vient vers moi.

— Miss Fawley, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. C’est très important.

J’hoche la tête et le suis jusqu’au bureau de Dumbledore.

_Troisième fois que j’y vais, et je sens que cette fois-la ne sera pas bonne non plus._

Je m’installe, silencieuse, et attends que Dumbledore ouvre la bouche.

— Bonjour Nymeria.

— Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, _dis-je d’une voix cassée._

Parler me fait mal à la gorge.

— Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je t’ai fais venir dans mon bureau.

J’hoche la tête, l’inquiétude montant en moi. Dumbledore se lève et s’approche de la fenêtre.

— Eleana m’a demandé de te faire quelques… révélations. Après une longue discussion, nous nous sommes mis d’accord sur le fait que tu es maintenant en âge de comprendre. Et maintenant que le professeur Lupin m’a dit que tu arrives à former un Patronus corporel, nous avons tous deux étés convaincus qu’il est temps.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire encore ?_

Je le regarde, attentive.

— Ce que je vais te raconter est très compliqué, je sais que tu as décidé de ne plus parler mais si tu as une question, quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, interromps-moi.

J’hoche la tête. Dumbledore prend un livre sur son étagère, un livre pas ordinaire.

— Tu connais sans aucun doute l’histoire des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Tu as même découvert l’an dernier que tu es descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Cependant, ce n’est pas le seul Fondateur auquel tu es affiliée.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire encore ?_

Dumbledore pose le livre ouvert devant moi. Il y a des images qui changent.

— Il y avait une prophétie, bien avant ta naissance. Il fallait que, après leur disparition, quelqu’un succède à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Cette personne hériterait d’une puissance incroyable, celle des 4 plus grand sorciers de tous les temps.

Le livre affiche des les silhouettes de quatre personnes, puis celle d’un bébé.

— Depuis ta naissance, tu présentes des qualités magiques supérieurs aux sorciers de ton âge. Savais-tu qu’à l’âge de 2 ans, un serpent était venu dans ton lit et que le premier mot que tu as dit était en Fourchelang ?

_Je crois que j’en ai assez entendu, là. J’en ai marre d’apprendre des choses sur moi tous les ans._

— C’est pour cela que le Choixpeau magique a eu du mal à te placer lors de ta répartition. Tu n’as pas seulement hérité des pouvoirs des Fondateurs, mais aussi de leurs qualités morales. Il semblerait cependant que la part de Rowena Serdaigle en toi était la plus présente, ironique sachant que ton réel ancêtre est Serpentard.

Les paroles du Choixpeau me reviennent alors. Il ne voulait pas « priver » l’école de moi.

— Comprends-tu pourquoi nous ne voulons pas qu’il t’arrive du mal ? Voldemort avait déjà essayé de revenir en utilisant ta magie l’an dernier, il faut à tout prix éviter qu’il soit en position de recommencer. C’est pourquoi je voudrais que tu sois sous surveillance, tout comme Harry. Et j’ai décidé de t’en informer et t’expliquer la raison.

_QUOI ?!_

Voyant que j’allais contester, Dumbledore reprend la parole.

— Il n’y a pas d’autre moyen, malheureusement. Mais tout sera terminé lorsque les Détraqueurs n’auront plus de raison d’être ici. De plus, j’aimerais que personne ne soit au courant de ce que je viens de te dire, sauf tes amis si tu le souhaite.

J’hoche la tête. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont le droit d’être au courant. Je ne veux pas leur cacher ça.

_Etrangement, maintenant, j’ai encore moins envie de parler._

Dumbledore m’autorise à sortir, et je me rends en cours.

_J’en ai marre d’apprendre des choses sur mes origines chaque année._

Heureusement, le match contre Serpentard me changea les idées. Tout le monde était stupéfait de voir un Eclair de Feu, Harry, Ron et Hermione y comprit. L’histoire de celui de Harry était toujours fraiche dans leur esprit.

Serdaigle remporte le match avec plus de 40 points.

Entre les numéros du Journal de Poudlard, mes cours et les entrainements de Quidditch, je n’avais aucun moment libre pour me reposer. J’en étais venue au point où je ne parlais plus que pour prononcer les sortilèges et beaucoup de personnes murmurent à ce sujet en me voyant.

Il y a une raison à tout cet acharnement. Déjà, parce que lorsque je suis occupée, je ne pense pas à mes origines, mais aussi parce qu’une fois épuisée, je dors comme une masse pendant 9h et sans aucun cauchemar !

Avant le match de Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, Harry récupère son Eclair de Feu. Nous serons donc à armes égales.

Il semblait que c'en était fini de l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione. Chacun était si furieux contre l'autre. Ron était furieux qu'Hermione n'ait jamais pris au sérieux les tentatives de Pattenrond de dévorer Croûtard. Jamais elle n'avait fait l'effort de le surveiller de près et maintenant encore, elle prétendait que Pattenrond était innocent et que Ron ferait bien d'aller voir si Croûtard ne se cachait pas sous un lit. Elle affirmait sans en démordre que Ron était incapable de prouver que Pattenrond avait mangé Croûtard. D'après elle, les poils du chat se trouvaient peut-être là depuis Noël et d'ailleurs, affirmait-elle, Ron avait toujours eu un préjugé contre Pattenrond depuis le jour où il lui avait sauté dessus dans la Ménagerie magique.

Harry, lui, était convaincu que Pattenrond avait bel et bien dévoré Croûtard et lorsqu'il fit valoir à Hermione que tous les indices tendaient à le prouver, elle se fâcha également contre lui.

— Tu prends parti pour Ron, très bien, de toute façon, j'en étais sûre ! _s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante._ D'abord l'Éclair de Feu, ensuite Croûtard, tout est de ma faute, bien entendu ! Et maintenant, si tu me laissais tranquille, Harry ? J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire !

Lorsqu’on m’a demandé mon avis, j’ai simplement levé les mains en l’air et je suis partie. Ron avait été très affecté par la perte de son rat.

*

_Samedi 5 Février_

Ce matin, dans la Grande Salle, la simple présence de deux Eclair de Feu a été suffisante pour réveiller tout le monde.

— Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter ? _dit une voix traînante et glaciale_.

Drago Malefoy s'était approché pour jeter un coup d'œil au balai de Harry, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle. 

— Je pense que oui, _répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé_.

— Il a beaucoup d'accessoires, n'est-ce pas ? _dit Malefoy, les yeux pétillants de malveillance_. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de parachute... Au cas où un Détraqueur passerait par là...

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent.

— Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te greffer un troisième bras, _répliqua Harry_. Il pourrait peut-être attraper le Vif d'or à ta place.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Je souris, amusée. Malefoy plissa ses petits yeux délavés et tourna les talons. Il rejoignit l'équipe des Serpentard qui se rassembla aussitôt autour de lui, sans doute pour lui demander si le nouveau balai de Harry était bien un véritable Éclair de Feu.

A onze heures moins le quart, nous rejoignons les vestiaires. Le ciel était à présent clair et frais et une petite brise soufflait par instants.

Nous arrivons sur le terrain avant l’équipe de Gryffondor.

_Aller Nym, tu peux le faire… C’est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver contre ton meilleur ami, nan…_

Lorsque les deux équipes se firent face, alignées derrière leurs capitaines, j’adresse à Harry un sourire. Et cette fois, le trac n'y était pour rien.

— Dubois et Davies, serrez-vous la main, _dit Madame Bibine_.

Dubois serra la main de mon capitaine.

— Enfourchez vos balais... Attention, à mon coup de sifflet... Trois, deux, un...

Je décolle et l'Éclair de Feu fila plus haut et plus vite que tous les autres balais.

_L’avantage que j’ai sur Harry, c’est que j’ai déjà joué un match avec l’Eclair de Feu alors que c’est son premier._

— L'équipe de Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses...

Alors que Harry et moi s’affrontions pour le Vif d’Or, nos deux balais à leurs maximums, un Cognard, renvoyé par un Batteur des Serdaigle, surgit alors devant lui. Harry vira en catastrophe et réussit à l'éviter d'extrême justesse, mais le Vif d'or avait mis ces quelques secondes à profit pour disparaître.

Il y eut un grand « Oooooooh » de déception parmi les supporters de Gryffondor, mais aussi de très nombreux applaudissements parmi ceux de Serdaigle pour saluer le joli coup de notre Batteur. George Weasley donna libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur en renvoyant de toutes ses forces le deuxième Cognard vers le Batteur de mon équipe qui dut faire un tonneau pour l'éviter.

— Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à cinquante et regardez un peu les performances de l'Éclair de Feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Fawley, bien qu’équipée du même balai, ne semble pas faire le poids...

— JORDAN ! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH !

D’un coup, je vois le Vif d'or près des buts de Serdaigle... et Harry accélérer. Rapidement, je surgis devant lui, en travers de sa trajectoire...

— HARRY, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ÊTRE GALANT ! _rugit Olivier tandis que Harry faisait une embardée pour éviter la collision_. FAIS-LA TOMBER DE SON BALAI S'IL LE FAUT !

Je souris, amusée. Le Vif d'or, lui, avait à nouveau disparu.

_J’aime ce sport._

Alors que Harry et moi se battions une énième fois pour attraper le Vif d’Or, nous voyons ce qu’il semble être trois Détraqueurs.

Harry n'hésita pas. Plongeant la main sous son T-shirt, il sortit sa baguette magique et se mit à hurler **Spero patronum** ! Une forme argentée, gigantesque, jaillit alors de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Je tends la main et parvint à refermer mes doigts sur la petite balle ailée qui essayait en vain de m’échapper.

Je fais un sourire désolé à Harry. Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit. Cependant, je compris rapidement que malgré les 150 points que faisais remporter la capture du Vif d’Or, Gryffondor avait marqué tant de points qu’ils remportaient le match.

_Ce sera pour la prochaine fois._

Je descends de mon balai et rejoins mon équipe, qui souris tout de même malgré notre défaite. Le terrain est rempli de supporters de Gryffondor mal, malgré tout, je parviens à m’approcher de Harry.

— Félicitation, _parvenais-je à dire._

Ma voix me semble presque étrangère après tant de temps. Harry et moi échangeons un sourire, et nous nous serrons la main pour montrer qu’il n’y a aucun problème malgré la victoire de Gryffondor.

_Je dois avouer que perdre me fait un peu du mal, tout de même._

Je regarde le Vif d’Or encore dans ma main.

— Remarquable Patronus, _dit une voix_.

Remus parait à la fois ébranlé et content.

— Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait ! _s'exclama Harry, surexcité_. Je n'ai rien ressenti !

— C'est parce que... ce n'étaient pas des Détraqueurs, _répondit le professeur Lupin_. Venez voir...

Il emmena Harry jusqu'au bord du terrain. Je les suis, tenant à la fois mon balai et la balle dorée.

— Vous avez fait très peur à Mr Malefoy ! _dit-il_.

Je vois alors Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Marcus Flint allongés par terre les uns sur les autres, empêtrés dans de longues capes noires, avec des cagoules assorties, dont ils essayaient de se débarrasser. D'après la façon dont ils étaient tombés, il semblait que Malefoy était monté sur les épaules de Goyle. Le professeur McGonagall, une expression d'intense fureur sur le visage, se tenait devant eux.

— Un stratagème lamentable ! _hurla-t-elle_. Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! Soyez certains que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore ! Ah, justement, le voilà !

Ron, qui nous avait rejoint, se tenait les côtes en regardant Malefoy empêtré dans sa cape, tandis que Goyle n'arrivait même pas à sortir sa tête à l'air libre. Je ne tiens pas longtemps avant de moi aussi éclater de rire au point que la balle fourbe manque de s’échapper de ma poigne.

Finalement, une fois débarrassée du Vif d’Or, je rejoins les vestiaires où je passe bien 20 minutes sous l’eau chaude. Et, comme toujours, je me mets à pleurer en voyant mon bras.

_J’ai les pouvoirs des 4 Fondateurs, mais je ne suis pas capable de me débarrasser de ces cicatrices hideuses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le background de Nymeria est enfin complet. Voilà pourquoi Jedusor voulait prendre sa magie pour revenir plus rapidement !
> 
> La dernière phrase est là pour signaler que parfois, on peut avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire sans le vouloir (le pouvoirs des Fondateurs), alors que la chose que l'on veut le plus est impossible à obtenir (la disparition de ses cicatrices).


	14. La finale de Quidditch

Le lendemain du match, lorsque je me suis réveillée, on m’a annoncée que j’étais la seule élève à avoir fait une nuit complète. Sirius Black étant revenu, le château a une nouvelle fois été fouillé de fond en comble.

Les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées dans toute l'école. Le professeur Flitwick était en train d'ensorceler la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'une grande photo de Sirius Black pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître et rester solidement fermée à son approche. Rusard arpentait les couloirs en bouchant systématiquement les fissures, lézardes et autres trous de souris.

Le chevalier du Catogan avait été renvoyé. Son portrait avait été accroché dans un couloir isolé du sixième étage et la grosse dame était de retour. Elle avait été restaurée d'une main experte mais elle restait très inquiète et n'avait accepté de reprendre son poste qu'à la condition de bénéficier d'une protection spéciale. Une escouade de trolls à la mine revêche avait été engagée pour la protéger. Ils faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir, l'air menaçant, en échangeant quelques grognements tandis qu'ils comparaient la taille de leurs massues.

Mon journal n’était plus que rempli d’annonce officielles avec toutes les mesures de sécurité qu’il fallait respecter.

En une nuit, Ron était devenu une célébrité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui accordait plus d'attention qu'à Harry et, de toute évidence, il en était enchanté. Bien qu'il fût encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, il prenait grand plaisir à raconter l'histoire à quiconque le lui demandait, avec un grand luxe de détails.

Neville était en pleine disgrâce. Le professeur McGonagall était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle l'avait privé de toute future sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle lui avait également infligé une retenue et interdisait à quiconque de lui donner le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la tour.

Chaque soir, le malheureux Neville devait attendre dans le couloir que quelqu'un le fasse entrer, au milieu des trolls qui passaient et repassaient devant lui en le regardant d'un air méprisant. Pourtant, toutes ces sanctions n'étaient rien à ses yeux, comparées à celle que sa grand-mère lui avait réservée. Deux jours après l'intrusion de Black, elle lui envoya la pire chose qu'un élève de Poudlard puisse recevoir au petit déjeuner : une Beuglante.

Ce jour-là, lorsque les hiboux de l'école entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier, Neville faillit s'étrangler en voyant tomber devant lui une enveloppe rouge vif.

— Dépêche-toi de sortir, Neville, _conseilla Ron_.

Neville ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il prit l'enveloppe en la tenant à bout de bras comme s'il s'était agi d'une bombe et courut à toutes jambes hors de la salle, sous les rires des élèves de Serpentard. La Beuglante explosa dans le hall d'entrée ; la voix de la grand-mère de Neville, amplifiée par magie à un niveau sonore cent fois supérieur à ce qu'elle était d'habitude, se mit à hurler qu'il avait jeté la honte sur toute la famille.

Hermione venait souvent me voir. Elle me parlait, disait que son amitié avec Ron et Harry lui manquait, puis pleurait contre moi pendant de longues minutes. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu’elle m’en parle à moi parce que j’écoute, et ne dis rien. Epuisée, elle s’était endormie deux fois dans mes bras. D’ailleurs, je lui avais écris une fois qu’elle travaille trop.

*

_Samedi 12 Février – Bibliothèque_

J’explique actuellement à Neville comment l’ail éloigne les Vampires. Il a essayé de retenir Harry comme ça, alors je suis venue et je l’ai « sauvé ». Du moins, je réexplique les notes que j’ai pris du cours.

— Merci Nymeria ! _me dit Neville, reconnaissant._ Je vais même avoir une bonne note grâce à toi !

Je souris, me lève et sort.

*

_Dimanche 13 Février_

Harry et Ron viennent de m’annoncer de Buck va être exécuter. Ils me parlent aussi de la Carte du Maraudeur, qui a été confisquée par Remus.

— Il y avait écrit « -Mr Moony présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

-Mr Prongs approuve Mr Moony et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin.

\- Mr Padfoot voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur.

-Mr Wormtail souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressemblera un tas d'ordures.

\- Miss Woggle voudrait ajouter que suivre des élèves pour espérer les prendre en flagrant délit et les harceler pour qu’ils avouent ce qu’ils n’ont pas fait, c’est vraiment glauque ! »

Je pouffe de rire et regarde l’heure.

— Heu désolé mais je dois y aller. J’ai un rendez-vous, _dis-je, les joues roses_.

Je me lève et pars vers mon lieu de rendez-vous.

_J’ai l’impression qu’à chaque fois que je parle, ma gorge me brûle._

*

_Lundi 14 Février – Couloirs_

— Seamus et toi, vous sortez ensemble !? _demande Ron, les yeux ronds_

— Bah on s’entend plutôt bien lui et moi, et ça s’est fait naturellement, _expliquais-je_.

— Seamus était plus souriant ces derniers temps, _fait Hermione_. Mais je n’aurais jamais cru que c’était parce qu’il s’était trouvé une petite amie ! Lui qui passe tout son temps avec Dean d’habitude…

Ron et Harry ont enfin fait la paix avec Hermione.

— Ça va mon pote ? _demande Ron à Harry_. T’as rien dit depuis que Nym est arrivée. Et d’habitude, c’est elle qui est muette !

Harry, surpris, regarde Ron.

— Heu ouais, j’étais juste entrain de penser à la Carte.

Je le regarde mais il détourne la tête.

_Etrange._

On s’arrête dans la Cour de Métamorphose et on s’assoit sur un banc. Je note mentalement qu’Harry m’a évitée pour s’assoir à côté de Ron, et Hermione s’est assise à côté de ce dernier.

Les deux mois suivants passent rapidement. Ma gorge commençait à être à nouveau habituée à dire plus de trois mots, bien que je passe toujours la plupart de mon temps silencieuse. Tout Poudlard est au courant de ma relation avec Seamus.

Vers les vacances de pâques, Hermione devient folle au point de frapper Malefoy, rate le cours de Sortilège et abandonne la Divination.

Les vacances de Pâques ne furent pas particulièrement reposantes. Jamais les élèves de troisième année n'avaient eu autant de devoirs à faire. Neville Londubat était proche de la crise de nerfs et il n'était pas le seul.

— C'est réussi, comme vacances ! _rugit Seamus un après-midi dans la salle commune_. Les examens sont dans une éternité, à quoi ils jouent ?

Mais personne ne pouvait se plaindre d'avoir autant de travail qu'Hermione. Même débarrassée de la Divination, elle avait davantage de matières à étudier que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait des cernes aussi grands que ceux de Lupin et semblait toujours sur le point de fondre en larmes.

J’aidais donc à la fois Seamus et Hermione, partageant l’Etude des Runes et des Moldus avec elle. Je lui montrais mes devoirs et elle s’en inspirait pour le sien, ce qui lui allégeait le travail.

Pour ce qui est de Seamus, lui, ne suivait rien en Histoire de la Magie. A chaque cours du professeur Binns, je note le sujet sur un parchemin et fais des recherches sur le sujet. Cette technique me permet depuis la première année d’avoir la note maximale aux examens, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Ron s'occupait de la défense de Buck. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses propres devoirs, il se plongeait dans d'énormes volumes qui avaient pour titre Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes ou encore Seigneur ou saigneur ? Essai sur la brutalité des hippogriffes. Ses recherches l'absorbaient tant qu'il en oubliait même d'être désagréable avec Pattenrond.

Harry, lui, devait s'organiser pour faire son travail en fonction des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, sans parler des interminables discussions tactiques que lui infligeait Dubois. Le match des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard devait avoir lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée de Pâques. Pour l'instant, Serpentard avait deux cents points d'avance. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient absolument remporter le match en marquant plus de deux cents points pour gagner la coupe. Ce qui signifiait également que le rôle de Harry serait déterminant dans cette victoire, puisqu’attraper le Vif d'or rapportait cent cinquante points d'un coup.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor ne pensaient plus qu'au match. Leur équipe n'avait pas gagné la coupe depuis le temps où le légendaire Charlie Weasley occupait le poste d'Attrapeur. Mais nul plus que Harry n'avait le désir de gagner. L'hostilité entre Malefoy et lui n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Malefoy gardait un souvenir cuisant de la boue qu'il avait reçue sur la tête et il était d'autant plus furieux que Harry avait réussi à se tirer d'affaire sans recevoir de punition. Harry, de son côté, n'avait pas oublié sa tentative de sabotage pendant le match contre Serdaigle, mais c'était surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Buck qu'il avait la volonté farouche de battre Malefoy devant toute l'école réunie.

Jamais on n'avait attendu un match dans une atmosphère aussi pesante. A la fin des vacances de Pâques, la tension entre les deux équipes et entre les deux maisons était à son comble. Des incidents éclataient parfois dans les couloirs et, un jour, un élève de Gryffondor et un autre de Serpentard se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital avec des poireaux qui leur sortaient des oreilles.

A chaque fois que je me rendais à ma salle pour rédiger le prochain numéro, j’avais une foule d’élèves qui me bouchait le passage, tous voulaient que je fasse un numéro spécial à propos du match. J’ai finalement accepté, et il n’y avait pas un mais deux numéros du Journal de Poudlard au mois de mai. L’un uniquement centré sur le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, les prédictions, et surtout l’interview de Olivier et de Malefoy qui prenaient à eux deux la page complète.

Le numéro « normal » contenait un bon d’inscription au tutorat mis en place par les élèves volontaires, majoritairement de Serdaigle, à l’approche des examens ainsi qu’un exemple de planning de révision.

*

_Samedi 16 Avril_

Lorsque Harry et les autres joueurs de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par des acclamations. Les Serpentard, en revanche, sifflèrent bruyamment sur leur passage et Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Olivier ne cessa d'encourager ses joueurs à manger alors que lui-même ne touchait à rien. Puis, il les pressa de sortir avant que les autres aient fini, afin d'aller se rendre compte des conditions météorologiques. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau.

Puis, une fois l’heure venue, nous nous rendons tous au Terrain de Quidditch. Je m’installe à côté de Seamus, nos mains liées.

L’entrée de l’équipe de Gryffondor sur le terrain déclencha une véritable tempête sonore. Les trois quarts de la foule arboraient des rosettes écarlates et agitaient des drapeaux de même couleur, ornés du lion de Gryffondor. ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! lisait-on sur les banderoles.

Derrière les buts de Serpentard, en revanche, deux cents élèves étaient habillés de vert et le serpent argenté de leur équipe scintillait sur leurs drapeaux. Le professeur Rogue, assis au premier rang, était également vêtu de vert et souriait d'un air féroce.

— Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! _s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée_. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années...

Son commentaire fut accueilli par les huées des supporters de Serpentard.

— Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence...

Nouvelles huées sur les gradins des Serpentard.

_Ce n’est pas forcément faux._

Flint et Dubois s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main. Puis, le coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs.

— Gryffondor à l'attaque, _annonça Lee Jordan_. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non... Le Souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard... Et VLAN ! George Weasley dévie un Cognard sur Warrington qui lâche le Souafle, récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Angelina leva le poing en signe de victoire sous les cris enthousiastes des supporters de Gryffondor.

— AÏE !

Angelina faillit être jetée à bas de son balai par Marcus Flint qui venait de la heurter de plein fouet. Les supporters de Gryffondor se mettent à huer. Un instant plus tard, Fred Weasley donna un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint qui s'écrasa le nez contre le manche de son balai et se mit à saigner.

— Ça suffit comme ça ! s'é _cria Madame Bibine qui vint se placer entre eux sur son balai_. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor pour attaque injustifiée envers un de leurs Poursuiveurs ! Et un penalty en faveur de Serpentard pour coup de batte délibéré à l'un de leurs Poursuiveurs !

— Arrêtez, madame ! _s'exclama Fred_.

Mais Madame Bibine avait déjà donné son coup de sifflet et ce fut Alicia qui tira le penalty.

— Vas-y, Alicia ! _hurla Lee dans le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le stade_. BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ ! VINGT À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Flint, qui saignait toujours, attendait pour tirer le penalty en faveur de Serpentard. Olivier, les mâchoires serrées, défendait ses buts.

— Dubois est un excellent Gardien, _commenta Lee Jordan tandis que Flint attendait le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine_. Vraiment excellent, _poursuivit Jordan_. Très difficile de marquer avec lui... très difficile... OUI ! INCROYABLE ! IL A RÉUSSI À BLOQUER !

Le match reprend.

— Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque... Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts... OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS !

Montague, un Poursuiveur de Serpentard, avait coupé la trajectoire de Katie mais, au lieu de s'emparer du Souafle, il lui avait attrapé la tête et Katie avait fait un tonneau en parvenant d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai. Mais elle avait perdu le Souafle.

Madame Bibine donna un nouveau coup de sifflet et se précipita sur Montague en hurlant. Une minute plus tard, Katie avait marqué un nouveau penalty contre Serpentard.

— TRENTE À ZÉRO ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDE DE SALES TRICHEURS...

— Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !

— Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !

Je souris, amusée.

Harry se retrouve la cible des deux Batteurs de Serpentard qui finissent écrasés l'un contre l'autre.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! _s'écria Lee Jordan qui regardait les Batteurs de Serpentard zigzaguer en se tenant la tête_. Pas de chance, les gars ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Éclair de Feu ! Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souafle, suivie par Flint... Mets-lui un doigt dans l'œil, Angelina ! Non, non, professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe ! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Vas-y, Dubois, bloque !

Mais Flint marqua un but. Il y eut une explosion de cris enthousiastes sur les gradins de Serpentard et Lee poussa de tels jurons que le professeur McGonagall essaya de lui arracher des mains le porte-voix magique.

— Désolé, professeur ! _dit-il_. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Donc, Gryffondor mène par trente points à dix et c'est Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque...

Fous de rage que Gryffondor ait si vite pris de l'avance, les joueurs de Serpentard ne reculaient devant aucun moyen pour s'emparer du Souafle. Bole frappa Alicia avec sa batte en assurant qu'il l'avait prise pour un Cognard. George Weasley lui donna un coup de coude dans la figure à titre de représailles. Madame Bibine accorda un penalty à chaque équipe et Dubois, dans un bond spectaculaire, parvint à bloquer le Souafle. Le score était à présent de quarante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor.

Bole et Derrick profitèrent de l'absence de Fred et de George pour lancer les Cognards en direction de Dubois qui les reçut en plein dans le ventre et fit un tonneau dans les airs en se cramponnant à son balai, la respiration visiblement coupée.

Madame Bibine était furieuse, et j’étais méga inquiète pour Olivier.

— On n'attaque pas le Gardien tant que le Souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir ! _hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Bole et de Derrick_. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

Et Angelina marqua. Soixante à dix. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred Weasley envoya un Cognard à Warrington en lui faisant sauter le Souafle des mains. Alicia s'en empara et marqua un autre but. Soixante-dix à dix pour Gryffondor.

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor hurlaient à s'en casser la voix. Je n’avais pas tenu très longtemps, ma voix étant devenue fragile au cours des mois. Gryffondor avait soixante points d'avance et si Harry attrapait le Vif d'or maintenant, ils gagnaient la coupe.

Harry donna une puissante accélération à son balai, sauf que Malefoy s'était jeté en avant et avait saisi l'extrémité du balai qu'il tirait vers lui. Malefoy, haletant, se cramponnait à l'Éclair de Feu. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ; le Vif d'or avait à nouveau disparu.

— Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! _hurla Madame Bibine_.

— ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR ! _cria Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone en se tenant à distance du professeur McGonagall_. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT...

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Malefoy. Son chapeau était tombé et elle aussi hurlait avec colère.

Alicia tira le penalty, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle rata le but d'un bon mètre. L'équipe de Gryffondor perdait sa concentration tandis que les Serpentard, ravis du mauvais coup de Malefoy, se sentaient stimulés.

— Serpentard à l'attaque. Serpentard devant les buts, Montague marque... _grogna Lee_. Soixante-dix à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor... Angelina Johnson s'empare du Souafle, _commenta Lee Jordan_. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y !

Harry changea de cap. Il se pencha en avant, allongé sur le manche de son Éclair de Feu, et le lança à fond, fonçant comme un boulet de canon sur les Serpentard. En voyant l'Éclair de Feu fondre sur eux, les Serpentard se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. La voie était libre pour Angelina.

— ELLE MARQUE ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à vingt !

Harry, qui avait failli s'écraser contre les gradins, parvint à s'arrêter de justesse dans les airs puis fit demi-tour et fila à nouveau vers le milieu du terrain. Le temps de regarder ce qu’il se passait vers le Souafle et que je retourne mon regard vers Harry, celui-ci s’était jeté en avant, lâchant son balai des deux mains. Il repoussa le bras tendu de Malefoy, et...

— OUAAAAAAIIIIIIS !

Le poing en l'air, Harry remonta en chandelle. Un tonnerre d'acclamations explosa dans le stade. Il tenait bien serrée dans son poing la petite balle d'or qui battait vainement des ailes contre ses doigts.

Dubois se précipita sur lui, ruisselant de larmes, le prit par le cou et sanglota contre son épaule. Fred et George venaient les rejoignent. Angelina, d'Alicia et de Katie criaient « On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe ! » Les bras enchevêtrés dans leurs étreintes, les joueurs de Gryffondor se laissèrent descendre vers le sol en hurlant à perdre haleine.

Des vagues successives de supporters vêtus de robes écarlates submergèrent les barrières et envahirent le terrain. Puis tous les joueurs de l'équipe furent hissés sur les épaules de la foule.

Oubliant toute dignité, Percy sautait sur place comme un dément, le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec un grand drapeau de Gryffondor, et Ron, Hermione et moi se frayons un chemin à grands coups de coudes pour rejoindre Harry.

Incapables de prononcer un mot, nous nous contentons de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'il était emporté vers les gradins où Dumbledore attendait l'équipe avec la gigantesque coupe de Quidditch.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dubois, toujours en larmes, tendait la coupe à Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle relation amoureuse pour Nymeria. Combien de temps resteront-ils ensembles ?


	15. Examen et exécution

A l'approche des premiers jours de juin, le ciel se dégageait de ses nuages, la température augmentait, et les élèves n'avaient plus d'autre envie que de s'allonger dans l'herbe avec quelques pintes de jus de citrouille bien frais à portée de main, ou de faire une partie de Bavboules ou encore de regarder le calmar géant émerger paresseusement à la surface du lac.

Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Les examens étaient imminents et, au lieu de paresser au soleil, tout le monde était forcé de rester dans le château à se concentrer sur de gros volumes, sans céder aux appels de la brise printanière qui s'insinuait par les fenêtres.

Même Fred et George Weasley avaient été surpris à travailler. Ils devaient passer leur BUSE. Percy, lui, préparait son ASPIC, le plus haut diplôme délivré à Poudlard. Comme il avait l'intention d'entrer au ministère de la Magie, il lui fallait figurer en tête du classement. Il devenait donc de plus en plus irritable et distribuait de sévères punitions à quiconque troublait la tranquillité de sa salle commune. La seule personne qui semblait encore plus anxieuse que Percy, c'était Hermione.

L’appel pour le procès de Buck est le 6 juin, sauf que nous sommes en examens ce jour-là. Mais rien ne s’annonçait de bon. Drago, qui s'était montré étonnamment réservé depuis le triomphe de Gryffondor lors de la finale de Quidditch, avait repris ses airs bravaches depuis quelques jours. Il avait la certitude que Buck serait mis à mort et paraissait enchanté d'en être la cause.

Pendant la semaine des examens, le château connut un silence inhabituel. Le lundi, nous avions le teint grisâtre en sortant de l'épreuve de Métamorphose. Parmi les exercices imposés, nous avons dû changer une théière en tortue et Hermione exaspéra tout le monde en se plaignant que la sienne avait l'air d'une tortue marine, alors qu'il aurait fallu faire une tortue terrestre.

Après un rapide déjeuner, c’était l'épreuve de sortilèges. Hermione avait eu raison ; le professeur Flitwick avait choisi pour sujet les sortilèges d'Allégresse. Harry, trop nerveux, eut la main un peu lourde et Ron, qui faisait équipe avec lui, fut saisi d'éclats de rire si violents qu'on dut l'emmener dans une salle vide où il resta une heure avant d'être suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir jeter à son tour le sortilège.

J’ai aussi eu mon examen d’Etude des Runes, avec un texte d’une demi-page à traduire.

Le lendemain après-midi, l'épreuve de potions tourna au désastre le plus complet. Harry eut beau déployer tous les efforts possibles, il fut incapable de préparer convenablement son philtre de Confusion et Rogue, qui le regardait avec un plaisir vengeur, gribouilla dans son carnet quelque chose qui ressemblait à un zéro.

A minuit, ce fut l'examen d'astronomie, au sommet de la plus haute tour ; l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie eut lieu le mercredi matin. Le mercredi après-midi, les épreuves de Botanique se déroulèrent dans les serres sous une chaleur cuisante ; les élèves revinrent ensuite dans la salle commune, la nuque brûlée par le soleil, songeant avec envie qu'à cette même heure le lendemain tout serait enfin terminé.

*

_Jeudi 9 Juin_

L'avant-dernier examen eut lieu le jeudi matin. C'était celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin leur avait préparé l'épreuve la plus originale que nous ayons jamais eue à passer ; une sorte de course d'obstacles en plein air au cours de laquelle nous avons eu à traverser une mare profonde où se cachaient des strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de Chaporouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des Pitiponks, puis pénétrer dans une vieille malle où les attendait un nouvel épouvantard.

L’épouvantard fut la pire partie pour moi, mais à peine commençait-il à changer de force que mon **Riddikulus** l’a transformé en serpent. Et les serpents, j’en ai pas peur du tout.

En retournant au château, nous avons été surpris par un visiteur. Vêtu de son habituelle cape à rayures, Cornélius Fudge transpirait légèrement, le regard fixé sur le parc. Il sursauta en reconnaissant Harry.

— Bonjour, Harry, _lança-t-il_. J'imagine que tu viens de passer un examen ? C'est presque fini ?

— Oui, _répondit Harry_.

Hermione et Ron, qui refusaient d'adresser la parole au ministre de la Magie, restèrent en arrière, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Belle journée, _dit Fudge en jetant un coup d'œil au lac_. Dommage... Dommage...

Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda à nouveau Harry.

— Je suis venu remplir une mission bien désagréable... La Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses a demandé un témoin pour assister à la mise à mort d'un hippogriffe atteint de folie. Comme je devais me rendre à Poudlard pour voir où en est l'affaire Sirius Black, c'est moi qui ai hérité de la corvée.

— L'audience en appel a déjà eu lieu ? _intervint Ron en s'avançant vers le ministre_.

— Non, elle est prévue cet après-midi, _répondit Fudge qui regarda Ron d'un air intrigué_.

— Dans ce cas, il n'y aura peut-être pas du tout de mise à mort, _dit Ron d'un ton décidé_. L'hippogriffe sera peut-être épargné ?

Mais avant que Fudge ait eu le temps de répondre, deux sorciers sortirent du château, derrière lui. L'un d'eux était si âgé qu'il donnait l'impression de se ratatiner à vue d'œil, l'autre était grand et robuste, avec une fine moustache noire.

Finalement, nous nous rendons à la Grande Salle où Seamus me supplia pour que je rester manger avec lui.

Pour le dernier examen, Harry et Ron devaient passer l'épreuve de Divination et Hermione et moi celle d'étude des Moldus. Nous montons ensemble l'escalier de marbre. Hermione et moi les quittons au premier étage.

Après l’examen, je retrouve Ron et nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Le professeur Trelawney, _dit Harry hors d'haleine_ , vient de me raconter que...

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de nos visages.

— Hagrid a perdu, _dit Ron d'une voix faible_. Il vient de nous envoyer ça.

Cette fois, le mot de Hagrid ne portait pas de traces de larmes mais ses mains avaient tellement tremblé que son écriture était à peine lisible.

« Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça.

Hagrid »

— Il faut y aller, _dit aussitôt Harry_. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à attendre le bourreau.

— Au coucher du soleil, _dit Ron qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un œil éteint_. On n'aura jamais le droit de sortir... Surtout toi, Harry...

— Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité, _dit Harry, l'air songeur_.

— Où est-elle ? _demanda Hermione_.

Harry raconta qu'il l'avait laissée dans le passage secret, sous la statue de la sorcière borgne.

— Si jamais Rogue me voit encore dans ce coin-là, j'aurai de sérieux ennuis, _ajouta-t-il_.

— C'est vrai, _dit Hermione en se levant_. Si c'est toi qu'il voit... Comment on fait pour ouvrir la bosse de la sorcière ?

— Il faut lui donner un coup de baguette magique en disant « **Dissendium** », mais...

Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Elle traversa la salle à grands pas et disparut.

— Elle ne va quand même pas aller la chercher elle-même ? _dit Ron, les yeux ronds_.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, cependant, Hermione était de retour avec la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée sous sa robe.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ces temps-ci ? _s'exclama Ron_. D'abord, tu donnes une gifle à Malefoy, ensuite tu quittes le cours du professeur Trelawney...

L'air admiratif de Ron sembla flatter Hermione. Nous descendons dîner mais à la fin du repas, nous ne retournons pas dans nos Salle Commune avec les autres. Harry avait caché la cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe et gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler la bosse qu'elle formait.

Nous nous faufilons dans une salle vide, à proximité du hall d'entrée, tendant l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la certitude que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Après avoir entendu deux personnes traverser le hall en courant, puis une porte claquer, Hermione passa la tête au-dehors.

— Ça va _, dit-elle_ , on peut y aller.

Marchant l'un contre l'autre, nous nous recouvrons de la cape, traversons le hall sur la pointe des pieds puis descendons les marches jusqu'à la pelouse. Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière la forêt interdite, entourant d'un liseré d'or les plus hautes branches des arbres.

Lorsque nous frappons à la porte de la cabane, Hagrid mit un long moment à venir nous ouvrir. Il avait le teint pâle et tremblait de tout son corps.

— C'est nous, _chuchota Harry_. On a mis la cape d'invisibilité. Laissez-nous entrer, qu'on puisse l'enlever.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, _murmura Hagrid en s'écartant pour nous laisser passer_.

Il referma rapidement la porte et Harry enleva la cape. Hagrid ne pleurait pas, il ne nous tomba pas dans les bras. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il en était et son désarroi était bien plus déchirant que des larmes.

— Vous voulez du thé ? _demanda-t-il_.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit la bouilloire.

— Où est Buck ? _demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante_.

— Je... Je l'ai sorti, _répondit Hagrid en renversant du lait sur la table_. Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant...

Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que le pot au lait lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol.

— Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid, _dit Hermione qui se dépêcha d'essuyer par terre_.

— Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet, _dit Hagrid en s'asseyant et en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche_.

Harry, Ron et moi échangeons un regard désolé.

— Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose, Hagrid ? _demanda Harry d'un ton décidé_. Dumbledore...

— Il a essayé, _répondit Hagrid_. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de la Commission. Il leur a dit que Buck n'était pas dangereux, mais ils ont peur... Vous connaissez Lucius Malefoy... J'imagine qu'il les a menacés. Et Macnair, le bourreau, est un vieil ami de Malefoy... Mais au moins, ça ira vite... Et je serai à côté de lui...

Hagrid, la gorge nouée, jetait des regards autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait désespérément le moindre espoir auquel se raccrocher.

— Dumbledore va venir quand... quand ça se produira... Il m'a écrit ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il veut... être avec moi. Un grand homme, Dumbledore...

Hermione, qui avait fouillé dans le buffet pour chercher un autre pot au lait, laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Elle se redressa, le pot à la main, en se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer.

— Nous aussi, on va rester avec vous, _dit-elle_.

Mais Hagrid hocha sa tête hirsute.

— Il faut que vous retourniez au château, _répliqua-t-il_. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici... Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Hermione, mais elle les cacha à Hagrid en s'affairant à préparer le thé. Soudain, au moment où elle prenait la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot, elle poussa un cri perçant.

— Ron ! C'est... C'est incroyable ! Croûtard !

Ron la regarda bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione se précipita vers la table et retourna le pot au lait. Criant et se débattant frénétiquement, Croûtard glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

— Croûtard ! _dit Ron d'une voix blanche_. Croûtard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Il attrapa le rat qui continuait de se débattre et le regarda à la lumière. Croûtard était dans un état épouvantable. Plus maigre que jamais, il avait complètement pelé par endroits, et se tortillait dans les mains de Ron comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir.

— Du calme, Croûtard ! _dit Ron_. Il n'y a pas de chat, ici ! Personne ne cherche à te faire du mal !

Hagrid se leva soudain, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Son teint d'habitude coloré avait pris la teinte jaunâtre d'un vieux parchemin.

— Ils arrivent... _dit-il_.

Nous nous retournons et voyons au loin un groupe d'hommes qui descendaient les marches du château. A leur tête, il y avait Albus Dumbledore, sa barbe d'argent scintillant dans la lumière du crépuscule. Cornélius Fudge trottinait à côté de lui. Le vieillard de la Commission et le bourreau les suivaient.

— Il faut que vous partiez, _dit Hagrid en tremblant des pieds à la tête_. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Filez vite...

Ron enfonça de force Croûtard dans sa poche et Hermione prit la cape.

— Je vais vous faire sortir par-derrière, _dit Hagrid_.

Nous le suivons jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le potager. L'hippogriffe semblait deviner que quelque chose se préparait. Il tournait la tête en tous sens et ses pattes martelaient nerveusement le sol.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky, _dit Hagrid d'une voix douce_. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il se tourna vers nous.

— Allez-y, _dit-il_. Partez...

Mais nous ne bougeons pas.

— Hagrid, on ne peut pas... _commençais-je._

— On va leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé... _dit Hermione._

— Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer... _ajouta Harry._

— Filez ! _dit Hagrid d'un ton féroce_. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de chercher les ennuis !

On n’avait pas le choix. Tandis qu'Hermione jetait la cape sur nos têtes, nous entendons des voix à l'entrée de la cabane.

— Dépêchez-vous, _nous dit Hagrid_. N'écoutez pas...

Et il retourna à grands pas vers sa cabane pour aller ouvrir la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper. Lentement, dans une sorte de transe angoissée, à présent invisibles, nos contournons silencieusement la cabane. Une fois passés de l'autre côté, nous entendons la porte d'entrée se refermer avec un claquement sec.

— Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, _chuchota Hermione_. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

Nous remontons la pente douce qui menait au château. Le soleil plongeait à l'horizon. Le ciel avait pris une teinte grise mêlée de lueurs pourpres, tandis qu'à l'ouest scintillait un halo rouge couleur de rubis.

Ron s'immobilisa soudain.

— Ron, je t'en prie... _murmura Hermione_.

— C'est Croûtard, _dit Ron_. Il ne veut pas rester en place.

Ron était penché en avant, essayant de maintenir Croûtard dans sa poche, mais le rat s'agitait comme un diable. Il poussait de petits cris et se tortillait frénétiquement, donnant des coups de pattes en tous sens. Il tenta même de mordre les mains de Ron.

— Croûtard, c'est moi, espèce d'idiot, _souffla Ron_.

Nous entendons une porte s'ouvrir derrière nous, puis des voix d'hommes.

— Ron, allons-y, ils s'apprêtent à le tuer ! _murmura Hermione_.

— D'accord... Croûtard, tiens-toi tranquille.

Nous reprenons notre marche et j’essaie de ne pas écouter les voix. Puis, Ron s’arrête à nouveau.

— Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, _dit-il_. Croûtard, arrête, tout le monde va nous entendre...

Le rat poussait de petits cris féroces, mais pas assez puissants pour couvrir les bruits qui provenaient du jardin de Hagrid. Il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes, un moment de silence, puis, brusquement, le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.

Hermione vacilla.

— Ils l'ont fait ! _murmura-t-elle_... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ils l'ont fait !


	16. La Cabane Hurlante

Nous restons figés d’horreur sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les ultimes rayons du soleil couchant projetaient une lumière sanglante sur les ombres qui s'étiraient à terre. Puis, derrière nous, nous entendons une longue plainte déchirante.

— Hagrid, _murmura Harry_.

Sans réfléchir, il amorça un geste pour revenir en arrière, mais Ron et Hermione le retinrent chacun par un bras.

— Impossible, _dit Ron, blanc comme un linge_. Il aura encore plus d'ennuis s'ils savent qu'on est allés le voir...

La respiration d'Hermione était saccadée, irrégulière.

— Comment... ont-ils... pu ? _sanglota-t-elle_. Comment ont-ils pu ?

— Viens, _dit Ron, qui semblait claquer des dents_.

Essayant de contrôler mes émotions, je ne laisse rien paraitre alors qu’en réalité j’avais juste envie d’être sous mes couvertures et pleurer.

Nous reprenons la direction du château, marchant lentement pour rester bien serrés sous la cape. La lumière baissait rapidement, à présent.

— Croûtard, reste tranquille ! _chuchota Ron en serrant la main contre sa poitrine_.

Le rat continuait de se débattre comme un dément. Ron s'arrêta à nouveau et s'efforça de maintenir Croûtard au fond de sa poche.

— AÏE ! il m'a mordu ! _s'exclama-t-il._

— Ron, tais-toi, _murmura précipitamment Hermione_. Fudge peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre...

— Il refuse... de... rester tranquille...

De toute évidence, Croûtard était terrorisé. Il se tortillait en tous sens, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper à Ron.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _demandais-je._

Harry nous montre alors… Pattenrond.

— Pattenrond, _gémit Hermione_. Non, va-t'en ! Va-t'en !

Mais le chat s'approchait.

— Croûtard ! NON !

Trop tard. Le rat avait réussi à se glisser entre les doigts de Ron. Il sauta sur le sol et fila. Pattenrond se lança à sa poursuite et avant que Harry, Hermione ou moi n’ait pu l'arrêter, Ron rejeta la cape d'invisibilité et courut après son rat qui fuyait dans l'obscurité.

— Ron ! _se lamenta Hermione_.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry et moi, puis nous nous mettons à sa poursuite mais il était impossible de courir à toutes jambes sous la cape alors nous l’enlevons. Harry la tenait par un coin et l'étoffe argentée flottait derrière nous comme une bannière tandis qu'on essayait de rattraper Ron. On entendait le bruit de ses pas qui martelaient le sol à bonne distance devant nous et les cris furieux qu'il lançait à Pattenrond.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en ! Croûtard, viens ici !

Il y eut un bruit sourd.

— Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat !

Nous manquons de tomber sur Ron. Ron était étalé par terre, mais Croûtard se trouvait à nouveau dans sa poche et il le serrait des deux mains contre sa poitrine.

— Ron... Reviens sous... la cape... _haleta Hermione_. Dumbledore... le ministre... ils peuvent arriver à tout moment...

Mais avant qu'on ait eu le temps de se couvrir de la cape, nous entendons comme un bruit de galop. Un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, aux yeux délavés, surgit alors de l'obscurité.

Harry essaya de sortir sa baguette magique, mais trop tard... Le chien fit un bond gigantesque et atterrit sur sa poitrine. Harry fut projeté en arrière dans un tourbillon de poils.

Mais la puissance de son élan emporta le chien trop loin et il roula sur lui-même à plusieurs mètres de Harry, qui s'efforça de se relever.

Ron était debout, à présent. Il tendit la main pour écarter Harry de la trajectoire du chien et, lorsque celui-ci bondit à nouveau, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le bras de Ron. Harry plongea sur l'animal et saisit une touffe de poils, mais le chien emporta Ron aussi facilement que s'il avait traîné une poupée de chiffon.

D’un coup, nous nous faisons attaquer par… le Saule cogneur. Et là, au pied du tronc, le chien tirait Ron à travers un grand trou qui s'ouvrait entre les racines. Ron se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais sa tête et son torse disparaissaient peu à peu.

— Ron ! _hurla Harry en essayant de le suivre, mais une grosse branche siffla à ses oreilles et l'obligea à reculer_.

Un horrible craquement retentit alors. La jambe de Ron s'était cassée et, un instant plus tard, son pied disparut à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

— Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours ! _s'exclama Hermione_.

Elle aussi saignait. Le Saule cogneur l'avait blessée à l'épaule.

— Non ! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer...

— On n'arrivera jamais à passer sans aide...

Une autre branche s'abattit sur nous, ses rameaux serrés comme un poing.

— Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi, on devrait y arriver, _dit Harry, le souffle court, en essayant de se faufiler entre les branches déchaînées qui s'agitaient en tous sens_.

Mais il était impossible de s'approcher des racines de l'arbre sans recevoir un coup dans la figure.

— Au secours, au secours... _murmura précipitamment Hermione en dansant sur place, sans savoir quoi faire_. S'il vous plaît...

Pattenrond se précipita alors vers l'arbre. Il ondula entre les branches comme un serpent et posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc. Soudain, l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié. Plus une seule feuille ne remuait.

— Pattenrond ! _murmura Hermione, décontenancée_.

— Comment savait-il... ? _fis-je, choquée._

— Il est ami avec ce chien, _répondit sombrement Harry_. Je les ai vus ensemble. Venez... Et sortez votre baguette magique...

Nous suivons Pattenrond dans un tunnel au plafond bas. Pattenrond se trouvait un peu plus loin, les yeux brillant dans le rayon de lumière que projetait la baguette magique.

— Où est Ron ? _murmura Hermione, terrifiée_.

— Par ici, _répondit Harry en s'avançant dans le tunnel, le dos courbé_.

— Où mène ce passage ? _demandais-je._

— Je n'en sais rien... Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Fred et George disent que personne ne s'y est jamais aventuré. La carte ne montre pas où il débouche mais il doit sûrement aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard...

Nous suivons le tunnel et arrivons à sa fin. Derrière l'ouverture éclairée, nous découvrons une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de taches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

Harry se glissa à travers l'ouverture. La pièce était déserte, mais il y avait à droite une porte ouverte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre. Hermione saisit soudain le bras de Harry. Ses yeux grands ouverts contemplaient les fenêtres obstruées.

— Harry, _murmura-t-elle_. Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane hurlante.

Harry montra une chaise en bois dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux, notamment l'un des pieds qui avait été arraché.

— Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, _dit-il lentement_.

Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au-dessus de notre tête. Quelque chose avait bougé au premier étage. Nous levons les yeux vers le plafond. Nous montons les escaliers délabrés. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, à l'exception d'une longue trace brillante sur le sol, indiquant qu'on avait traîné quelque chose ou quelqu'un au premier étage.

_Ron._

Nos atteignons un palier plongé dans l'obscurité.

— **Nox** , _murmurons-nous d'une même voix et les rayons de lumière que projetaient nos baguettes s'éteignirent aussitôt_.

Je range ma baguette dans ma manche.

Une porte était entrouverte. Nous entendons alors un bruit derrière le panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'un ronronnement sonore. Nous nous regardons, puis échangeons un signe de tête approbateur.

Brandissant sa baguette magique, Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Pattenrond était allongé sur un magnifique lit au baldaquin poussiéreux et se mit à ronronner de plus belle en nous voyant apparaître. A côté de lui, Ron était recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant.

Nous nous précipitons vers lui.

— Ron... Comment tu te sens ? _demanda Hermione._

— Où est le chien ? _demandais-je à mon tour._

— Ce n'est pas un chien, _gémit Ron, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur_. Harry, c'est un piège...

— Quoi ?

— Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus...

Ron fixait quelque chose derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claqua la porte derrière lui. Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombait sur les épaules. Sans ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Sa peau cireuse était tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort. Un rictus découvrait ses dents jaunes. C'était Sirius Black.

— **Expelliarmus** ! _lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant vers eux la baguette magique de Ron_.

Harry et Hermione furent aussitôt désarmés. Leurs baguettes magiques leur sautèrent des mains et Black les attrapa au vol. Puis il s'avança en fixant Harry.

— Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, _lança-t-il de sa voix gutturale_.

On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de parler et que sa voix avait du mal à retrouver un timbre normal.

— Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles...

Harry s'avança d'un pas, mais Hermione, Ron et moi le tirons en arrière.

— Non, Harry, _souffla Hermione, comme pétrifiée_.

Ron, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal pour nous aider à retenir Harry, vacilla sur place, le teint encore plus pâle. Il trouva cependant la force de s'adresser à Black.

— Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! _dit-il sur un ton de défi_.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres de Black.

— Allonge-toi, _dit-il à Ron d'une voix douce_. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

— Vous m'avez entendu ? _insista Ron en se cramponnant à Harry pour ne pas tomber_. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les quatre.

— Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, _dit Black_.

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Et pourquoi ça ? _lança Harry en essayant de se dégager de notre emprise_. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?

— Harry ! _gémit Hermione_. Tais-toi !

— IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! _rugit Harry_.

Dans un brusque mouvement, il parvint à s'arracher à notre étreinte et bondit sur Black. Sans doute surpris par la réaction de Harry, Black ne leva pas ses baguettes magiques à temps. Harry lui saisit le poignet et fit dévier la pointe des baguettes. De son autre main, il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tempe et ils tombèrent tous les deux contre le mur.

Un éclair aveuglant jaillit des baguettes magiques que Black tenait toujours dans sa main. Un jet d'étincelles passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. Celui-ci sentit le bras décharné se tordre entre ses doigts pour essayer d'échapper à sa prise, mais il tint bon et, de son autre main, frappa Black partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. La main libre de Sirius Black s'agrippa alors à la gorge de Harry...

— Non... _dit-il dans un sifflement_. J'ai attendu trop longtemps...

Les doigts de Black se resserrèrent. Harry, les lunettes de travers, suffoquait. Nous libérons Harry tant bien que mal.

— NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA ! _rugit Harry_.

Il lança un coup de pied au chat qui fit un bond de côté en crachant férocement. Harry saisit sa baguette et se retourna.

— Écartez-vous ! nous _cria-t-il_.

Je récupère les baguettes de Hermione et Ron, et leur rend. J’aide Ron, le teint verdâtre, les mains crispées sur sa jambe cassée, à s’installer sur le lit.

Black était par terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Harry s'approcher de lui, la baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine.

— Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? _murmura-t-il_.

Harry s'immobilisa devant lui et le regarda en le menaçant de sa baguette. Une ecchymose se formait peu à peu autour de l'œil gauche de Black et son nez saignait.

— Vous avez tué mes parents, _dit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas_.

Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

— Je ne le nie pas, _dit-il, très calme_. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire...

— Toute l'histoire ? _répéta Harry, qui sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles_. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !

— Il faut que tu m'écoutes, _dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue_. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... Tu ne comprends pas...

— Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, _dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus_. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça... C'est vous...

Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur la poitrine de Black et s'y allongea à la place du cœur. Black cilla et regarda le chat.

— Va-t'en, _murmura-t-il en essayant de repousser Pattenrond_.

Mais le chat enfonça ses griffes dans la robe de Black et refusa de bouger. Il tourna alors son horrible tête écrasée vers Harry et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

Harry, sa baguette magique fermement serrée entre ses doigts, regarda Black et Pattenrond. Harry leva sa baguette. Les secondes s'écoulaient et Harry restait toujours là, immobile, la baguette levée. Black le regardait, Pattenrond toujours sur sa poitrine. On entendait la respiration haletante de Ron, étendu sur le lit. Hermione, elle, restait silencieuse tout comme moi.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

— ON EST ICI ! _hurla soudain Hermione_. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !

Black eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber Pattenrond. Harry crispa les doigts sur la baguette magique. Des bruits de pas précipités retentissaient dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et Harry se retourna au moment où le professeur Lupin se précipitait dans la pièce, le teint livide, brandissant sa baguette magique.

— **Expelliarmus** ! _cria Lupin_.

La baguette de Harry lui sauta à nouveau des mains. Celles que tenait Hermione s'envolèrent également et Lupin les attrapa toutes les trois d'un geste vif. Il s'approcha ensuite de Black, Pattenrond toujours allongé sur sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice.

Harry resta immobile. Alors, Lupin parla d'une voix étrange, une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue.

— Où est-il, Sirius ? _dit-il_.

_De quoi parle-il ?_

Je regarde Black dont le visage était dépourvu d'expression. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Puis, lentement, il leva la main et montra Ron.

— Mais, dans ce cas... _murmura Lupin en observant Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées_... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? A moins que...

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

— A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?

Lentement, sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Professeur Lupin, _intervint Harry d'une voix forte_. Qu'est-ce qui...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question. Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit comme un frère.

_Non, Remus, c’est pas possible…_

— CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! _hurla Hermione_.

Lupin lâcha Sirius Black et se tourna vers elle.

— Vous... Vous... _balbutiait Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur Lupin_.

— Hermione...

— Vous et lui ! _m’exclamais-je, scandalisée._ J’avais confiance en vous ! Ma mère avait confiance en vous !

— Hermione, Nymeria, calmez-vous... _essaya Black._

— Nous n’avons rien dit à personne ! _s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë_. Nous avons gardé le secret...

— Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! _s'exclama Lupin_. Je vais vous expliquer...

— Je vous ai fait confiance ! _hurla-t-il à Lupin, la voix frémissante d'indignation_. Et en fait, vous étiez son ami !

— Vous vous trompez, _dit Lupin_. Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis... Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

— NON ! _s'exclama Hermione_. Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer...

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard.

— On leur dit ? _demandais-je à mon amie._

Elle hoche la tête.

— C'est un Loup-garou ! _m’exclamais-je._ C’est pour ça qu’il a manqué certains cours !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnamment calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

— D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione, _dit-il_. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry...

Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

— En revanche, _reprit-il_ , je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou.

Ron fit un effort méritoire pour se relever, mais il retomba avec un gémissement de douleur. Lupin s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet, mais Ron balbutia ;

— Arrière, loup-garou !

Lupin s'immobilisa. Puis, au prix d'un effort manifeste, il se tourna vers Hermione et moi, puis demanda ;

— Depuis quand savez-vous ?

— Depuis longtemps, _murmura Hermione_. Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné ce devoir à faire...

— Il en serait ravi, _répondit Lupin, glacial_. Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?

— Les deux, _disons-nous Hermione et moi en même temps_.

Lupin eut un rire forcé.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, _murmura Hermione_. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligente, j'aurais raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez !

— Mais ils le savent déjà, _répondit Lupin_. Les professeurs en tout cas.

— Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? _dit Ron, suffoqué_. Il est fou ?

— Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, _dit Lupin_. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance...

— ET IL AVAIT TORT ! _s'écria Harry_. VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DÈS LE DÉBUT, _ajouta-t-il en montrant Sirius Black du doigt._

Je regarde tout le monde, commençant à être sceptique.

Black avait traversé la pièce et s'était jeté sur le lit à baldaquin, le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes. Pattenrond sauta à côté de lui et vint se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Ron s'écarta d'eux, les mains toujours crispées sur sa jambe.

— Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius, _dit Lupin_. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer... Tenez...

Il sépara les baguettes magiques de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione et les lança chacune à son propriétaire. Harry, stupéfait, attrapa la sienne.

— Voilà, _poursuivit Lupin en glissant sa propre baguette dans sa ceinture_. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ?

— Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, _dit-il en lançant un regard furieux à Black_ , comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

— La carte, _répondit Lupin_. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau...

— Vous savez vous en servir ? _demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux_.

— Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir, _répliqua Lupin avec un geste d'impatience_. J'en suis un des auteurs. Moony, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard.

— Vous êtes un des auteurs de... _commençais-je, choquée._

— Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron, Hermione et Nymeria pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en nous regardant alternativement. Ses pieds soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière sur le plancher.

— Je pensais que vous aviez dû vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry...

— Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ?

— Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous... Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là.

— Quoi ? _dit Harry_. Pas du tout !

— Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, _reprit Lupin qui continua de faire les cent pas sans prendre garde à l'interruption de Harry_. J'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ?

— Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! _s'exclama Harry_.

— Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule cogneur...

— Un seulement ! _s'écria Ron avec colère_.

— Non, Ron, _dit Lupin en se tournant vers lui_. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?

— Tout, _répondit Lupin_. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Ron hésita, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche. Croûtard apparut en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ron dut l'attraper par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir. Pattenrond se dressa sur les genoux de Black en lançant une sorte de sifflement. Lupin s'approcha alors de Ron et regarda fixement Croûtard en retenant sa respiration.

— Quoi ? _répéta Ron, l'air effaré, en serrant Croûtard contre lui_. Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?

— Ce n'est pas un rat, _dit Sirius Black de sa voix rauque_.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

— Non, _dit Lupin à voix basse_. C'est un sorcier.

— Un Animagus, _ajouta Black_. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

_C’est… impossible ? Moi-même je commence à douter…_


	17. Les Maraudeurs

Il fallut un bon moment pour que l'absurdité de cette affirmation pénètre les esprits.

— Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux, _dit Ron_.

— Ridicule ! _dit Hermione d'une voix faible_.

— Peut-être que… _commençais-je avant de m’interrompre._

— Peter Pettigrow est mort, c'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans, _dit Harry en montrant Black dont le visage était agité de tics_.

— J'avais l'intention de le faire, _grogna-t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunes_. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir... Et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas !

Black se jeta alors sur Croûtard en faisant tomber Pattenrond. Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque Sirius Black tomba sur sa jambe cassée.

— Sirius ! NON ! _hurla Lupin en se précipitant sur Black qu'il tira en arrière_. ATTENDS ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça... Il faut qu'ils comprennent... Nous devons leur expliquer...

— On leur expliquera après ! _gronda Black en essayant de repousser Lupin_.

Il tendait vainement la main vers Croûtard qui poussait de petits cris de goret en griffant le cou et le visage de Ron dans ses efforts pour s'enfuir.

— Ils... ont... le... droit... de tout... savoir, _haleta Lupin qui retenait Black de toutes ses forces_. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises ! Et Harry... Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius ! Et regarde Nymeria, la pauvre, elle pense que j’ai trahi sa mère !

— Je veux tout savoir, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute, _dis-je en secouant la tête._

Black cessa de se débattre, ses yeux caves toujours fixés sur Croûtard que Ron immobilisait entre ses mains griffées, mordues, sanglantes.

— Très bien, _répondit Black sans quitter le rat des yeux_. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison...

— Vous êtes fous à lier, tous les deux, _dit Ron d'une voix tremblante_. Ça suffit comme ça, je m'en vais.

— Non, attend. Je veux savoir, _dis-je en empêchant Ron de bouger._

— Ecoutez Nymeria, Ron, vous allez m'écouter, _dit-il calmement_. Mais tenez bien Peter pendant que je vous parle.

— IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER, IL S'APPELLE CROÛTARD ! _hurla Ron en essayant de remettre le rat dans sa poche, mais celui-ci se débattait trop fort_.

Je regarde Black et Lupin, faisant un pas en avant.

— Il y a des témoins qui ont vu Pettigrow mourir. La rue était pleine de monde... _dis-je d’une voix calme._

— Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont cru voir ! _lança Black d'un ton féroce, le regard toujours fixé sur Croûtard qui se tortillait entre les mains de Ron_.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Hey, doucement parce que je fais partie des seules ici à admettre la possibilité que vous soyez innocent, _dis-je à Black en le pointant du doigts et d’une voix ferme._

Je vois Remus sourire, et Sirius hoche la tête en levant les mains en l’air.

— Le caractère d’Eleana… Bon, vas-y Remus, parle !

— Tout le monde a cru que Sirius avait tué Peter, _dit Lupin en hochant la tête_. Moi-même, je l'ai cru, jusqu'à ce que je voie la carte, ce soir. Car la carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais... Peter est vivant. C'est lui que Ron tient entre ses mains.

— Je vois, un Animagus, _fis-je._ On a étudié les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai vérifié en faisant mes devoirs ; le ministère possède la liste des sorcières et des mages qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux. Il existe un registre qui indique de quel animal ils peuvent prendre la forme, avec leurs signes particuliers et tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître. J'ai consulté ce registre et j'y ai trouvé le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'y a eu que sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle et Pettigrow ne figure pas dans la liste...

Lupin éclata de rire.

— Vous avez raison, Nymeria ! Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard quatre Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés.

— Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi, Remus, _lança Black qui continuait d'observer chaque geste que faisait Croûtard pour tenter de s'enfuir_. J'ai attendu douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

— Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius, _dit Lupin_. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire...

Lupin s'interrompit. Un grincement soudain venait de retentir derrière nous. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Tout le monde se retourna, puis Lupin s'avança et regarda sur le palier.

— Il n'y a personne...

— Cette maison est hantée, _rappela Ron_.

— Pas du tout, _dit Lupin qui regarde toujours la porte d'un air intrigué_. La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée... Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. A l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu... et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire...

Son visage paraissait grave et fatigué. Je m’installe confortablement pour écouter l’histoire.

— J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu. Mes parents ont tout essayé, mais à l'époque, il n'existait pas de traitement. La potion que m'a préparée le professeur Rogue est une découverte récente. Elle me permet de me contrôler. Si je la prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation... Je me réfugie dans mon bureau et je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif. Il me suffit alors d'attendre la fin de la pleine lune. Mais avant que la potion Tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. Il semblait impossible que je puisse étudier à Poudlard. Les autres parents refuseraient certainement que leurs enfants soient exposés au danger que je représentais. Mais à cette époque, Dumbledore devint directeur de l'école et il éprouva pour moi de la compassion. Il assura qu'en prenant certaines précautions, il n'y avait pas de raisons que je ne puisse pas faire mes études normalement...

Lupin soupira et regarda Harry.

— Je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs mois que le Saule cogneur a été planté l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été planté à cause de moi. Cette maison, _poursuivit_

 _Lupin en regardant autour de lui d'un air accablé_ , et le tunnel qui y mène ont été spécialement bâtis à mon intention. Une fois par mois, on me faisait sortir du château et on m'enfermait ici pendant le temps que durait ma métamorphose. L'arbre a été planté à l'entrée du tunnel pour empêcher quiconque de s'y aventurer quand j'étais dangereux.

A par la voix de Lupin, on n'entendait que les couinements terrifiés de Croûtard.

— A cette époque, mes transformations étaient... étaient épouvantables. C'est très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou. Je ne pouvais mordre personne, puisque j'étais seul, je me mordais donc moi-même. Les villageois entendaient le bruit que je faisais, les hurlements que je poussais et ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes particulièrement agressifs. Dumbledore encourageait cette rumeur et même maintenant, alors que la maison est restée silencieuse pendant des années et des années, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'osent pas en approcher... Mais en dehors de mes périodes de métamorphose, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, quatre excellents amis, Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrow... Eleana Carey… et, bien sûr, votre père, Harry... James Potter. Bien entendu, mes amis s'apercevaient que je disparaissais une fois par mois. J'inventais toute sorte d'histoires pour expliquer mon absence. Je leur racontais que ma mère était malade et que j'allais la voir à la maison... J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me laissent tomber si jamais ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment. Bien entendu, tout comme vous, Hermione et Nymeria, ils ont fini par découvrir la vérité... Mais ils ne m'ont pas du tout laissé tomber. Au contraire, ils ont fait quelque chose qui rendait mes métamorphoses très supportables et qui en faisait même les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.

— Mon père aussi ? _dit Harry, stupéfait_.

— Ma mère ne m’a jamais rien dit… _murmurais-je._

— Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. Votre père Harry, votre mère Nymeria, et Sirius ici présent étaient les élèves les plus brillants de toute l'école et c'est heureux car la transformation en Animagus peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est pour cela que le ministère surveille de près ceux qui essayent de le devenir. Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et de Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal.

— Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il ? _demande Hermione, déconcertée_.

— Il leur était impossible de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous forme d'animaux, ils ne risquaient plus rien, _répondit Lupin_. Un loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains. Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et ils se transformaient... Peter était le plus petit, il arrivait à se glisser sous les branches du Saule cogneur sans prendre de coups et à appuyer sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre. Tous les quatre descendaient alors dans le tunnel et me rejoignaient. Sous leur influence, je devenais moins dangereux. Mon corps était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon esprit restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux.

— Dépêche-toi, Remus, _grogna Black qui continuait de contempler Croûtard avec une sorte d'avidité qui déformait ses traits._

— J'y viens, Sirius, j'y viens... A présent que nous pouvions nous transformer tous les cinq, nous avions toutes les possibilités de nous amuser... La nuit, nous quittions la Cabane Hurlante pour rôder dans le village et dans le parc de Poudlard. Les animaux dont James, Sirius et Eleana prenaient l'aspect étaient suffisamment grands pour neutraliser un loup-garou en cas de besoin. Je ne crois pas que d'autres élèves de l’école n’aient jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer plus en détail le parc de Poudlard ou le village de Pré-au-lard. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu établir la carte du Maraudeur en la signant de nos surnoms. Sirius, c'est Padfoot, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien, Peter, c'est Wormtail, à cause de la queue de rat qui ressemble à un lombric, Eleana c’était Woggle à cause de l’objet qu’elle se servait pour attacher ses cheveux, qui a fait un cercle doré sur son pelage blanc de loup. Et James, c'était Prongs.

— En quel animal se... ? _commença Harry, mais Hermione l'interrompit._

— C'était quand même dangereux ! _fit-elle remarquer_. Se promener la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez réussi à leur fausser compagnie et que vous ayez mordu quelqu'un ?

— Une pensée qui me hante toujours, _dit Lupin d'un ton grave_. Souvent, cela a failli se produire. Après, nous en plaisantions. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants... Nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence... Parfois, je me suis senti coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledore... Il m'avait accepté à Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre directeur d'école ne l'aurait fait et il ne se doutait pas que je violais toutes les règles qu'il avait établies pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle des autres. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais amené quatre de mes camarades à devenir des Animagi, ce qui était totalement interdit. Mais j'oubliais mon sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que nous nous réunissions pour préparer nos escapades du mois suivant. Et je n'ai pas changé...

Les traits de Lupin s'étaient durcis. Il y avait comme un dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix.

— Tout au long de cette année, je me suis livré un véritable combat en me demandant si je devais révéler à Dumbledore que Sirius était un Animagus. Et finalement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Il aurait fallu que je lui avoue que j'avais trahi sa confiance quand j'étais élève, que j'avais entraîné les autres avec moi... Et la confiance de Dumbledore est ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Il m'a accepté comme élève et il m'a donné du travail alors que j'ai toujours été rejeté de partout et que je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner ma vie à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même que Sirius s'introduisait dans l'école en utilisant des procédés de magie noire appris auprès de Voldemort et que le fait d'être un Animagus n'avait aucun rapport avec ces intrusions... Aussi, dans un sens, Rogue avait raison de se méfier de moi.

— Rogue ? _s'exclama Black en détachant pour la première fois son regard de Croûtard_. Qu'est-ce que Rogue a donc à voir là-dedans ?

— Il est ici, Sirius, _répond Lupin d'un ton accablé_. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école.

Il nous regarda.

— Le professeur Rogue était un de nos condisciples de Poudlard, _reprit-il._ Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons... Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé malgré moi...

Black laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

— C'était bien fait pour lui, _dit-il avec dédain_. Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions... en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer...

— Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois, _dit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi_. Nous étions dans la même classe et... heu... nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch... En tout cas, un soir, Rogue m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait... heu... amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Rogue a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Rogue avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a su qui j'étais vraiment...

— C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas, _dit lentement Harry_. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?

— Exactement, _lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin_.

Severus Rogue se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin.


	18. L'Animagus

Hermione poussa un hurlement. Black se leva d'un bond. Harry sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

— J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule cogneur, _dit Rogue en jetant la cape d'invisibilité par terre, sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur Lupin_. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie...

Rogue était légèrement essoufflé, mais son visage exprimait un sentiment de triomphe qu'il avait peine à dissimuler.

— Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ? _dit-il, les yeux étincelants_. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance... Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffi d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître...

— Severus... _commença Lupin, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas poursuivre_.

— J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit...

— Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, _dit précipitamment Lupin_. Tu ne sais pas tout... Je vais t'expliquer... Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry...

— Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, _dit Rogue, le regard flamboyant_. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... Un loup-garou apprivoisé...

— Espèce d'idiot, _dit Lupin d'une voix douce_. Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?

BANG ! De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette magique de Rogue et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Lupin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Avec un rugissement de rage, Black s'élança vers Rogue, mais celui-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison, _murmura Rogue_ , une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai.

Black s'immobilisa. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine. Harry nous jette un regard. Ron, qui paraissait aussi indécis que lui, s'efforçait toujours de retenir Croûtard qui continuait de se débattre comme un dément. Mon regard est posé sur Black. Hermione, elle, s'avança vers Rogue d'un pas mal assuré et dit d'une voix haletante ;

— Professeur Rogue, nous... nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ?

— Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école, _répliqua sèchement Rogue_. Vous, Potter, Fawley et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous taire.

— Mais si... s'il y avait un malentendu...

— TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE ! _s'écria Rogue qui avait soudain l'air d'un dément_. NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNORE !

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers Black. Hermione garda le silence.

— Quelle douce vengeance, _murmura Rogue en regardant Black_. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait...

_Il est taré._

— Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, _grogna Black_. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château…

Il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête.

— …je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires...

— Jusqu'au château ? _dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse_. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black... tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser...

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Black s'effaça aussitôt.

— Il... Il faut que tu m'écoutes, _dit-il de sa voix rauque_. Le rat... Regarde ce rat...

Le regard de Rogue brillait d'une lueur démente qu’on ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait perdre la raison.

— Venez tous, _dit-il_.

Il claqua des doigts. L'extrémité d'une des cordes qui liaient Lupin se dressa alors dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

— J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi...

Harry traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça devant la porte.

— Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, _lança Rogue_. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau...

— Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année, _dit Harry_. Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ?

— L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, _répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement_. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !

— VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! _s'écria alors Harry_. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUÉS DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ÉCOUTER...

_Harry, si on survit ce soir, c’est Rogue qui va te tuer._

— SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! _hurla Rogue qui paraissait de plus en plus dément_. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avait tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black... Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DÉGAGEZ, POTTER !

Harry se décida en une fraction de seconde. Avant même que Rogue ait eu le temps de faire un pas vers lui, il leva sa baguette magique.

— **Expelliarmus** ! _s'exclama-t-il_.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à prononcer la formule. Il y eut une détonation qui fit trembler la porte sur ses gonds. Rogue fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage. Il était assommé.

Harry nous regarde, Hermione Ron et moi. Nous avons tous les trois prononcer la formule en même temps. La baguette magique de Rogue décrivit un arc de cercle et alla atterrir sur le lit, à côté de Pattenrond.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, _dit Black en regardant Harry_. Tu aurais dû me le laisser...

Harry évita le regard de Black.

— On a attaqué un professeur... On a attaqué un professeur... _gémit Hermione qui fixait Rogue, toujours inconscient, avec des yeux terrifiés_. On va avoir des ennuis épouvantables...

Lupin essayait de défaire ses liens. Black se pencha vers lui et le libéra avec mon aide.

— Merci, Harry, _dit Lupin en se frottant les poignets, là où les cordes l'avaient serré_.

— Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, _répliqua Harry_.

— Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves, _dit Black_. Toi, donne-moi Peter.

Ron serra Croûtard contre sa poitrine.

— Ça suffit, _dit-il d'une voix faible_. Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban simplement pour venir chercher Croûtard ?

Je regarde Black, puis Croûtard.

— Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat, _dis-je_. Il y a des millions de rats... Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban ?

_Les conséquences plus tard, les réponses maintenant._

— C'est une bonne question, Sirius, _admit Lupin en se tournant vers Black, les sourcils légèrement froncés_. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où il se trouvait ?

Black plongea une de ses mains décharnées dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il défroissa pour nous le montrer. C'était la photo de Ron et de sa famille qui avait paru dans La Gazette du sorcier l'été précédent. Sur l'épaule de Ron, on distinguait nettement Croûtard.

— Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? _demanda Lupin, stupéfait_.

— Grâce à Fudge, _répondit Black_. Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban, l'année dernière, il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page... Sur l'épaule de ce garçon... J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui... Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard où il suivait ses études... Et où Harry se trouvait aussi...

— Mon dieu, _murmura Lupin en regardant alternativement Croûtard et la photo du journal_. Sa patte avant...

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa patte avant ? _lança Ron sur un ton de défi_.

— Il lui manque un doigt, _répondit Black_.

— Bien sûr, _dit Lupin dans un souffle_. C'était simple... Et remarquablement intelligent... Il se l'est tranché lui-même ?

— Juste avant de se transformer, _poursuivit Black_. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats...

— C’est tellement… astucieux, _avouais-je_. Y a-t-il un moyen de le faire redevenir humain ?

— Tu ne crois quand même pas à leurs bêtises Nymeria ! _me demande Ron, surpris._

Je me tourne vers mes amis.

— Comme je l’ai dit, on peut tout de même leur laisser le bénéfice du boute, non ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu’un serait capable d’inventer une histoire aussi précise, _dis-je, déterminée_.

Je vois le sourire de Black.

— On dirait Eleana.

— On ne vous a jamais raconté ça, Ron ? _dit Lupin_. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est un doigt de sa main.

— Croûtard s'est sans doute battu avec un autre rat et il a perdu un doigt dans la bagarre ! _répliqua Ron_. Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans la famille...

— Douze ans, _dit Lupin_. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il se fait qu'il ait vécu aussi longtemps ?

— On... On s'est bien occupés de lui... _répondit Ron_.

— Il n'a pas très bonne mine pour le moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? _fit remarquer Lupin_. Je pense qu'il a dû perdre du poids depuis le jour où il a appris que Sirius s'était évadé...

— C'est ce chat cinglé qui lui a fait peur ! _s'exclama Ron en désignant d'un signe de tête Pattenrond qui continuait de ronronner sur le lit_.

_Croûtard avait semblé malade bien avant de connaître Pattenrond... Il était en mauvaise santé depuis le retour d'Egypte de Ron... depuis le moment où Black s'était évadé..._

— Ce chat n'est pas cinglé du tout, _dit Black_.

Il tendit sa main décharnée et caressa la tête touffue de Pattenrond.

— C'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il me fasse confiance. Finalement, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je cherchais et il m'a aidé...

— Que voulez-vous dire ? _demanda Hermione dans un souffle_.

— Il a essayé de m'amener Peter, mais il n'a pas réussi. Alors, il a volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'accéder à Gryffondor et me l'a apportée... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a trouvé le papier sur la table de chevet d'un des élèves... Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui... _poursuivit Black_. Ce chat, Pattenrond, c'est ça ?, m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même... Il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort une première fois...

— Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort ? _s'écria Harry avec fureur_. Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents !

— Non, _dit Lupin_. Harry...

— Et maintenant, vous avez décidé de l'achever !

— En effet, _dit Black en jetant au rat un regard assassin._

— Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû laisser Rogue vous capturer, _s'exclama Harry_.

— Harry, _dit précipitamment Lupin_. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre, c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant Peter...

— CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! _hurla Harry_. IL ÉTAIT LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, IL A DIT QU'IL LES AVAIT TUÉS !

Il tendait l'index vers Black qui hochait lentement la tête. Ses yeux caves paraissaient soudain étincelants.

— Harry... C'est comme si je les avais tués, _dit-il de sa voix rauque_. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi... C'est ma faute, je le sais... Le soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. C'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière... _acheva-t-il, la voix brisée_.

— Le complexe du survivant, _murmurais-je, accablée._

_C’est horrible. Black s’accuse de leurs morts parce qu’il a survécu._

— Ça suffit, _dit Lupin_.

Il avait parlé d'une voix dure, métallique, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé, _poursuivit-il_. Ron, donnez-moi ce rat.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? _demanda Ron, tendu_.

— L'obliger à se montrer, _dit Lupin_. Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout.

Ron hésita puis il finit par donner Croûtard à Lupin qui le prit entre ses mains. Croûtard se mit à couiner en se tortillant désespérément, ses petits yeux noirs exorbités. Je me tourne vers Black.

— Ramenez-le, _ordonnais-je._

Il hoche la tête.

— Prêt, Sirius ? _dit Lupin_.

Black, qui avait déjà pris la baguette magique de Rogue sur le lit, s'approcha de Lupin et du rat qui se débattait. Les yeux de Black semblèrent soudain s'enflammer dans leurs orbites.

— Ensemble ? _dit-il à voix basse_.

— Oui, _répondit Lupin qui tenait fermement Croûtard dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre_. A trois... Attention, un... deux... TROIS !

Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques. Pendant un instant, Croûtard sembla figé dans les airs, son petit corps noir agité de convulsions. Ron poussa un cri. Le rat tomba sur le plancher. Il y eut alors un autre éclair aveuglant, puis...

On aurait dit la croissance d'un arbre dans un film en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes... Un instant plus tard, un homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où Croûtard était tombé. L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordait les mains. Sur le lit, Pattenrond s'était mis à cracher, les poils dressés sur son échine.

_C’était donc vrai…_

L'homme était petit, à peine plus grand que Harry et Hermione. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Croûtard, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides.


	19. Serviteur de Voldemort

La respiration saccadée, il regarda autour de lui. J’ai vu ses yeux se tourner brièvement vers la porte, puis changer à nouveau de direction.

— Bonjour, Peter, _dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il était tout naturel de voir un rat se transformer en un vieux camarade d'école_. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

— S... Sirius... R... Remus...

Pettigrow avait une petite voix couinante, semblable à des cris de rat. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la porte.

— Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis...

Black leva sa baguette, mais Lupin lui attrapa le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir et s'adressa à nouveau à Pettigrow d'un ton léger et désinvolte. Je me place discrètement devant la porte.

— Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James et Lily sont morts. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir...

— Remus, _dit Pettigrow d'une voix haletante tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front_. Tu ne vas pas le croire, quand même... Il a essayé de me tuer, Remus...

— C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, _répondit Lupin d'un ton plus froid_. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien...

— Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ! _glapit Pettigrow en montrant Black du doigt_.

Je remarque qu’il pointe son médius car il n'avait plus d'index.

— Il a tué Lily et James, et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer... Il faut que tu m'aides, Remus...

Le visage de Black, son regard insondable braqué sur Pettigrow, ressemblait plus que jamais à une tête de mort.

— Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair, _dit Lupin_.

— Des choses au claire ?

Pettigrow recommença à jeter des regards autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres obstruées, puis à nouveau sur la porte où je suis.

— Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !

— Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? _s'étonna Lupin_. Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ?

— Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! _s'écria Pettigrow de sa petite voix suraiguë_. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets !

Black éclata de rire, d'un horrible rire sans joie qui retentit longuement dans la pièce.

— Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? _dit-il_.

Pettigrow se recroquevilla, comme si Black l'avait menacé d'un fouet.

— Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? _dit Black_. Je te comprends, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine ?

— Je ne vois pas... ce que tu veux dire, Sirius... _marmonna Pettigrow, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, le visage luisant de sueur_.

— Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es caché pendant douze ans, Peter, _dit Black_. Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban... Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes... J'en ai entendu qui criaient toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. A les en croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés... Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées... Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter...

_Malefoy ?_

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, _répéta Pettigrow d'une voix plus aiguë que jamais_.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et se tourna vers Lupin.

— Tu ne crois pas toutes... toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

— Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat, _dit Lupin d'un ton égal_.

— Innocent mais terrifié ! _couina Pettigrow_. Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black !

Les traits de Black se contractèrent en un rictus.

— Comment oses-tu ? _lança-t-il dans un grognement qui rappelait l'énorme chien dont il avait pris la forme auparavant_. Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter... Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? A un moment, c'était nous... Remus, Eleana et moi... et James...

Pettigrow s'essuya à nouveau le visage. Il avait du mal à respirer.

— Moi, un espion... Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais... Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille...

— Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je le leur ai conseillé, _siffla Black avec tant de hargne que Pettigrow recula d'un pas_. J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan... Un coup de bluff... J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi... Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ?

Pettigrow marmonnait machinalement des paroles incompréhensibles.

— Professeur Lupin, _murmura timidement Hermione_. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

— Certainement, Hermione, _répondit Lupin d'un ton courtois_.

— Eh bien, Croûtard... je veux dire... ce... cet homme... Il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Et voilà ! _s'exclama Pettigrow en montrant Hermione de sa main mutilée_. Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ?

— Je vais te dire pourquoi, _répliqua Black_. Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre...

Pettigrow ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler.

— Heu... Mr Black... Sirius ? _dit Hermione timidement_.

Black sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui de cette manière et fixa Hermione d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'on puisse à nouveau lui parler poliment.

— Si je peux vous poser la question... Comment... comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ?

— Merci ! _balbutia Pettigrow en hochant frénétiquement la tête_. C'est exactement ce que je voulais...

Lupin le fit taire d'un regard. Black regarda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils, mais son visage n'exprimait aucun agacement. Il semblait plutôt réfléchir à sa réponse.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, _dit-il lentement_. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi... Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison... Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs... Et quand les choses devenaient trop... insupportables... je me transformais dans ma cellule... je devenais un chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, comprenez-vous ? Ils se rendent compte de la présence des gens en percevant leurs émotions... Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins... moins humaines... moins complexes lorsque j'étais un chien... Alors, ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou comme les autres et n'avaient donc aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais faible, très faible... et sans baguette magique, je ne pouvais pas espérer les repousser. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry... Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance...

Pettigrow hocha la tête de droite à gauche en remuant les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Black comme s'il était hypnotisé.

— ...prêt à frapper au moment où il se sentirait soutenu... prêt à livrer aux forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs... Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant... C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête, _poursuivit Black_. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre... Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux... C'était une obsession... Mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien... Il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un animal qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien... J'étais mince, très mince... Suffisamment mince pour me glisser à travers les grilles... Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée... Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien... Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite... Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr... Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry...

Il regarda Harry qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

— Crois-moi, _reprit Black_. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Non !

Pettigrow était tombé à genoux, comme si le signe de tête de Harry avait signifié sa propre condamnation à mort. Il s'avança en traînant les genoux sur le plancher et se prosterna, les mains jointes devant lui comme en prière.

— Sirius... C'est moi... C'est Peter... Ton ami... tu ne vas quand même pas...

Black fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied et Peter se recroquevilla.

— Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus !

— Remus ! _couina Pettigrow en se tournant vers Lupin_. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret...

— Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, _fit remarquer Lupin_. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? _demanda-t-il_.

— Pardonne-moi, _répondit Black_.

— Bien sûr, Padfoot, mon vieil ami, _dit Lupin qui était en train de relever ses manches_. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?

— Évidemment, _répondit Black_.

_L’amitié._

Et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Lui aussi releva ses manches.

— On le tue ensemble ? _dit-il_.

— Oui, _dit sombrement Lupin_.

— Non... Vous n'allez pas faire ça... _haleta Pettigrow_.

Il se traîna alors vers Ron.

— Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron... Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Ron contemplait Pettigrow avec répulsion.

— Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit !

— Gentil garçon... gentil maître... _gémit Pettigrow en rampant vers Ron_. Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire... J'étais ton rat... Un animal fidèle...

— Si tu étais meilleur sous l'aspect d'un rat que sous celui d'un homme, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Peter, _dit Black d'une voix dure_.

Ron, que la douleur rendait de plus en plus pâle, ramena sa jambe cassée contre lui pour la tenir hors d'atteinte de Pettigrow. Celui-ci, toujours à genoux, se traîna alors vers Hermione et saisit le bas de sa robe.

— Douce jeune fille... brillante élève... tu ne vas pas les laisser me... Aide-moi...

_Qu’il ne m’approche pas sinon il s’en prend une._

Hermione arracha sa robe des mains de Pettigrow et recula contre le mur, l'air horrifié. Alors, Pettigrow se tourna vers Harry.

— Harry... Harry... Tu ressembles tellement à ton père... Tu es son portrait...

— COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À HARRY ? _rugit Black_. COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ?

— Harry, _murmura Pettigrow en se traînant vers lui les mains tendues_. Harry, James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. James aurait compris, Harry. Il aurait eu pitié de moi.

Je m’interpose, plus énervée que jamais, et lui donne un coup de poing.

— T’approches pas de lui ! _dis-je menaçante._ Et ne prononcez plus jamais le nom de son père !

— Joli coup, tu es bien la fille à Eleana ! _s’exclame-t-il._

Black et Lupin saisirent alors Pettigrow par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière. Il retomba assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers eux, le visage convulsé de terreur.

— Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort, _dit Black, qui tremblait aussi_. Tu oserais le nier ?

Pettigrow fondit en larmes. C'était un spectacle répugnant, on aurait dit un gros bébé chauve qui se tortillait par terre.

— Sirius, Sirius, _pleurnicha-t-il_ , que pouvais-je faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu ne te rends pas compte... Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée... J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé à...

— NE MENS PAS ! _hurla Black_. TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT ! TU ETAIS SON ESPION !

— Il... il ralliait tout le monde ! _bredouilla Pettigrow_. Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ?

_Il avoue, ça y est._

Je recule de plusieurs pas, comprenant finalement que Harry n’est pas le seul en danger à ce moment-là.

_« Voldemort avait déjà essayé de revenir en utilisant ta magie l’an dernier, il faut à tout prix éviter qu’il soit en position de recommencer »_

— Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ? _dit Black, animé d'une terrible fureur_. On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter !

— Tu ne comprends pas ! _gémit Pettigrow_. Il m'aurait tué !

— ALORS, TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU !

Black et Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes magiques levées.

— Tu aurais dû comprendre, _dit Lupin d'une voix paisible_ , que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter.

Hermione se tourna vers le mur, le visage dans les mains.

— NON ! _cria Harry_.

Il se précipita devant Pettigrow, face aux baguettes magiques.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, _dit-il, la respiration précipitée_. Vous ne pouvez pas !

— Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, _gronda Black_. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille.

— Je sais, _dit Harry_. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... ne le tuez pas...

— Harry ! _balbutia Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux_. Merci... C'est plus que je ne mérite... Merci...

— Lâchez-moi, _lança Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pettigrow avec une grimace de dégoût_. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs... simplement à cause de vous.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Pettigrow, dont on entendait la respiration sifflante. Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

— Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider, Harry, _dit Black_. Mais pense... pense à ce qu'il a fait...

— Il ira à Azkaban, _répéta Harry_. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui...

— Très bien, _dit Lupin_. Écartez-vous, Harry.

Harry hésita.

— Je vais simplement le ligoter, _dit Lupin_. Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autre.

Harry s'écarta. De fines cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Lupin et, un instant plus tard, Pettigrow se trémoussait sur le sol, ficelé et bâillonné.

— Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter, _g_ _rogna Black, sa propre baguette pointée sur Pettigrow_ , cette fois, nous te tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Harry regarda la pitoyable silhouette qui gigotait sur le plancher et approuva d'un signe de tête en s'assurant que Pettigrow l'avait vu.

— Très bien, _dit Lupin_. Ron, je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfresh, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il se pencha sur Ron, tapota sa jambe d'un coup de baguette magique et murmura « **Ferula** ». Aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de la jambe de Ron en la fixant étroitement à une attelle. Ron posa prudemment sa jambe par terre et ne sembla ressentir aucune douleur.

— C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, _dit-il_. Merci.

— Et le professeur Rogue ? _dit Hermione d'une petite voix en regardant Rogue qui était toujours évanoui par terre_.

Je pouffe de rire en le voyant.

— Il n'a rien de grave, _dit Lupin qui se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls_. Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça... **Mobilicorpus** , _murmura-t-il_.

Comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisibles aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Rogue se retrouva debout, la tête ballottante, telle une marionnette grotesque. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les pieds pendants. Lupin prit la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa dans sa poche.

— Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose, _dit Black en touchant Pettigrow du bout du pied_. Par mesure de précaution.

J’allais me proposer, mais je suis devancée.

— Moi, _dit Lupin_.

— Et moi aussi, _ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce_.

Il boitait, mais parvenait à tenir debout sans trop de mal. D'un coup de baguette magique, Black fit apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes. Bientôt, Pettigrow fut à nouveau debout, enchaîné d'un côté à Lupin et de l'autre à Ron qui avait le visage fermé. D'un bond léger, Pattenrond sauta du lit et sortit le premier de la pièce, ouvrant la voie aux autres, le panache de sa queue touffue fièrement dressé, comme un signe de ralliement.


	20. La pleine lune

Pattenrond descendait l'escalier le premier. Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron le suivaient. Ils avaient l'air de participer à une de ces courses où les concurrents sont attachés trois par trois. Derrière eux, le professeur Rogue flottait dans les airs, tel un spectre, le bout de ses pieds effleurant les marches de l'escalier. C'était Sirius qui le faisait avancer ainsi en pointant sur lui la propre baguette de Rogue. Enfin, Harry, Hermione et moi fermons la marche.

S'engager dans le tunnel ne fut pas une mince affaire. Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron durent s'y glisser de côté. Lupin continuait de pointer sa baguette magique sur Pettigrow et Harry les voyait progresser avec difficulté en marchant en crabe. Pattenrond ouvrait toujours la voie.

La tête de Rogue ballottait sur ses épaules se cognait sans cesse contre le plafond bas et j’ai l’impression que Sirius ne faisait aucun effort pour éviter ces chocs répétés.

— Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ? _dit soudain Sirius à Harry_.

— Vous êtes libre, _répondit Harry_.

— Oui... mais je suis aussi... je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit... je suis ton parrain.

— Je le savais, _dit Harry_.

— Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose... _déclara Sirius d'un ton un peu raide_.

_J’ai l’impression que nous sommes de trop._

— Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante, _poursuivit Sirius_. Mais... penses-y... Lorsque j'aurai été réhabilité... Si jamais... tu veux changer de maison...

— Vous voulez dire... Habiter chez vous ? Et quitter les Dursley ?

_C’est tout ce que Harry a toujours voulu._

Sa tête heurta un morceau de roc qui dépassait du plafond.

— Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas, _dit précipitamment Sirius_. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement...

— Vous plaisantez ? _coupa Harry, la voix soudain aussi rauque que celle de Sirius_. Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer ?

Sirius se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. La tête de Rogue raclait le plafond, mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

— Tu veux vraiment ? _dit-il_.

— Oui, je veux vraiment ! _assura Harry_.

Sur le visage émacié de Sirius Black se dessina alors le premier vrai sourire. La différence était saisissante, on aurait dit qu'un être de dix ans plus jeune venait d'apparaître sous le masque décharné.

— Alors, comment se porte ta mère, Nymeria ? _me demande t-il._

Je souris doucement.

— Comme toujours. Elle met de la musique à fond pendant qu’elle fait le ménage, entretient le potager, fait subir à sa fille des cours supplémentaires et lui court après pour tout savoir sur sa vie amoureuse, _dis-je, amusée._

Tout le monde se met à rire, détendant ainsi l’atmosphère.

_Est-ce que je dois lui en parler… ? Oui._

— C’est vrai que... _commençais-je, hésitante._ C’est vrai que pendant votre scolarité…

Black, ou Sirius, me coupe, comprenant où je veux en venir.

— Que je lui courrais après ? Oui, _fait-il, amusé_. Mais c’était avant de comprendre que je n’avais aucune chance avec elle…

Je pouffe de rire.

_J’ai plus parler en une journée que ces derniers mois réunis. Ma gorge commence à me faire mal._

Pattenrond escalada la pente le premier. Il avait dû appuyer la patte sur le nœud de la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser le Saule cogneur car Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron se hissèrent au-dehors sans déclencher la fureur des branches.

Sirius fit passer Rogue par l'ouverture, puis il s'effaça pour laisser sortir Harry, Hermione et moi. Enfin, il se glissa dehors à son tour.

Le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Nous avançons en silence en direction du château dont on voyait les fenêtres briller au loin. De temps à autre, Pettigrow laissait échapper un gémissement.

— Un geste suspect, Peter, et... _menaça Lupin, sa baguette magique pointée sur la poitrine de Pettigrow_.

Nous traversons le parc silencieusement. Les lumières du château se rapprochaient. Rogue continuait de flotter comme un fantôme devant Sirius, le menton rebondissant sur sa poitrine.

Soudain, il y eut une éclaircie dans le ciel, de faibles ombres se dessinèrent. A présent, la lueur du clair de lune baignait les alentours.

Rogue heurta Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron qui s'étaient brusquement immobilisés. Sirius se figea, un bras tendu derrière lui pour nous faire signe à Harry, Hermione et moi de s'arrêter également.

La silhouette de Lupin semblait pétrifiée et remarqua que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler.

— Oh, là, là... _bredouilla Hermione_. Il n'a pas pris sa potion, ce soir ! Il va devenir dangereux !

— Fuyez ! _murmura Sirius_. Fuyez ! Immédiatement !

— Et Ron ?! _demandais-je._

Harry se précipita vers lui, mais Sirius le saisit par les épaules et le rejeta en arrière.

— Laisse-moi faire... COURS !

Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Pattenrond recula, sa fourrure dressée sur son échine.

Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Sirius avait disparu. Il s'était métamorphosé. L'énorme chien se précipita d'un bond. Lorsque le loup-garou se libéra de la menotte qui l'attachait, le chien l'attrapa par le cou et le tira en arrière, loin de Ron et de Pettigrow. Ils étaient à présent accrochés l'un à l'autre, mâchoire contre mâchoire, leurs griffes se déchirant férocement...

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l’horrible spectacle, mais les rouvre lorsque Hermione se mit à hurler.

Pettigrow avait plongé sur la baguette magique de Lupin. Ron, vacillant sur sa jambe cassée, tomba. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair et Ron resta immobile sur le sol. Une autre détonation ; Pattenrond fut projeté en l'air et retomba par terre en un petit tas informe.

— **Expelliarmus** ! _cria Harry, sa baguette magique pointée sur Pettigrow_.

La baguette de Lupin lui sauta des mains et s'envola en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

— Restez où vous êtes ! _cria Harry_.

Il se rua sur lui, mais trop tard. Pettigrow s'était transformé. Sa queue de rat glissa de la menotte attachée au poignet de Ron et il détala dans l'herbe.

Il y eut un hurlement mêlé à un grognement. Le loup-garou s'enfuyait en direction de la forêt.

— Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé ! _cria Harry_.

Sirius saignait. On voyait des plaies sur son dos et son museau, mais il se releva et s'élança. Le bruit de ses pattes qui martelaient le sol s'évanouit au loin. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? _murmura Hermione_.

Ron avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte. Il était vivant, sans aucun doute.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Je poursuis Pettigrow, _leur dis-je_. Retournez au château, essayez de réveiller Rogue.

Et avant qu’ils ne puissent s’opposer à mes dires, je pars en courant dans la dernière direction où j’ai vu Pettigrow. Me concentrant sur ma magie, j’essaie de trouver le rat.

_Aller, j’ai d’énormes pouvoirs à ce qu’il parait, ils doivent bien être capables de détecter un autre sorcier !?_

Finalement, au bout d’un moment, j’étais comme « poussée » à aller dans une direction. Finalement, après ce qu’il me semble être plusieurs heures, je vois le rat et saute dessus pour l’attraper, ce que je parviens à faire.

— Je t’ai attrapé, ordure, _grognais-je._

Il commence à me griffer, mordre et à se tortiller. Alors je fais mon possible pour retourner rapidement au château, mes mains de plus en plus en sang.

_Je dois y arriver, nous devons innocenter Sirius…_


	21. L'après

_Infirmerie_

Madame Pomfresh a bandé mes mains et m’a donné des potions pour ma voix et pour mes coupures. Pettigrow a manqué de me couper un doigt tant il se débattait.

Je fais semblant de dormir, écoutant la conversation de Rogue et Fudge. Ils sont convaincus que nous sommes sous l’emprise d’un sortilège de Confusion, et Rusard surveillerait le rat en ce moment sous l’ordre de Dumbledore.

— Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les trois ! _lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque_.

Elle posa le chocolat sur la table de chevet de Harry et entreprit de le casser en morceaux à l'aide d'un petit marteau. Je me redresse sur mon lit en regardant mes amis.

— Comment va Ron ? _demandèrent-ils d'une même voix_.

Madame Pomfresh m’a interdite de parler.

— Il survivra, _répondit sombrement Madame Pomfresh_. Et vous trois, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que... Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Harry s'était redressé. Il remit ses lunettes et prit sa baguette magique.

— Je dois absolument voir le directeur, _dit-il_.

— Potter, _dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix apaisante_ , tout va bien, ils ont capturé Black. Il est enfermé là-haut. Les Détraqueurs vont lui donner un baiser d'un moment à l'autre...

— Quoi ?

Harry, Hermione et moi nous nous levons en même temps. Sauf que Cornélius Fudge et Rogue firent irruption dans la salle.

— Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? _dit Fudge, inquiet_. Tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat ? _demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh d'un ton anxieux_.

— Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi ! _s'exclama Harry_. Sirius Black est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est...

Mais Fudge hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire.

— Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main...

— VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN ! _hurla Harry_. VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTÉ UN INNOCENT !

— Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, _dit Hermione en regardant Fudge d'un air implorant_. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. C'était le rat de Ron, c'est un Animagus, Pettigrow, je veux dire, et...

— Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre ? _intervint Rogue_. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont, ni l'un ni l'autre... Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège...

— NOUS SAVONS TRÈS BIEN OÙ NOUS EN SOMMES ! _rugit Harry_.

— Monsieur le Ministre ! Professeur ! _s'écria Madame Pomfresh avec colère_. Je dois vous demander de sortir. Potter est mon malade et il ne faut pas le brusquer !

— Je ne suis pas brusqué du tout, j'essaye de leur dire ce qui s'est passé ! _répliqua Harry furieux_. Si seulement ils voulaient bien m'écouter...

Mais Madame Pomfresh lui fourra soudain dans la bouche un gros morceau de chocolat qui l'étouffa à moitié et elle en profita pour le forcer à se remettre au lit.

— S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Ministre, ces enfants ont besoin de soins... Allez-vous-en, je vous en prie...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Dumbledore. Harry avala à grand-peine sa bouchée de chocolat et se leva à nouveau.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius Black... _commençais-je, angoissée._

— Pour l'amour du Ciel ! _s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, folle de rage_. C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Miss Fawley, ne parlez pas ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument...

— Toutes mes excuses, Poppy, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter, Miss Fawley et à Miss Granger, _répondit Dumbledore, très calme_. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black...

— J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter ? _dit sèchement Rogue_. Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant...

— C'est en effet l'histoire que m'a racontée Black, _admit Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Rogue à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune_.

— Mon témoignage n'a donc aucune importance ? _répliqua Rogue_. Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas dans la Cabane hurlante, et je n'ai pas vu trace de lui dans le parc.

— C'est parce que vous étiez évanoui, professeur ! _dit gravement Hermione_. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps pour entendre...

— Miss Granger, JE VOUS PRIE DE VOUS TAIRE !

— Allons, Rogue, _dit Fudge, surpris_. Cette jeune fille a subi un choc, nous devons nous montrer indulgents...

— J'aimerais parler à Harry, Nymeria et à Hermione en particulier, _dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque_. Cornélius, Severus, Poppy, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

— Monsieur le Directeur ! _balbutia Madame Pomfresh_. Ils ont besoin de soins ! Ils ont besoin de repos !

— Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste, _répliqua Dumbledore_.

Madame Pomfresh eut une moue indignée et retourna dans son bureau, à l'autre bout de la salle, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Fudge consulta la grosse montre en or dont la chaîne pendait sur son gilet.

— Les Détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent, _dit-il_. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut

_Non !_

Il traversa la salle et tint la porte ouverte à Rogue, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

— J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas un mot de l'histoire de Black ? _murmura Rogue en regardant fixement Dumbledore_.

— Je souhaite parler à Harry, Nymeria et à Hermione en particulier, _répéta Dumbledore_.

Rogue fit un pas vers lui.

— Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de seize ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre, _dit-il dans un souffle_. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, Monsieur le Directeur ? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un jour, il a essayé de me tuer ?

— Ma mémoire est toujours aussi fidèle, Severus, _répondit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible_.

Rogue tourna les talons et franchit la porte que Fudge tenait toujours ouverte. Lorsqu'elle se fut refermée sur eux, Dumbledore se tourna vers nous et nous nous mettons aussitôt à parler en même temps.

— Professeur, Black dit la vérité, nous avons vu Pettigrow... _dit Hermione._

— Il s'est enfui quand le professeur Lupin s'est changé en loup-garou... _ajouta Harry._

— C'est un rat, celui que j’ai ramené... _dis-je également._

Mais Dumbledore leva la main pour nous faire taire.

— A vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, _dit-il avec calme_. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de trois jeunes sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne. Des dizaines de témoins ont juré qu'ils avaient vu Sirius tuer Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère que Sirius avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter...

— Le professeur Lupin pourra vous raconter... _l'interrompit Harry, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps_.

— Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement en plein cœur de la forêt et il est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Quand il sera redevenu un être humain, il sera trop tard, Sirius sera pire que mort. J'ajoute que les loups-garous inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup... En plus, Sirius et lui sont de vieux amis...

— Nous pouvons utiliser du Véritaserum ! _m’exclamais-je._

— C’est la même réponse, Nymeria. Il sera trop tard.

— Mais...

— Écoute-moi, Harry. Il est trop tard, tu comprends ? Tu dois admettre que la version du professeur Rogue est beaucoup plus convaincante que la tienne.

— Il déteste Sirius, _dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré_. Tout ça à cause d'une farce stupide que Sirius lui a faite...

— Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent. Souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la grosse dame... Et puis il a pénétré dans la tour de Gryffondor armé d'un couteau... Peut-être si nous arrivons à refaire apparaitre Pettigrow, il pourrait modifier le jugement qui condamne Sirius.

_Il n’avouera jamais !_

— Mais, vous, vous nous croyez !

— Oui, je vous crois, _dit Dumbledore_. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de convaincre les autres de la vérité, ni d'annuler les décisions du ministère de la Magie...

_C’est pas possible._

— Ce qu'il nous faudrait, _poursuivit lentement Dumbledore_ , c'est un peu plus de temps...

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry, moi et sur Hermione.

— Mais... _commença Hermione_. HO ! _s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds_.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, _dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement_. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux ; il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie.

— Je reste là à attendre sans rien faire ? _demandais-je, surprise._

— A trois, on sera plus repérables. Désolé Nym.

— C’est pas grave. Je m’occupe de vous couvrir ici.

Elle acquiesça.

— Merci.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, _dit-il en consultant sa montre_. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

— Bonne chance ? _répéta Harry tandis que la porte se refermait sur Dumbledore_. Trois tours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Mais Hermione avait passé la main dans le col de sa robe et elle en retira une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou.

— Viens ici, Harry, _dit-elle précipitamment_. Vite !

Abasourdi, Harry s'avança vers elle. Hermione tenait la chaîne devant elle. Il vit alors un minuscule sablier qui y était accroché.

— Viens...

Elle lui passa également la chaîne autour du cou.

— Prêt ? dit _-elle, le souffle court_.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _demanda Harry, complètement déboussolé_.

Hermione fit tourner le sablier trois fois, et ils disparaissent.


	22. Le dénouement

_Vendredi 10 Juin_

Je venais de me rallonger lorsqu’ils sont revenus. Hermione et Harry m’ont tout raconté ; leur sauvetage de Buck, qui leur a permis de faire partir Sirius. Rogue était furieux, nous l’avons entendu hurler dans tout le château puis nous en avons fait les frais en personne.

Le lendemain, nous avons appris que Dumbledore a réussi à faire quitter sa forme de rat à Pettigrow et il a tout avoué grâce au Véritaserum. Il aurait été envoyé à Azkaban en attente du procès.

A midi, nous avons été autorisés à sortir. Madame Pomfresh ne m’a cependant pas encore autorisée à parler de nouveau.

Tout le monde est parti à Pré-au-Lard, laissant le château désert. Et avec les Détraqueurs partis, c’est enfin paisible.

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas être très content de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, _dit Hagrid_. La fuite de Black et tout ça... Mais devinez un peu ce qui est arrivé ?

— Quoi ? _demandons-nous en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air curieux_.

— Buck ! Il s'est échappé ! Il est libre ! J'ai fêté ça toute la nuit !

— C'est merveilleux ! _s'exclama Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire_.

— Oui, je n'ai pas dû l'attacher assez solidement, _reprit Hagrid_. Ce matin, j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit tombé sur le professeur Lupin, mais Lupin affirme qu'il n'a rien dévoré la nuit dernière...

— Quoi ? _dit aussitôt Harry_.

— Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? _répondit Hagrid dont le sourire s'effaça un_ _peu_.

Bien qu'il n'y eût personne aux alentours, il baissa la voix et poursuivit.

— Rogue a tout raconté aux Serpentard, ce matin... Je croyais que tout le monde le savait à l'heure qu'il est... Le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou. Et hier soir, il était en liberté dans le parc. Maintenant, bien sûr, il fait ses valises.

— Ses valises ? _s'exclama Harry_. Pourquoi ?

— Il s'en va, bien sûr, _dit Hagrid, surpris que Harry ait posé la question_. Il a donné sa démission à la première heure ce matin. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise.

_Oh non…_

Harry se releva d'un bond.

— Je vais aller le voir, _nous_ _dit-il_.

— Mais s'il a démissionné ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose...

— Ça m'est égal, je veux quand même le voir. Je vous retrouve ici.

Et il part. Je soupir, triste.

_C’est dommage que Remus nous quitte, mais ce n’est certainement pas la dernière fois que je le vois._

Les jours suivant, tout le monde ne parlait que de ce qu’il s’était passé sans vraiment savoir la vérité. Les demandes incessantes des élèves m’ont forcé à sortir un numéro du Journal de Poudlard, mais je ne l’ai seulement centré sur les vacances et j’ai accepté d’y faire paraitre quelques annonces qui m’ont été envoyée de l’extérieur de Poudlard.

En effet, des élèves ont montré le Journal à des personnes extérieurs et il a bien plût puisque j’ai été petit à petit bombardée de courrier.

Malefoy était furieux que Buck se soit enfui. Il avait la certitude que Hagrid s'était arrangé pour le mettre à l'abri et paraissait outré que son père et lui aient pu se laisser berner par un garde-chasse. Percy Weasley, pour sa part, avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la fuite de Sirius.

— Si jamais j'arrive à entrer au ministère, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à proposer pour faire respecter la loi ! _affirma-t-il à la seule personne qui consentait à l'écouter, c'est-à-dire Pénélope, sa petite amie_.

Le temps était idéal, l'atmosphère joyeuse, mais tous les élèves du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal étaient attristés par la démission de Remus.

— Je me demande qui ils vont nous mettre l'année prochaine, _dit sombrement Seamus_.

— Un vampire, peut-être, _suggéra Dean Thomas avec une nuance d'espoir_.

— Encore un imbécile, moi je dis, _intervenais-je_. Le professeur Lupin est le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu.

Tous étaient d’accord.

Les résultats des examens furent affichés le dernier jour du trimestre. J’ai réussi toutes mes épreuves avec succès. Percy avait obtenu son ASPIC, Fred et George leur BUSE. Par surcroît, Gryffondor, grâce notamment à ses prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, avait gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la troisième année consécutive. La Grande Salle fut donc décorée aux couleurs rouges et or de Gryffondor pour le banquet de fin d'année et la table des vainqueurs se montra de très loin la plus bruyante.

Le jour avant les vacances, Seamus et moi avions fait un tour ensemble main dans la main. Mais pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu’entre lui et moi, ça fonctionnera longtemps.

*

_Samedi 18 Juin – Poudlard Express_

Lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare Hermione nous annonça une nouvelle surprenante.

— Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall ce matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner, _dit-elle_. Et j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'étude des Moldus.

— Mais tu as eu ton examen avec trois cent vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses ! _dit Ron_.

— Je sais, _soupira Hermione_ , mais je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre année comme celle-ci. Ce Retourneur de Temps me rendait folle. Je l'ai rendu. Sans l'étude des Moldus et la Divination, j'aurai de nouveau un emploi du temps normal.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu ne nous aies rien dit, _ronchonna Ron_. Normalement, nous sommes tes amis !

— J'avais promis de ne rien dire à personne, _répondit Hermione d'un air sévère_.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

— Ne sois pas triste, Harry, _dit Hermione_.

— Je pensais aux vacances, _répondit Harry_.

— Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, _dit Ron_. Harry, il faut que tu viennes à la maison. J'arrangerai ça avec mes parents et je t'appellerai. Je sais comment me servir d'un fêlétone, maintenant.

— Un téléphone, Ron, _rectifia Hermione_. Tu devrais étudier les Moldus, l'année prochaine...

Ron ne lui répondit pas. Je regarde Harry, amusée.

— Ne t’en fais pas Harry, j’ai une nouvelle qui devrait te plaire. Ma mère a parlé avec Dumbledore, et il a finit par accepter qu’après le procès de Sirius, tu viennes chez moi.

Tous le monde me regarde, surpris. Surtout Harry, qui semble soulagé.

— Vraiment ?!

J’acquiesce avec un grand sourire.

— Oui. Une fois innocenté, Sirius sera libre et tu pourras vivre avec ton parrain, _dis-je à mon ami_.

— Mais c’est super ! _s’exclama Ron._ Mais, heu, tu habites où Nym ?

Je ris, amusée.

— Dans le Cotswolds. Ma mère a hérité d’une maison familiale là-bas, c’est super grand et on est pas très éloigné d’un village de sorciers. Et surtout, c’est super pour jouer au Quidditch en été, et faire du ski en hiver, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Wow, ça doit être super bien et super paisible ! _s’exclame Hermione._

J’acquiesce avec un sourire.

— En parlant de Quidditch, c'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été ! _dit Ron_. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On ira ensemble ! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir des billets par le ministère.

— J'imagine que les Dursley seront ravis de me laisser partir... Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à la tante Marge...

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous avons de la visite.

— Harry, _lui dit Hermione, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre_ , qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Une petite boule grise venait d'apparaître derrière la vitre. C'était un minuscule hibou qui portait une lettre beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Le hibou était si petit qu'il avait peine à voler dans les remous d'air provoqués par la vitesse du train. Harry se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, tendit le bras et attrapa l'oiseau. On aurait dit un Vif d'or en peluche. Le hibou laissa tomber la lettre sur la banquette et se mit à voleter d'un air joyeux dans le compartiment comme s'il était très fier d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Hedwige fit claquer son bec en signe de désapprobation. Pattenrond se leva et suivit l'oiseau de ses grands yeux jaunes. Ron attrapa alors le hibou pour le protéger.

La lettre était adressée à Harry. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'exclama ;

— C'est Sirius !

— Quoi ? _s'écrions-nous d'une même voix_. Lis-nous ça !

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ignore s'ils ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal.

Buck et moi, nous nous cachons en attendant le procès. Je ne te dirai pas où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que j'aie trouvé et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail.

Je crois que les Détraqueurs me cherchent toujours, mais ils ne me trouveront jamais ici. Je vais m'arranger pour que des Moldus m'aperçoivent bientôt très loin de Poudlard afin que les mesures de sécurité du château soient levées.

Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Éclair de Feu... »

— Ah ! _dit Hermione d'un air triomphant_. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était lui !

— Oui, mais il ne l'avait pas ensorcelé, _fit remarquer Ron_. Aïe !

Le minuscule hibou qui hululait allègrement dans la main de Ron lui avait mordillé un doigt dans ce qu'il pensait être un geste d'affection.

« C'est Pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commande à la poste de Pré-au-lard. J'ai indiqué ton nom, mais je leur ai dit de prendre l'or dans le coffre numéro 711 de Gringotts. C'est le mien. Considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans.

Je voudrais aussi te demander pardon pour la frayeur que j'ai dû te faire le soir où tu as quitté la maison de ton oncle. Je voulais simplement t'apercevoir un bref instant avant de continuer ma route vers le nord, mais je crois bien que tu as eu peur en me voyant.

Je t'envoie également quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, écris-moi, ta chouette saura où me trouver.

Je t'écrirai bientôt une autre lettre.

Sirius »

Harry s'empressa de regarder dans l'enveloppe et y trouva un autre morceau de parchemin.

« Je, soussigné, Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, donne par la présente l'autorisation à mon filleul de se rendre à Pré-au-lard le week-end. »

— Ça suffira pour Dumbledore ! _dit Harry d'un ton joyeux_. Il y a un P.-S...

« J'ai pensé que ton ami Ron aurait peut-être envie de garder ce hibou, puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a plus de rat. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Le minuscule hibou continuait de hululer avec ardeur au creux de sa main.

— Le garder ? _dit Ron, indécis_.

Il examina attentivement l'oiseau pendant un moment puis, il le tendit à Pattenrond pour que celui-ci puisse le flairer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _demanda Ron au chat_. Un hibou, ça te va ?

Pattenrond se mit alors à ronronner.

— Pour moi, c'est d'accord, _dit Ron, d'un air ravi_. Ce hibou est à moi.

Je souris, amusée.

Harry lut et relut la lettre de Sirius jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de King's Cross. Il la tenait toujours bien serrée dans sa main lorsqu'il franchit la barrière magique du quai 9 3/4.

Je vois aussitôt l'oncle Vernon. Il se tenait à bonne distance de Mr et Mrs Weasley et de ma mère, qu'il regardait d'un air soupçonneux et, quand il vit Mrs Weasley serrer Harry dans ses bras, ses pires appréhensions semblèrent confirmées.

— A bientôt Harry ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Je t'appellerai pour la coupe du monde ! _lança Ron, tandis que Harry poussait en direction de l'oncle Vernon le chariot sur lequel il avait posé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige_.

Son oncle l'accueillit de la même manière que les deux années précédentes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _grogna-t-il en regardant l'enveloppe que Harry tenait toujours serrée dans sa main_. Si c'est une autorisation à me faire signer, tu peux toujours...

— Ce n'est pas ça, _l'interrompit Harry d'un ton joyeux_. C'est une lettre de mon parrain.

— Ton parrain ! _s'exclama l'oncle Vernon_. Tu n'as pas de parrain !

— Si, j'en ai un, _répondit Harry_. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et de ma mère. C'est un assassin condamné à perpétuité, mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. Il m'écrit quand même, de temps en temps... Il prend de mes nouvelles... pour savoir si je suis heureux...

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Avec un large sourire devant l'expression horrifiée de l'oncle Vernon, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare, en poussant Hedwige sur son chariot.


End file.
